Criss Cross
by Anonymous Void
Summary: Duo finds himself in a tug of war over his affections from two admirers when terrorists steal chemical weapons and hold the world hostage. Why does life have to be so complicated?
1. I Hate Roses

Author's Note: I have returned with my latest fic. If I could smell, I bet this would have that new fic smell. Oh well, anyway, I'm taking a whole new approach with this one. So, without further ado, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: mild…okay quite a bit of cursing and name-calling

Criss Cross

I Hate Roses

Upon opening the door to his office that morning, Duo's mood took a turn for the worse.

Once again, sitting there on his desk was yet another bouquet of roses. If there was anything Duo hated, it was roses. The main reason he despised this symbol of love was that he had a mild allergy involving it.

This was just great. Now he had to go work in the conference room. Again. Why couldn't the jerkwad sending these bundles from hell get a clue? Honestly, there were so many dumb people in this world.

"Good morning Duo!"

The foul Duo turned his gaze to his chipper colleague, Quatre Raberba Winner.

To look at the blond Arab, one would assume he was nothing more than a secretary or perhaps a new recruit. Indeed, he did not look like the heir to the Winner Family fortune or a trained killer who had piloted one of the five feared Gundams. After the wars had ended, the Arabian had tried his hand at the family business. A couple months later, he had had it and had given control over to his sisters. The day after doing that, he was in the Preventers as one of the active field agents.

And yet, somehow, he managed to keep a cheerful attitude.

That was usually his, Duo's, job and it had been. Now, he was serious half the time, but the other half was just to lighten the mood. One couldn't be serious for forever. That much stress would send a person to the grave sooner. At least, that's what he heard. But apparently it would take a lot more than stress to take out soldier boy, Heero Yuy.

As for him, Duo, he had tried out the salvage business for a bit. He had enjoyed it for a while but crushing metal scraps and old Mobile Suits got boring after a while. Plus, a mind for business was also needed when dealing with customers. Unfortunately, business was not his forte. Add to the fact that Hilde had an accident that almost claimed her life, he gave it up to somebody else and hitched a ride to Earth.

Getting there, he immediately joined the Preventers, finding himself head deep in paperwork just so he could become an active field agent. By the time he got through all the legal mumbo jumbo that he had difficulty understanding, it had been around the time Quatre joined.

However, he had already established a friendship with Trowa Barton by then. It was thanks to this one-eye angel from heaven that he was able to get through the morass of paperwork. Now while Trowa didn't talk much, he talked more often than most people gave him credit for. He had a wicked dry sense of humor that always caught him off guard. He preferred his coffee black with two sugars, just like himself. Hell, they could even be brothers if Trowa wasn't so tall and Duo's eyes were green.

Oh well, couldn't have everything in life.

However, it was two weeks after Quatre had arrived that Duo started to have bouquets show up at the office, either being delivered or snuck in during the night. The first time he received roses, he had gone into a sneezing fit and had to escape. The dumbass who kept sending them just didn't seem to get the hint though. He had already lodged a complaint with Une about it but all that did was prevent the roses from being delivered during office hours.

Fortunately, the asshole sent little notes with the flowers and through a process of elimination, he found out who was sending them.

Why, oh why, didn't they get the hint? Dumbass saw him everyday and should have seen his reaction the first time.

Seeing Duo's face that fine morning, Quatre's demeanor changed and he spoke, "Roses again?"

"Damn right," he muttered, glaring at the weeds as he liked to call them.

"I'll take care of them, just use my office today," Quatre said, already going in.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Absolutely. Bring Trowa if you want."

"Whatever you say, Q," he replied, already starting on his arraigned course. The way things were going, he might as well take over Quatre's office. This was bullshit!

As he pressed on, Trowa got in the way of his warpath. The unibanged man was smart enough to step aside then trail behind him. It was only natural that the two stuck together.

"Roses I take it?" Trowa inquired, receiving a nod of affirmation. Snorting, he replied, "One would think they'd get some taste."

Duo barked out a laugh and clapped Trowa on the shoulder. "You really know how to brighten my day, you know that?"

"What else would I do in my spare time?" Trowa countered.

Duo eyes slyly slid over to a certain Preventer agent. Trowa followed his gaze and visibly stiffened. Duo chuckled and simply stated, "All in good time, man. All in good time. Until then lets get cozy and relax in Quatre's personal office. He might have something in the mini-fridge."

Breathing out his relief, Trowa followed. It was nice to know that Duo wasn't the type of person to push someone into something. Those thoughts left him as he settled down into the couch that only Quatre was able to keep hold of in the building. The blond Arabian had been adamant at having more than just cabinets, a desk, and chairs in this room. Plus it was a very comfortable piece of furniture.

Duo reclined into Quatre's office chair, setting his feet onto the desk and exhaled a deep breath. Oh yeah, how he wish he could figure out a way to swipe this chair from Quatre. He didn't care if his ownership of it was short, it would be _worth_ it. Then again, Quatre just might give him the thing and buy another one. He'd rather work and pay for his own. Then it would not only feel deserved but that he had _earned_ it.

Unfortunately, he was thrifty. He knew the value of money. He knew it all too well. He only bought necessities, rarely getting anything that he wanted or lust after, material-wise.

It wouldn't do to get spoiled after all. The future was so unpredictable…

"Enjoying my chair, I see."

He made some sort of noise of agreement.

"You know you can take it. I'll just get another one," Quatre suggested but Duo interrupted.

"Nah, Q, keep it. If I want one, I'll get it myself or steal it myself and blame it on Heero."

"You really don't need to steal it…"

"Quatre," Duo once again interrupted, this time looking the Arabian deep into his eyes. "I'd rather work for it, no matter how I do it. I don't want to get into some sort of funk where I expect everything to be handed to me on a silver platter."

Quatre smiled gently at the braided American and nodded. "Would you prefer if I kept the door locked or unlocked?"

Now Duo gave him a trademark grin. "Locked. Got to keep in practice. Never know when I'm going to have to tough it out."

Trowa decided to change the course of the conversation at this point. "So will Duo's office be cleansed sometime today?"

Quatre looked over at Trowa, answering simply, "Perhaps sometime after lunch, if not, then at closing time."

"I might as well stay here instead," Duo grumbled. "I mean, can you believe the nerve? How much dumber can that dumbass get?"

"They only prove it can only get lower everyday," Trowa commented, getting a laugh out of Duo once again.

"You got that right. How low can you possibly go?"

"We'll find out in all due time."

"Got that right."

"So what now?" Quatre asked.

"Good question," Duo said, gaining a thoughtful look.

"How about brunch?" Trowa suggested.

"The best idea I've heard all day," Duo congratulated.

"I'll go get it," Quatre volunteered. "You want a chocolate sprinkle donut and black coffee, two sugars, right Duo?"

"Be still my heart, you read my mind," Duo exclaimed melodramatically.

"And you, Trowa?" Quatre asked, turning to the other.

"I'll have the same," Trowa answered, smiling to himself.

"I'll be right back," the Arabian announced as he practically bounced out the office.

"Somebody has got to hide the sugar from him," Duo commented, earning a chuckle from Trowa.


	2. The Inspection

Author's Note: I have decided to update earlier than planned. Now to introduce a plot. Now, can anyone care to take a guess from what movie is the following scene was inspired from? And no, ShadowMajin, you can not guess. If no one can guess what it is, then I will put it in the next disclaimer, of that you can be sure. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: death, minimal violence

The Inspection

It was pouring, on verge of nearly flooding.

And this was a colony of all places. Goes to show how far humans could mess up with an artificial weather system. Then again, it was L2, the crappiest colony of them all. No one would be surprised if the metal structure broke apart one day, it was that crappy.

It was home to some of the poorest and most miserable people in all of humanity. There was no "sophisticated" culture here. In fact, it seemed as if humanity had regressed, going back to a society that barely survived.

But that was not all it was home to. It was also home to some of the deadly manmade weapons ever designed, placed here because the people of Earth didn't want them near by. The fortress it was kept at was the only well-kept place in all of L2. It had to be. However, being located on the edge of one of the residential parts of the L2 cluster made it seem as if it was just planted there with no regard of who had been living there before. It was well guarded, making the prison here look like a drug rehab clinic with revolving doors.

It was to this that a long train of military vehicles approached. The first of the vehicles stopped at the well-armed guard station. One of the soldiers there approached, a clipboard in hand, as one of the car windows lowered to reveal the driver within.

"We're here for the general inspection," the driver stated, the standing soldier looking down at the clipboard for confirmation. However, the driver wasn't finished. "General Keppel will be joining the inspection as well."

The soldier looked up, catching sight of said general in the passenger seat. Hard, crystal blue eyes looked back at him from a battle hardened face. The general simply nodded to the soldier who promptly saluted him before looking back at the chipboard. Looking over the information there, he did find the notice of an inspection team.

Looking back up, he gestured for them to enter. The driver's window rolled up and the vehicle pressed forward, followed by the rest of the entourage. The caravan headed deep into the base, stopping periodically to let some soldiers out from within. The soldiers stole through the base, heedless of the pouring rain. Two of these men headed for an observation tower, the place in which all security was monitored.

They reached the top of the tower, entering the security room there that monitored a good portion of the base. Without arousing suspicion, they inquired about the state of the base. As the security officials began reply, the two men pulled out silenced pistols, shooting all in sight, aiming to kill. Securing the tower, they communicated to their comrades their success.

This process continued without anyone being the wiser as the militants reached the core of the base. Now here would be the tricky part. Their goal was in sight, but there was one last obstacle left to overcome. A group of three took the lead, two random soldiers and General Keppel who peered at everything as if it fascinated him. One of the soldiers approached one of the checkpoint guards who sat behind a bulletproof sheet of plastic.

One soldier reclined on a wall, near an armed guard whose sharp eyes eyed them all suspiciously. Keppel stood in the middle of the hallway, expressionless as the other soldier began to speak to the other guard.

"You mind checking us in?" he inquired, placing a small clipboard in front of the plastic window.

Not seeing anything wrong with the request, the guard opened a small opening at the bottom of the window and reached for the clipboard. But then the soldier grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly against the plastic, shoving his silenced gun into the opening and firing.

The armed guard began to react but was caught off guard as the reclining soldier spun around and plunged a knife into his throat. Once the armed guard was dead, the knife-wielding soldier nodded to the other soldier. Keppel raised a hand and the rest of the militants entered, going silently through the large hallway with utmost speed. Keppel followed after at a more sedate pace.

Then they reached their destination, a large, sealed metal door that led to an even larger refrigerated room loaded with shelves of canisters. On the back wall were two letters painted in yellow that simply stated VX.

Opening the door, the militants secured the perimeter, Keppel trudging in after, eyes shooting from side to side. Stopping in the middle of the room, he gave his orders.

"I want twenty, Colonel," he commanded to a heavy set, bald man. The colonel nodded, Keppel then added, "Move out."

With efficiency, the men carefully loaded the required number of canister, two men carrying each canister with the utmost caution. It wouldn't due to drop one. They all knew the moment any of them didn't respect one, it would kill them without discrimination. Then there would be the General to contend with…

One-by-one, each canister was secured in the vehicles, everything checked repeatedly to make sure that none of the canisters would leak.

With everything finished, they loaded back up in the vehicles and left the base. No one stopped them.

---

Once a good distance from the base, Keppel put his hand onto his face then gripped onto his skin and began pulling. He pulled off his face like a mask, which it was. His eyes retained their hardness but his skin now looked weatherworn and less old. He was balding on top but shoulder length hair sprouted from the sides of his head.

Taking out a cell phone, he dialed a number, speaking only one word once he was answered. "Success."


	3. Duo Takes Charge

Author's Note: Probably didn't expect the last chapter, did you? You all probably don't even now what VX is. Excluding you ShadowMajin. Well, that's explained in this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I own anything regarding the plot to Jerry Bruckheimer's _The Rock_

Warning: Can't think of anything at this moment

Duo Takes Charge

He didn't even get the chance to reach his office that morning. Just as he entered HQ, he had received an order from Une through one of her aides to come to her office immediately, no ifs, ands, or buts.

He didn't know if there would be another bouquet waiting for him, but he wasn't planning to find out.

Most would mistake him for being the type of person that stalled, took his time, played around when work needed to be done. They were only half right. The only reason why he didn't do as much as most people was not because he received less or anything. It was because he finished it early and thus had a lot of free time on his hands. As for the rest of that stuff, that was simply not true. When things were serious, he didn't stall or take his time. He never had much time to waste anyway so it was in his nature to get down to business.

And if anybody else thought otherwise, well he'd just have to prove them wrong to their face then.

He was the first at Une's office, much to the surprise of certain co-workers, but not Une. In fact, it seemed as if she were expecting him. It was merely minutes later that the other pilots trooped in, not registering shock anymore because they had become used to finding Duo there first.

Score another one for Maxwell.

With an efficiency that Duo admired, Une went straight to business. "Last night, there was a "robbery" at one of the military installations in Outer Space. Many guards and on-duty soldiers were killed. The thieves arrived under the guise of an inspection team, coming and going without any problems."

"What was it that they stole?" Quatre asked, voicing the question on their minds.

Une looked straight at Quatre, her eyes intense. That was not a good sign.

"They took, at last count, twenty canisters of VX poison gas and vanished without a trace."

"What is VX poison gas?" Wufei asked, the young Chinese man unfamiliar with the term.

"VX is a nerve gas," Une explained. "Back during twentieth century, some time after the conflict known as World War II, military scientists developed it during the arms race that followed. The gas works by preventing the brain from sending messages down the spinal column. A person will lose control of their muscles and have extreme difficulty in breathing. Convulsions soon follow, and death imminent. It is like motor oil in texture and has the unique ability to linger in an area that it's been detonated in, lasting from a few weeks to months if it's cold enough even." (1)

"Is there anything else? Trowa asked, clearly disturbed.

"Besides the fact that VX is also the deadliest manmade substance that humanity has ever known? Well, one canister detonated can take out the population of a city the size of the Sanc Kingdom and even extend further if the winds are right."

"Do you know who's responsible?" Quatre asked.

"We originally thought it was one General Mortimer Keppel. However, we earlier discovered General Keppel and the original inspection team he was apart of dead. We were able to confirm that he and the team had been long dead before the fake inspection team arrived."

"Where did this all happen?" Duo asked, speaking for the first time.

Une looked down at her papers for a second before answering, "The L2 Cluster."

"L2? What the hell is VX doing there?" Duo demanded, feeling a chill run up his spine. If that stuff had been there when he had been living on the streets back then…

"A few decades ago, the Earth government was trying to decide what to do with all the biological and chemical weapons that humanity had stocked up on," Une explained. "With an 'out of sight, out of mind' attitude, they voted unanimously to send it out into space. They chose to keep it all at L2 just as it was beginning to fall into an economic decline."

"And it's been there ever since, I take it," Duo drawled.

Une spared him a frown but continued nonetheless. "As of this moment, we have no suspects, either individuals or groups. I need for someone to go to L2 and enquire about the situation and who may be behind it."

Duo thoughts paused as he thought about what Une had just said. Go to L2? By God, what was she thinking? Even in today's less violent society, L2 was still dangerous. She couldn't be thinking of just sending _anyone _there, right? If she was, then he would have to intervene. Whoever would have been the unlucky victim would thank him later. Besides, it would get him out of the office and away from the clueless dumbass that kept sending him roses.

Hmm… Stay here and fight with biological weapons or go to L2 and find chemical weapons… This was a toughy. Oh what the hell was he thinking? He was screwed anyway. Why not get screwed on his own terms?

"I guess I better start packing," he said, getting up from his seat.

Une raised an eyebrow at him, the other pilots giving him surprised looks. Oh great, did they fall under the sway of those damn rumors? Son of a bitch.

"Why would you think you're qualified for this mission?" Une asked.

Duo felt relief flood through him. That was the question she always asked, forcing people to examine themselves if they were fully equipped for such things. Most of the time, the person questioned would back down sheepishly or embarrassed, their attempt at glory thwarted. However, Duo knew why he was qualified. He'd prove it right here and now.

"I grew up on L2," he stated, starting to get on a roll. "I know the culture there, know who to talk to to get any sort of information. Chances are that somebody on the streets was aware of this theft or saw it happen. I also know how dangerous it is and how to keep a low profile. I am skilled in the ways and manners of how to protect myself and others on L2 as well."

Une nodded appraisingly at him, filling him with gratitude. The woman knew how to use her resources well, not letting anything like mere rumors to affect her judgment. "It looks like you get the investigation," she calmly stated.

Score another one for Maxwell.

He gave her a trademark grin and replied, "I won't let you down Une. If there is one thing you can count on, it's Duo Maxwell coming through in a pinch." He took a glance at the others. He noticed Heero was opening his mouth to say something. Oh great, what did the Perfect Soldier want?

However, Quatre beat him to the punch.

"I'd like to go as well," the blonde told Une.

Once again, Une raised an eyebrow, only this time at Arabian. "Why?"

"Well, there might be people who'll only take bribes," he said. His face was turning pinkish, much to Duo's amusement. "If the goal is to keep a low profile, I can use my own money so it doesn't seem as if the Preventers are involved."

"But they already know we're going to be involved," Une calmly stated.

"I was talking about the colonists of L2," Quatre picked up. "They might be more willing to talk if they knew that the money wasn't coming from the Preventers."

Duo had to hand it to Quatre. He did make a little sense. Plus from the look on him, it didn't seem as if he was going to give up on this. He could always use some back-up since the blond was a good shot. Why the hell not? He hadn't failed him yet. And there was all the money he had so he wouldn't have to worry about financial assistance.

"I don't have a problem with him coming along," he said to Une. "It probably would be better if there were two of us going. And Quatre's high status could help get into places that I myself couldn't get into without such assistance."

Une shrugged. "Well, it is _your_ investigation. Take who you need."

He smiled gratefully at Une who gave him a small smile of her own. Ah, that was it. Always looking out for him but knowing when he had to go without supervision.

"I'm coming too."

That voice stopped him cold. Slowly, he turned to look at the owner of the monotone voice, Heero Yuy. The Prussian eyes bore into him with intensity.

"Not this time Heero," he stated. "If this was one of those gung-ho missions where I needed to shoot first and ask questions later, I'd take you in a heartbeat. But this isn't a gung-ho mission and I need answers more than I need dead bodies. Plus you stand out too much. It'd be too much of a liability."

"Oh really?" Heero said, raising an eyebrow. "Everybody knows Quatre's face. If you need to keep incognito, then why are you taking him?"

"It's called _disguise_," Duo replied. "You know, one of the things I'm good at? When I'm through with him, you'd think he was somebody else."

"Enough," Une interrupted. "As I have said before, this is Duo's investigation and he can choose who he wants to come with him. End of story."

Duo was slightly surprised to see Heero's face turn pleading. Unless one was used to Heero Yuy's emotionless face, one wouldn't be able to tell if there was anything. But Duo had been in his company, more than he cared for, and knew what signs to look for. He really wanted to come, didn't he? Too bad though. Maybe next time.

"I'm taking Quatre and that's it," he said, his decision final. Looking over at Quatre, he went straight to business. "Quatre, I want you to go home and pack only what you need. You have two hours to get ready so hop to it. Une," he began, turning to the woman, "I need two tickets for a flight to L2 today. Not for a flight for tomorrow but _today_."

"I'm on it," Une replied, taking in Duo's serious demeanor easily. Hey, it wasn't the first time she let herself get bossed around by the braided one. His ideas were good and usually worked. There was only one mishap and that seemed to damage his reputation around here.

"You got all that, Quatre?" he asked.

"Yes, Duo," the blond answered.

"Alright, we're out of here," Duo announced, turning to leave. As he passed by Heero, he noticed the Japanese man was glaring. The glare was not directed at him but to the one who was following after him.

Quatre.

Wait, that reminded him of something.

"Hey Trowa," he called out as he stopped in the doorway, startling Quatre who almost ran into him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Trowa said.

"If I get anymore…deliveries while I'm out, can you take care of them?"

"Sure, but you owe me," Trowa agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Duo waved off. "Thanks again though, buddy. See you later Wufei."

As Duo left with Quatre following after him, Wufei stared after the braided one. What prompted that?

Had he looked at Trowa, he would have seen a pinkish blush forming.

* * *

(1) The scary part about this is that VX does exist. Don't believe me? Google it then. 


	4. Only the Necessities

Author's Note: Now, I know you are all still speculating on you will be fighting over Duo. Sadly, I'm going to be holding out on you all once again. Yes, yes, I know I'm cruel, heartless, etc..., but I have more than one plot in this fic and time has to be devoted to it as well. But don't worry, neither plot will truly overshadow the other. So, exercise your patience just a little longer. As they say, good things come to those who wait. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: boring, nothing to comment on

Only the Necessities

It took Duo less than twenty minutes to get ready once he arrived at his apartment. He wasn't one to spend lavishly, preferring to save instead. Thus his apartment was sparsely decorated. The only room with a large amount of stuff was the kitchen and only because he had discovered a latent talent at cooking. He really did enjoy the smell of cooked food, all mixed with spices of many different varieties. The joy of creating something, even if it couldn't walk or talk and you could eat it, was intoxicating; an opposite to his usual kill and destroy routine.

It was a hobby of sorts.

He had all the top-of-the-line cooking equipment. Stainless steel pans, pots, cooking sheets, bowls, etc, commercial oven and stove, blender, coffee maker. As a humble gesture, he also had a microwave which he rarely, if ever, used. He only used it if he was in a hurry and there was no time to do anything else. Otherwise, it sat on the counter collecting dust.

He reclined in on the couch in the living room, waiting for Une to call. He needed to get confirmation on their flight first before he went to pick up Quatre. He knew he gave the blond only a couple hours but that was in case he decided to go early, whether or not Une had called him.

It kept him on his toes at least. He would need to be on alert once they entered L2 though.

So what was he going to do then? He looked around his living room that consisted only of the couch, which he was sitting on, a coffee table, a couple revolving chairs, and of course, the only other thing he lavished money on, his television set and home entertainment system.

Hey, he was the type of person that liked watching movies in the theater…without actually going to the theater. Too many people. Sticky floors. Expensive snacks. Used to live in one. End of story. Plus he could yell at the actors if they did something stupid and not have people shush him either.

He debated whether or not to turn it on but decided against it. It would distract him and he needed to be sharp. Though it would be awfully boring just sitting around, doing nothing.

He turned his thoughts to earlier. The first thing that his mind took hold of was the glare that Heero had given Quatre as they had left.

Duo snorted. He remembered overhearing a couple of female coworkers talking about him and Heero a while ago. They thought that he and the Perfect Soldier would make a cute couple. As if. What was there to like about soldier boy? There was nothing that he could think of but he did know that Heero wasn't his type.

Truth be told, he didn't get along with Heero, at least from his point of view. Who knew what went through Heero's head anyway? It was always like that, from the first time he shot him. Sometimes, he wondered if he shouldn't have had aimed a little higher…

It would have made life a lot easier.

Now that they were coworkers, he had increasingly found himself partnered with the man. It was as if there was some conspiracy or something. Nah, it was probably Heero bullying other prospective partners. He had caught him doing it once. It wouldn't surprise him if he was still doing it.

Well, he needed his space, and fortunately for him, Une had given him that opportunity.

Quatre though. Duo was well aware of what Quatre thought of him. He was the polar opposite of Heero but he didn't let anybody push him around. There was a lot to admire about the Arabian.

Out of all the pilots, Duo could actually see himself with the blond. They were compatible, more than compatible. Hell, it was something to try out if he wanted too.

Sadly, there was something holding him back, something keeping him from starting something with Quatre. Well, actually it was more like some_one_. And no, it wasn't Heero either. Soldier boy could kiss his ass for all he cared.

This someone though…at one time…had been his world. He was strong, confident, all the things that Duo not only admired but worshiped in a person. And it didn't help Quatre a bit that this someone was…or had been…

But enough of that. What's past is past. He wouldn't want you moping around like this. Get it together Maxwell.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Yeah, it was better to stay in the here and now. No worries, no life and death struggles, no—

His thoughts were cut off as the shrill ringing of the phone broke him out of his reveries. He rushed over to the appliance and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm calling from Cartwell Life Insurance. Can you tell me if you have given any thought as to what will happen to your loved ones once you—"

Duo hung up, almost slamming the phone onto the kitchen counter.

"Damn telemarketers. They should all—"

The phone ringing again cut off his rant before it started. Cautiously, he answered.

"I have everything set up," came Une's voice. "You leave this afternoon."

"Thanks Une," he answered.

"You're welcome Duo. Just don't make me regret this."

"Une, babe. Don't you worry your pretty little head off. Everything is in good hands right now."

"Except for twenty canisters of VX."

"Yeah, that. Well, we'll get them back or neutralize them, whichever comes first. I'll contact you as soon as we get there. Kapesh?"

"I do. Take care of yourself Duo."

"You know it," Duo replied, hanging up.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have bought some life insurance. He already had a policy with the Preventers but it wouldn't hurt to another one, would it?

---

Quatre fidgeted impatiently, waiting for Duo's arrival.

The moment he had arrived, he had scrambled to get everything ready, making sure not to forget anything. And now here he was, waiting to be picked up. The two hour deadline had passed only a few minutes ago and he wasn't sure what was taking the braided one so long.

He couldn't help but smile to himself at his fortune. This was the chance that he had been waiting for, ever since the wars had ended. Ever since he had properly introduced himself to the black-clad American back at the Maguanac base, he couldn't help but feel a pull from the American youth. At first, he had thought it was because he was trying to get over a failed attempt at becoming friends with Trowa, who had been quite indifferent back then. He had thought he was getting somewhere with him when they had done the musical duet but alas, it was not to be.

And then, after the tragic events in Siberia, he had come face to face with Duo Maxwell. He remembered catching sight of what he later found out was the Deathscythe and called out to it using Morris code and a flood light. Hours later, deep in the deserts of the Middle East, he had introduced himself to Duo, prepared for the response and the inevitable treatment he would get.

The response he received was expected, but Duo hadn't treated him more than a comrade, just like the Maguanacs. It had been a pleasant surprise and he had found out he had much in common with the braided youth.

That's when it all began and now here he found himself, just waiting for his chance to not only impress Duo, but to possibly change their relationship for the better.

When he saw the first roses coming in to Duo, he had been dismayed that somebody would get Duo before he did. However, Duo's reaction to the gift, and those following, was completely unexpected. He had never known that Duo disliked roses, preferring, oddly enough, cacti instead. When he had asked why cacti, Duo had answered that they were survivors, just like himself. They did so much with so little, and yet prospered nonetheless.

Naturally, he stored this information up, just waiting for the rose sender to stop sending roses but apparently Duo was right in calling whoever it was a dumbass. If only that person had stopped, then he could have tried the same tactic only with cacti instead.

But now, he had something better. Instead of courting Duo in the proper fashion that he had been brought up in, he could court Duo in the manner that Duo had been raised with. He wasn't sure as to what that was, but he was willing to try.

Duo was worth anything. He was a large reason why he had left the family business to his sisters.

"Ready Q?"

Quatre squeaked, nearly jumping. Spinning around, ready to defend himself, he came face to face with none other than the object of his affections who was grinning at him in triumph.

"Got to do better than that, Q," Duo commented, patting him on the shoulder. "Where we're going, such a lapse can get ya killed. You ready?"

"Yes, I am," he answered, proud that he hadn't stuttered.

"Alright, Quatre," Duo began, "I'm going to tell you this once so listen up. I know I'm asking a lot of you but what I'm asking you to do might just save your…our lives. I want you to pay attention to how I walk. I want you to be able to copy it to the best of your abilities."

"Why?" Quatre asked, confused.

"It's part of the illusion we're going to cast," Duo explained. "People who walk in sync on L2 are perhaps the safest people on that Colony. It usually means they're part of a crime ring or something else that is real big. Gangs tend to ignore these kind of people because if they do mess with them, the guys' buddies will pay them a visit. Such visits always end in death. For our purposes, it's gonna be nothing but protection."

"But won't that scare off the other colonists?"

"Nope. Those not part of a gang can tell who's legit and who's not. Gangs can only read fear and that's it. A normal, everyday L2 citizen can tell who is the real deal and who isn't."

"I understand," Quatre said, picking up his duffel bag. "So when do we leave?"

"Our flight is not until this afternoon so we might as well get something to eat on our way to the shuttleport," Duo replied, heading for the door. "It's probably going to be the last good food we'll have for a while."

Nodding in understanding at Duo logic, he paused suddenly as if something had occurred to him. "Hey Duo? How'd you get behind me?"

Smirking, Duo only replied, "Trade secrets, Q."


	5. Trust the Expert

Author's Note: Once again, I have brought a fic back to L2. Prepare for yet more depressing descriptions of this place. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: can't think of anything at the moment

Trust the Expert

Quatre really appreciated Duo's order to watch how he walked. It gave him the opportunity to ogle his behind without being reprimanded for it. However, he couldn't concentrate on just that, no… He needed to watch how Duo walked and just seeing that seemed complex.

Duo didn't just walk. He was graceful, he was light, it seemed that he was walking on air instead of earth. But he had to start somewhere and so he choose to start with just matching footsteps. Right foot first, then left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right, left, right, left…

Oh this was much harder than he thought!

He didn't have too much time to practice. The majority he did was done at the shuttleport as Duo walked through the surprising uncrowded building. Then again, it wasn't traveling season, so there wasn't too much of a bustle here.

In less than an hour, both were seated on the shuttle, waiting for take off.

He was a bit flustered as Duo's proximity was close, very close. He was in the seat right next to him, settling in the window seat. That meant he, Quatre, was in the middle seat, the aisle currently unoccupied. It would remain that way upon take off as it seemed not too many people traveled to L2 for leisure.

Well, he might as well get comfortable. It was going to be a long flight. What could he do to take his mind off of this? Well, there were _those_ thoughts that he could entertain…

---

As soon as they left the shuttle and Quatre became acquainted with the colony air, he almost gagged. The air was horrible! What was…were those smells? How could such a place exist?

If this Colony was a living entity, Quatre was sure it was a dieing one.

Duo took it all with no problem but slowed his pace as to let his Arabian companion get use to his new surroundings. Quatre couldn't be any more grateful. This was where Duo hailed from? Why hadn't anything been done to improve it?

The moment the two stepped out of the shuttleport, Quatre was proven that there were much worse things in this world. The decrepit aura of the colony overwhelmed him immediately though Duo seemed unaffected.

"Get it together Quatre," Duo warned. "We're in enemy territory now. One false move and we won't have to worry about some terrorists with chemical weapons."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he did his best to match Duo's pace.

"We're going into one of the motels around here," Duo answered.

Quatre frowned. "Why not one of the better hotels? I can afford it."

"Because, here when one person knows something, everybody knows it," Duo replied. "It'd be better if we stayed at a motel. We're less conspicuous that way, at least to the predators who are roaming about. Only idiots begging to get mugged go to fancy hotels around here."

Quatre nodded. Duo was the expert here. He knew how to survive, maybe even thrive, here. He would just have to trust his judgment.

They had only went the distance of a city block when Duo suddenly pulled him into an alley. The next thing he knew, grime was being smacked onto his face.

"What are you doing?!" Quatre demanded, trying to clean off the grime only to spread it instead.

"Disguising you," Duo answered, adding more grime to him. "Can't have anybody recognizing you or me." The moment he said that, he added grime to his own face. Turning his head to a side, he called out, "Hey kid! How much for the hat?"

Confused, Quatre turned his head to look and was surprised to find a little boy there in ragged clothing, a cap on his head. The boy eyed them both warily and Quatre could see the absence of childish innocence in them.

"Why do ya wan it?" the boy questioned, the L2 accent heavy in his voice.

Duo continued with disguising Quatre, rubbing grime into his golden locks as he answered the child. "I like it."

The boy eyed him as if he was crazy. "Dat dun sound right. Why do ya really wan it?"

"Okay, you got me," Duo confessed. "I kinda wanted a souvenir of sorts when I left."

"Why not da whole package?"

"Not enough room in my suitcase. If I could, I would, but I can't."

Quatre had no idea where the conversation was going at this point and the boy continued to eye Duo suspiciously.

"One hundred dollars," the boy said, naming his price.

"Deal."

Quatre's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The boy's eyes nearly did the same. Was that hat really important to Duo?

Duo had pulled out a wallet that looked familiar to the blond Arab and was taking out a few bills. "Here it is. Want to count um?"

The boy crept closer. When he was five feet from Duo, he leapt, snatching the money out of Duo's hand, dropping his hat on the ground. The boy had disappeared into the darkness of the alley and Duo chuckled lightheartedly as he wiped the grime off his hands before tucking his braid in his shirt. He put the hat on his head as he stood up and Quatre could tell that Duo's head was just a little bit bigger than it. That surprised him. The hat seemed to fit the boy pretty well and it almost fit Duo…

"Why did you do that?"

Duo looked at Quatre, a sad look in his eyes. "That money will last the kid a while. He can get new clothes, decent food, anything he wants with it."

"But what was that about a package? What did he mean?"

Duo sighed and looked into Quatre's eyes. "What he meant was why the hat when I could get all of him instead?"

"All of him instead?"

"You think he wants to be here? No, like most people in this place, he wants off. Unfortunately, I don't know what I could have done to help. I mean, sure, I could have taken him back with us when we left but then what? The only alternative that I could do was give him some cold, hard cash."

By then, Quatre had felt his back pocket. His eyes widened. "That was _my_ wallet!"

"You're a billionaire, you can take it," was Duo's reply as he turned the Arabian around and heading out of the alley.

---

Opening the door to what would be their headquarters for a while, Quatre was filled with joy when he saw that the room had only one bed. Sure it wasn't a small one but the fact remained that he would be _sharing_ a _bed_ with _Duo_! He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Alright Quatre, this will be our base of operations," Duo announced, dropping his duffel bag onto the floor. "If we ever get split up, come back here first and foremost. No exceptions."

"I understand."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to call Une. Make yourself at home while I'm gone, okay?"

Nodding, Quatre waited until Duo left before he sat down on the bed. It had been a tiring day. Duo had spent most of the time pointing out things to him, making sure he had a basic sense of how to get around. Doing that being covered with Allah only knew what had been quite uncomfortable as he was too used to being clean…er than that. Sure, he had gone days without bathing during the wars but he had never been as filthy as he was at this moment.

But it seemed to have worked. The dirtied appearance that Duo had forced on him seemed to act as a repellent towards the citizens of L2. Then there was checking into the motel. Duo had chosen one of the less shoddy ones but even then it looked like the type of place where men brought prostitutes. At least the room looked better than check-in desk.

He couldn't wait to be clean again. But first, he'd have to ask Duo if it was okay. He was, after all, the expert on L2.

---

The boy traversed his way through the labyrinth of alleyways to "The Hideout."

He couldn't wait to show Wolf his spoils for the day. A hundred dollars! And for his hat no less! Man, that guy was an idiot! He would have gone lower, even down to a single dollar!

Approaching a sturdy-looking door, he knocked twice, then once, then twice again. Waiting three seconds, he pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

Ah! Home sweet home!

"Ya back, kiddo! What'cha get?"

"Ya won't believe dis Wolf!" he exclaimed. "I met dis guy today who wanted my hat for a hundred dollars!"

Pure silence. Then the boy heard the sounds of Wolf's footsteps as his elder appeared before him. The boy held out the money proudly, waiting for a positive reaction.

"Whoa…" Wolf spoke, taking the money out of the boy's hands. "I never seen so much cash in one place 'fore. Are ya sure ya wasn't followed?"

The boy frowned. "I'm sure. I looked behind me every ten steps!"

"Good. Can't have any of dose guys knowin' wheres we are."

The boy's eyes grew solemn. No, they couldn't have that. If they knew where they were…

"Get ready for bed, kiddo," Wolf spoke, ruffling the boy's hair. "Tomorrow, we're gonna go out and eat a real breakfast."

"Will ya tell me a story?" the boy asked, eyes sparkling.

"Sure. Wat ya want ta hear?"

"Another story wit Kid! Dose are da best!"

"Sure ding. I'm right behind ya."

As the boy hurried to the next room, Wolf remained where he was. He looked into the shadows, seeing memories that only he remembered.

Quietly, he whispered to himself, "Miss ya Kid."

Slowly, he followed after his charge.


	6. Investigating a Mystery

Author's Note: Alright, I'll admit, this is going a bit slow. However, things should be picking up right about now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: can't think of anything at the moment

Investigating a Mystery

Contrary to what most people thought, Quatre was _not_ a morning person.

Duo found that out the hard way.

And no, he doesn't want to talk about it.

Ever.

Now it was early in the morning and even criminals have to sleep _some_time. So camouflage was not needed, though Duo still dirtied Quatre's hair just in case, the hat "purchased" from yesterday settled on top of his head. Duo simply tucked his braid under his coat and out they went.

Of course, their arrival at the base was unexpected. Oh they were expected just not at that time of morning.

The security was tight, Duo had to admit. He couldn't see any breaches but if he was really studying it, he probably could have. But that was not why he was here. He was here to investigate how a group of would-be terrorists were able to kill so many guards and smuggle VX poison gas out of such a place without anybody suspecting a thing.

He learned that inspections were planned at random, so they had to be on the ball at all times. High officials were usually in charge of such inspections and they were well known among the ranks so trying to pose as them wouldn't work. Security was just as tight inside as it was outside. That explained why the security officials were all killed. But that fact was only known inside the base and among a privileged few outside. Keppel was one of those but he was dead. According to the autopsies, he was dead before the inspection team arrived. And yet, the gate guards could identify him. There was something fishy going on here.

And then Quatre suggested something to him that was a bombshell.

"What if it was an inside job?"

"Inside job?"

"Well, I did run the Winner Corporation. Such things were common, more so than you think."

It made sense. A lot of sense. There were so few who knew about the workings of the base. He ordered that all surviving guards and soldiers be interviewed and checked out for such a thing. That also included the officers who weren't happy with that.

Thankfully, Une had given him a great deal of authority, backed by none other than Relena Peacecraft. There was no way he was going to be argued with.

And yet, a few days later when the interviews and check-ups were finished, there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Okay, so they were back at square one again. Though it was still suspect that there was an insider about, it didn't seem as if the insider was in the base. There were a handful of people outside but none of them could have done it either.

So what the hell was going on?

Getting a withdrawal from Quatre's bank account, which didn't leave a dent in it, he left Quatre to take care of the bureaucratic stuff while he went fishing for information on the streets.

There wasn't much to get. There were only two people (and yes, he kept count) that recalled a caravan of military vehicles. Only one of them had a good look at the passenger sides. According to the base guards' accounts, General Keppel had been seated on the passenger side. However, the informant said that he couldn't see through the windows. Too dark. And from what he knew, the vehicles' windows were tinted.

Thus, Duo now found himself back at the motel, clean from a shower and taking a look at the local TV channels. They were all being beamed in from Earth and the other Colonies via satellites so he didn't need to worry about crappy stuff on the L2 channels, that is if they were still up.

That was when Quatre came in, mentally exhausted. The Arabian had stopped just in front of the bed for some odd reason that Duo couldn't figure out until he looked down.

Oh yeah. He was clad only in a towel and his torso was bare. Guess Quatre was enjoying the show, heh heh…

Stretching out on the bed, Duo asked suggestively, "See something you like?"

The blond Arabian blushed and turned his face away. "Sorry."

"Naw, that's okay," Duo said, waving off the apology. "You can look if ya want. Just no touching."

Quatre was not about this opportunity pass, so he turned his head back to look at the offered sight. Now Duo was not one who looked bad. To the blond, he looked like a God. The body had little if no fat at all, most of it muscle. There were a few scars here and there, one in particular on his side, going straight to his back. He didn't recall that one or ever heard of Duo ever getting injured in that area. Plus, it was jagged so it couldn't have been a bullet or a knife.

Perhaps something else? Most likely. Duo came from this place; it was most likely he got it here.

But otherwise, it was a gorgeous view. And was Duo…grinning? Oh Allah, was his interest that visible?

"Hey Q? You got a problem down there."

Looking down, he flushed in embarrassment. So that's why Duo was grinning. Allah, why did he have to find out this way?

The sudden hissing from the television diverted Duo's attention from flustering Quatre. He frowned at the fuzzy screen. Stupid, crappy, L2 reception! As if things couldn't get any worse!

And then the picture returned and things got worse.

There on the television screen were several men, all dressed for combat. The one in front was a tall and powerfully built man who was balding with long, shoulder-length hair growing from his sides. His face was stern, his blue eyes hard. With a deep voice, he began his speech.

"Attention citizen of L2! This is the Colonial Liberation Armed Forces! For too long, L2 has been left to flounder and rot, the government of Earth failing to keep their promises! All the other Colonies have prospered but not L2! Now is the time we take charge of our own fate! Our destiny! L2 must leave the tyrannical rule of the Earth and its co-conspirators, the other Colonies! They seek to profit off of L2's misery while they grow fat and rich. Well no more!"

The man gestured and the camera turned to a rocket, a panel open and revealing the hollow interior. One of the men appeared, holding a canister which he opened and pulled out the contents.

It was some strange device but in the center of it was strings of green orbs.

"Citizens of L2," the leader spoke. "Take a good look at our weapons. What you see before you will spearhead our rebellion, leading to our independence! We shall start by using this weapon of mass destruction on the symbol of repression on this colony, the complex where are so-called "representatives" plot to rob us further of what little we have. Answer our call for independence. Our future is at stake and only we must be the ones to shape it!"

The TV screen turned fuzzy again, but this time, Duo was not pissed. Getting up, he quickly got dressed and went in search of a phone. Once securing one, he dialed Une's office, the Preventers Director answering immediately.

"Hey Une? We have a problem."


	7. Confess Your Fears

Author's Note: Nothing much going on here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight strong language

Confess Your Fears

One week had passed since that declaration and things had deteriorated.

A section of L2 had been taken over by the rebels. The Preventers were holing up towards the center of the Colony. The battle lines had been drawn between the two forces. But that was not the worst of it.

Some of the gangs had joined forces, creating a third force and taking a piece of L2 for themselves. Now, not only did they have to worry about rebels, they had a mounting gang war on their hands.

L2 was falling apart.

Only now was Earth and the other Colonies concerned. It seemed as if the new outbreak of violence was just the catalyst for other revolutionary groups to come out of the woodwork. The Earth had to reinstate an armed force to deal with it all while the Preventers were stuck in the quagmire of L2.

But there was one thing that Duo did find positive about this. It wasn't his fault and nobody thought it was either. But not at first. Fortunately, Une had managed to curtail that train of thought early, when he had first contacted her about the situation.

Now, he was being conferred with over how to deal with the situation, as he was the "expert" on L2.

His response was simple. "This was just waiting to happen."

Nobody quite liked that statement. When they asked what they could do to solve it, he had an answer for that as well.

"You can't. Something like this was inevitable. You're the ones who set this all up. No amount of cash is going to fix L2 now. If you're going for the cheapest way possible, then evacuate every single person that you can and blow this shithole up."

That wasn't well received either.

And now he found himself in his sleeping quarters, laying on his stomach on the bed, his head buried into his arms. This was going all wrong. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought something like this would happen. It wasn't too surprising but the magnitude was. And he was just being pragmatic. Save L2? That was laughable.

It was too late for this colony. It was too late years ago.

But then again, politicians did enjoy spending taxpayers' money. Revitalizing L2 would be nothing more than a waste of money.

He felt a gentle hand rub his back, accompanied by a voice. "Hey, you all right?"

Duo smiled to himself sadly. Good ol' Quatre. Always there to lend you a shoulder to cry on. Well, this time, he needed more than a shoulder. He needed a few bodies to mutilate. What? It was a great way to let out stress! Just as long as no kids saw it of course; don't want them doing it.

"No, Quatre, I'm not doing all right," he answered. Seeing Quatre's look urging him to continue, he did just that. "It looks like L2 is finally going down the crapper. I always kinda expected it to happen but not like this. This is where I grew up, where I use to live. There's still memories here…memories I'd like to not forget."

"Why?" Quatre questioned, hoping to get Duo to open up more.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'those who forget history are doomed to repeat it?' I'm afraid, that if all the places I have memories, the good and the bad…what if I forget and…"

"You won't forget, Duo," Quatre stated, rubbing his back. "How can you? You still remember them and you've been away from here for what? A few years? You don't need physical reminders of your past; they're still with you. Isn't that why you grew out your hair?"

"That was to remember _people_, Quatre. Not events."

Quatre wanted to continue this, but he couldn't. Time didn't permit it. He was growing so much closer to Duo…

"I really want to continue this," he spoke, "but I'm afraid I came because Une wants you. They've figured out who is responsible for this."

"You really know how to kill the mood, you know that?" Duo quipped. However, he didn't seem irritated as there was a small smile on his face.

"I want to hear more though," Quatre insisted. "At least later. But now…"

"Yeah, yeah, we have a son of a bitch to take care of. Well, no time like the present."

Quatre smiled at him then. Duo could have sworn it was blinding. What did this mean though? Sure, Quatre was amazing, not just in the looks department but as a person… But still, there was still him, the one who still had his heart, even after all this time. And he didn't want Quatre to share his fate either.

As Quatre led the way out, Duo glanced back at an object that laid on the bed. Reaching back, he picked up the hat that he had purchased from the street kid and tucked it into his shirt. Not wasting anymore time, he followed after Quatre.

---

"Is everybody here?" Une asked.

Only the five Gundam pilots were at her side and each nodded.

"Very well then. Let's begin."

Using a clicker, Une pressed a small button on it, causing an image of the leader of CLAF, or Colonial Liberation Armed Forces. Duo's eyes narrowed. Oh yeah, that was the bastard alright, no doubt about it.

Hardened blue eyes stared out from the picture, surrounded by weatherworn skin. Shoulder length gray hair grew from the sides of his head, the top already bald. He was dressed in what looked liked an Alliance military uniform and he was quite big. There was no doubt about it, he was responsible for the current situation on L2.

"This is Victor Katsaris. The picture he is in, as you can guess, comes from the days when the Earth Sphere Alliance was in power. According to what we know, before you all arrived for your altered Operation Meteor, he had achieved the status of Brigadier-General when he was dishonorably discharged. At the time, he had been in charge of none other than the base here on L2 from which he stole the VX from."

Well, that answered a few questions. Duo cursed himself. He had been looking at present day suspects when he should have looked at past ones. But…why hadn't his name come up in the inquiries? Hmmm…

"As of yet, we do not know why he was discharged but whatever it was, it must have upset him, giving him the motivation to carry out this."

"But why start now?" Wufei asked. "Why not when he was discharged?"

"You all had something to do with that," Une answered. "As I said before, he was discharged just before you all arrived with your Gundams."

"But why didn't he transport the VX off the colony?" Quatre asked. "Why did he stay here?"

"We don't know precisely about why he's still on L2," Une answered, "but from what we dug up, he's a native of L2. That might be the reason, although we're not completely sure of that."

"So what's the battle plan?" Duo asked, his eyes not leaving the picture.

Une nodded and clicked the clicker, changing the image. A layout of several buildings appeared. The map was mainly blue except for small areas of green, yellow, and orange.

"This is a thermo image of part of the area controlled by CLAF. The orange dots here and here are confirmed locations of two rockets of VX gas. We have yet to find the others but as of now your mission is this.

"I want you all to go in to this area and disable the rockets. After that, I want you to find and neutralize General Katsaris so we can at least eliminate one of the forces here on L2."

"Who's in charge?" Heero questioned.

Une remained silent for a minute before turning to Duo. "I would like for you to lead this mission, Duo."

Heero frowned. "After what's happened?"

Une cut him off before he could go any further. "We were all caught off guard by this. Duo is not to blame for it either. The reason I want Duo to lead is because he is still our only expert on L2."

"But he's our _only_ expert," Heero argued. "If we lose him, then what?"

"He's the only one who knows this Colony intimately," Une countered. "He should be able to identify which buildings these are and get into them without anyone the wiser."

"And why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?" Duo cut in. "Look, Heero. Une's the boss around here and she's trusting me again. Deal with it. Besides, I'd rather do something else that debate with petty politicians over what to do about L2. Une's doing them a big favor by getting me away from them. Any longer and Katsaris over there won't be your only problem.

"Now I know this area. In fact, this is where I grew up. I know lots of ways in and out that only a few people know exist. I'm going whether you like it or not so shut your piehole, okay?"

Heero's eyes narrowed and Duo thought that he had just made things worse when the Perfect Soldier just crossed his arms over his chest and sat down. Whew, okay, one crisis averted. Anymore?

"Now's not the time to be arguing." The person who spoke was not the person Duo expected. Trowa now took center stage. "We need to work together and end this as soon as possible. We're helping no one if we are divided. So forget any differences right now and work together."

"Very well said," Wufei praised, smiling slightly at the unibanged man.

Trowa successfully fought against a pinkish tint that threatened to show up. The mission first, he told himself. Do that first and then maybe…maybe…

"You heard him," Une picked up. "Now's not the time to be fighting each other. Duo, when do you want to head out?"

Duo closed his eyes and thought to himself. Opening them, he answered, "Tomorrow morning, about what would be three in the morning, when it's still dark. All of you rest up while you can. We're all going to need it."

One by one, the other pilots nodded first, Heero being the last one and doing so reluctantly.

"Alright, people," Duo then said. "See you in a few hours."

Abruptly, he turned around and left them all, much to their surprise, to go to his quarters.


	8. Enemy Territory

Author's Note: Now for some action and by action, I mean violence. None of that lovey-dovey stuff…yet. So, take a look and tell me what you think. I get so lonely. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight strong language, death, violence, that good stuff

Enemy Territory

The Colony's "night" reigned supreme as five figures stole through it, silent as death itself.

All were clad in skintight, black combat suits, each carrying their own preferred arsenal. In the lead was Duo Maxwell as he led the team deep into enemy territory. The old rush that he felt back when the Gundams were still around energized him.

Crouching, at a corner, he spied for any enemies before motioning for the others to join him. They were about to enter CLAF territory now. That meant that silence was more than necessary. It was vital.

Though he knew the ways around, he couldn't always be up front so he would point the way out on occasions and have them check it out first. Signaling for Trowa to go up first, he used hands signs and gesture, instructing the silent one on where to go. Nodding, Trowa moved out, getting to the entrance of an alley and securing it before signaling back for the others to join him. One by one, the other four moved until they were regrouped and Duo selected another to go ahead.

This pattern was repeated time and again until they got close to one of the target buildings. Now things were getting interesting. The rebels had put up guard patrols all of a sudden. Very suspicious indeed. But fortunately, for this particular building, Duo knew a secret way in.

Signing for the others to follow him, he started moving away from the building, turning a secure corner after making sure that there was no one behind it. The other pilots were confused by this action but followed nonetheless. Duo was in charge. They had no choice but to obey him.

Following after the braided one, Duo led them down a few alleys before stopping at a dead end. Duo waited until the rest had caught up before signing for two to keep watch. Quatre and Wufei took this duty as Duo moved over to a small pile of trash. Old street instincts made him look both ways before he tucked his foot in-between the trash and the wall, sliding it over. Of the other two pilots, Trowa and Heero, both were surprised to see a jagged hole in the building's side.

Motioning for Heero, Duo signed for the Perfect Soldier to go in and survey the area immediately inside. No matter what, he was to take no action. Handing him a pebble, he told Heero to throw it back towards them to let them know it was all secure.

Accepting his mission, Heero proceeded in. Duo put his back against the wall, legs on either side of the hole, keeping watch for any enemy activity, Trowa keeping an eye on the small entrance. When a pebble bounced out, Duo got the attention of the others and had them proceed to enter.

Duo made sure he was the last one in as he pulled the trash back in front of the entrance. It wouldn't do for the enemy to come across it by accident.

Then the pattern used to infiltrate the enemy sector of L2 was used once again as the five pilots traversed the hallways and the corridors of the building, going up to each floor, searching for the first rocket.

The security, though, was pitiful. There was hardly anybody around. This was too easy. But that raised the suspicions of all the pilots. Nothing was too easy. There was always some sort of catch waiting to pounce.

But yet it didn't come.

And then they found the object of their search.

It stood near an old, boarded up window, aimed straight at it. If it were launched, the boards would have no effect in stopping it. Only two rebel guards stood by. But even that was laughable. Neither of them were doing their jobs correctly. One was cleaning out their gun while the other was cleaning under his fingernails with a Bowie knife.

Nodding to Trowa, the two pilots separated from the others while they kept watch. The duo crept into the room, splitting up to opposite ends, each selecting their victim while drawing out their own knives.

Duo's choice was the one cleaning his fingers while Trowa would take the other. Getting into place, Trowa struck first, clamping his hand down on his victim's mouth and slitting his throat. The other looked up and caught the death of his comrade but that was all. Duo struck, slamming the blade of his knife into the man's skull. The two waited until they were positive that both were dead before signaling that all was clear. The other three pilots entered one at a time, checking behind just to be sure no one was coming. They were unfazed by the two dead bodies, their attention focused on the rocket.

"Okay, who knows how to disable this thing?" Duo whispered.

Naturally, it was Trowa, the weapons expert. Figures he would look up how to take care of the rocket. Taking out a small, felt-covered package, the unibanged one unzipped it and removed a small screwdriver from it. He unscrewed the hatch which resided on the long cylinder, making up the rocket's body and opening it, Duo taking the screwdriver so that Trowa could do whatever it was he was suppose to do next, pocketing the tool. With utmost care, he removed the canister from which the VX was stored.

Then Trowa opened the canister, carefully pulling out the device within that held a series of small, green, glass balls, arranged like a string of pearls. They all glanced at each other, with the exception of Trowa.

This was the deadliest substance known to man? Those little orbs had the power to wipe out an entire city's population? They didn't laugh though. Even though the Zero system was nothing more than the size of a hard drive, it had the capability to drive a person insane. Size did not matter in this game.

Trowa removed the VX from the device, the orbs attached to the top of the device, making it look like a jellyfish, and laying it down gently on the floor. Then with a knife, he proceeded to remove the poison strings of orbs. Once done, Trowa put the top back on and then returned the device back to the canister which went back into the rocket. Then the strings of VX were stashed away, hidden so that they would not be found. With that done, it was time to move out and find the other rocket.

But that still left the question: where were the other eighteen?

---

Their luck had run out.

It took its time coming, damn it.

They were just getting back to the hidden entrance when some young rebel caught sight of them. Now the guy had had the opportunity to shoot and kill one of them but instead sounded an alarm with his voice.

It was pretty damn loud too. Duo could have sworn he went deaf even though he was perhaps thirty, forty feet away. What kind of lungs did he have anyway?

And then Heero had to go and shoot him without using a silencer. Any element of secrecy they once had was now gone, their cover blown.

Damn it, and they were on a roll too!

In the ensuing commotion, which included a mob of rebels coming out of nowhere and causing them to separate, Duo now found himself in a gun fight with none other than Heero Yuy at his side. At least the situation was a gung-ho one where dead bodies were more valuable, to him anyway, than anything else.

Now, while their aim was precise and dead on, what they lacked was ammunition. While this contingency had been considered, it had been judged that so much ammunition would slow them down more. If only he had insisted on having more, what others were saying be damned.

"We need to get out of here," Heero shouted as he returned fire, stating the obvious.

Duo refrained from giving him a look. "They're cornering us. We're going to have to split up. At least one of us might get out."

"No!" Heero shouted.

Duo narrowed his eyes and invoked his authority. "No Heero. I'll cover you. Get out while you can, alright?"

Heero normally expressionless face twisted into something Duo couldn't recognize and didn't care to evaluate.

"That's an order, Yuy!" he snarled. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nodding, have no choice but to obey, Heero dashed out of cover as Duo began firing as much as possible at the enemy. Glancing over to see Heero vanishing down an alley, he turned his attention back to the fight only to see someone fire an RPG at him.

Son of a bitch.

Eyeing yet another alley, Duo leapt towards it but didn't quite make it. The explosion behind him flung him straight into one of the alley's walls, his head striking against the brick and concrete.

Pain exploded in his head and then all Duo could see was darkness.

---

Heero had just made it to cover when he intercepted a rebel fighter. Acting quickly, he snapped the enemy's neck and took up the semi-automatic that was in the rebel's possession.

And then he heard an explosion.

Returning to the alley entrance, he saw the remnants of fire in the spot where he had last seen Duo.

Eyes narrowing in rage, all the Perfect Soldier could see now was red. Snarling, he began firing at his enemies, killing without mercy.

---

The body of a young man laid on the alley ground, blood trickling from his head.

Two small eyes spied the person but was about to leave when something caught his eye.

A braid, a long braid was attached to the young man and the small eyes widened. Disappearing into shadows, the owner of the eyes, a boy, reappeared, leading a young man by the hand.

"Dare he is Wolf!" the boy pointed out excitedly.

"Wat about him?" Wolf asked.

"He's da guy dat bought me hat for a hundred bucks! I know dat dare braid anywhere."

Wolf examined the injured young man skeptically. Kneeling down, he took a closer look at the young man.

His eyes widened.

"It can't be…" he murmured, a hand reaching down to touch the young man's face.

"Wat is it?" the boy asked, surprised by Wolf's reaction.

Oblivious to everything around him, Wolf rubbed his thumb on a cheek, cupping the injured man's face. Then without warning but with great care, he picked up the injured man, a gleam in his green eyes.

"C'mon kiddo, gots ta get back ta da Hideout."

The boy nodding his head, he led the way as Wolf following, disappearing into the shadows with the injured Duo.


	9. Impossible yet Possible

Author's Note: Now for, yet again, more answers in this ever increasingly complex story. And yes, it will get more complex, just so you all know. By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to Ghost-girl-13. Your powers of observation are most profound and you literally figured it out with so few clues. As for the rest of you, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: the usual sappy stuff you see in every other fic

Impossible yet Possible

It was quiet. Too quiet. Was he dead then? Knowing his luck, most likely not but one could always hope…

By the way, was Hell suppose to be this dark? He couldn't see shit. And why, oh why, was his head throbbing in pain? Wait, could a dead person even feel pain?

Oh great, he was alive. Whoopie. Once again he cheated death again. This was starting to get old already. Okay, so where was he and was he captured?

Wait…what was that? It felt wet…and cool. Was that water running down his face? He couldn't open his mouth and lick it up, there was somebody beside him, watching him.

Cracking his eyes open ever so slightly, he caught a small glance and managed to make out the outline of the person next to him. He was small…a lot smaller than he thought…wait a minute, it couldn't be…

He groaned aloud, creating the ruse that he was just waking up. It was a risky gamble, he could be in enemy hands but he didn't feel as if he were in danger though. At least not yet.

"Hey Wolf! He's wakin' up!"

That kid! The one he had bought the hat from no less! What was he doing here? And why was he taking care of him anyway? This wasn't like the street kids he grew up with. Maybe things had changed more than he thought.

He heard soft footsteps approach, signifying that "Wolf" was coming. Yet there was something about that, the footsteps. His eyes half-opened, he ignored the throbbing pain in his head as he turned his head towards the direction of those soft footsteps.

Then everything froze.

His eyes widened to their full extent, his mouth gaping, face paling, and anything else he wasn't aware of…wait, the pain in his head was striking him even more fiercely every second. But yet, he could ignore that at the sight that stood before. The _impossible_ sight…

It was impossible. He shouldn't be there. He was dead! He had held his corpse in his arms! There was no way that those eyes…those green eyes…should be open and looking at him, life still in those depths. Was he losing his mind or was he really dead? But he looked older! And damn it, from this angle he still looked taller.

He gasped out the first word he could say. This had to be a hallucination…

"Solo…?"

The street urchin standing above simply smiled and kneeled down so as to be closer to the injured Duo. "Hey Kid."

---

Quatre was worried. No more than that. There was no way to describe how he felt. Duo had yet to return and according to what Heero had said when he came back…

No…no, that couldn't be the truth. It was unthinkable. Impossible.

Ever since coming to L2, Quatre's ever growing respect for the braided pilot increased. Duo had grown up among such decadence and vice and yet he had managed to not only survive it but to escape from it. Compared to his own upbringing, Quatre didn't doubt that he wouldn't have lasted a minute here.

And now Duo was missing-in-action, probably dead. No, he wasn't dead. He couldn't die, not like that. Duo couldn't be killed off with a rocket launcher…okay, maybe he could, but that was not the point.

Duo Maxwell had survived gang warfare, poverty, disease, and the other elements of L2. He had survived not one, but _two_ wars, being captured three times and yet still he lived.

He would survive this, of that Quatre was certain.

Duo would contact them, somehow, someway. And knowing Duo, he'd let them know in a big way.

---

This couldn't be happening, and yet it was.

There he knelt, smiling down at him the smile he had thought he would never see again. The green eyes that looked down at him with fondness, the blond locks held in a ratty bandanna that was wrapped up to look like a headband. The scruffy clothes that were eternally dirty though the wearer didn't care about that. There were even holes in the jeans he wore. But yet the broad shoulders were still there, remaining the same for some strange reason. The skin, though dirty, was still miraculously healthy.

It was as if he hadn't changed a bit except get older and taller…

Wait, he was still taller? He'd have to compare heights later. He'd be damned if he was still shorter!

But back to the matter at hand.

"Are you…real…?" Duo spoke, still having trouble believing his eyes at this point. Maybe he was dead…

"In da flesh, Kid," Solo drawled, cracking a grin at him.

Still in a state of disbelief, he extended an arm out, laying his hand on Solo's cheek, trying to determine the solidity of the blond. Solo chuckled and laid his hand on Duo's, his thumb rubbing on the appendage.

"But…how?" Duo gasped out. "You died… I saw you…dead…so how…?"

Solo smiled sadly down at Duo. "Ya 'member Copy Chris?"

Duo's eyes widened. Copy Chris. The only other orphan around, besides Duo, who had been obsessed…yeah…with Solo. However, Copy Chris took it to an extreme, going as far to dress and act like Solo. Hell, there had been times when people _had_ mistaken Copy Chris for Solo.

Which would explain something. Solo, if he remembered, had felt a little _lighter_ when he had held his "corpse." Plus there was the scar Solo had that Copy Chris had tried to recreate on his own body…and hadn't done too good of a job at it.

But then…where had Solo been?

"Then where were you?" he asked, still trying to take that piece of information in.

"Caught," Solo answered simply. "Got put in an orphanage. Took me a while ta get out an' escape. When I did, I couldn't find anybody. I looked all over. I heard 'bout some kids getting' taken ta da Maxwell Church but by da time I got dare, it was bombed. I dot ya was dead."

That made some sense now that he thought about it. Rumors of kids getting sent to orphanages and the like were practically non-existent. But that would mean Solo had been on the streets, by himself no less, looking for them for months. Now that could bring tears to his eyes. And why the hell wouldn't his head leave him alone?! This was a sentimental moment and damn it, he couldn't be distracted from that!

Plus there was still the mission…oh crap, what happened? How long had he'd been out? How much had things changed? What about the other rocket?

So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the exchange between Solo and the boy. But he did attract their attention when he began moving to get up.

"Someding wrong, Kid?" Solo asked, frowning, as he gently pushed Duo back down.

"I need to go," Duo answered through gritted teeth as the pain in his head magnified. "I have a mission to complete."

"Mission?" Solo questioned. Looking down and taking in Duo's attire, the blond soon figured out what he was talking about. "Wait, when did ya join da military?"

"I'll tell you later," Duo answered as he struggled to sit up. "But right now, I've got to go."

"No way Kid," Solo stated. "Ya head's pretty busted up. Ya need ta rest."

"Later, Solo," Duo argued. "There's some guys out there with some really funky stuff. Very deadly and will kill everybody on this colony if used. I've got to stop them."

"Wat are ya talkin' about?" Solo asked.

"You know those rebels? Well, they stole some chemical weapons from the base here and are threatening to use them if the Earth and the other Colonies don't recognize the independence of L2. The Preventers don't want to risk a full-frontal assault on them until the weapons have been disabled. That's why I'm here. We got one but couldn't get to the other. It's only a matter of time before they decide to say 'screw it' and use the weapon."

"An' ya just going ta go in dare with a busted skull?"

Sighing, Duo answered, "If I have to, then yes."

Solo's eyes narrowed. "Alone?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Ya not goin' out dare with a head wound alone," Solo stated, continuing before Duo could protest. "If ya have ta go out, den I'm comin' with."

---

Katsaris glared at the now useless rocket.

Why, oh why, hadn't he considered this possibility? It had been one of the last things he had expected.

So there were some smart people in the Preventers, eh? Well, maybe not smart but definitely competent. It seemed there had been some changes since the Alliance.

Snorting, he turned around and left. There was only one course of action at this point. He was going to fire the remaining rocket. Sure, a bunch of people would die but if those idiots on Earth had really cared about the people on this Colony, then they wouldn't have stored their chemical and biological weapons here.

And yet, after everything that had happened, everything had gone according to plan. Phase Two was about to end.

Phase Three was about to start…


	10. Scary Leader Lady Person

Author's Note: Just setting everything up for the next chapter so be patient. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: can't think of anything at the moment

Scary Leader Lady Person

"Ya sure ya know wat ya doin'?"

"Hey, it's not like you _had_ to come."

"An' let ya go off like dis. Hell no!"

"Ssh! Will you keep quiet! Do you want us to get caught?"

Oh yes, it was just like old times. Two stubborn street rats arguing right before doing a job, whether it be stealing, pickpocketing, or stopping a deadly rocket from being launched.

Oh yeah, this brought back so many memories.

Duo couldn't have felt this comfortable in this situation than he did right then. It was just jitters, anxieties they needed to get out before proceeding. It was their pre-game exercise.

Besides, the pain in Duo's head had lessened to bearable levels. With Solo covering his six, he would have no problems unless they were spotted. Then there would be a problem.

Once again traversing the labyrinth of alleys, Solo in the lead this time, they headed towards the general area of where Duo suspected the last rocket was. His suspicions were soon proved correct as the presence of rebel activity increased dramatically. They were close now.

Duo wracked his mind, trying to remember which building exactly the rocket was being held. Damn, that blow to the head must have really scrambled some things. C'mon, think Duo think! Where was it? What did that thermo map show again?

Damn it! Damn it all to hell! He couldn't remember! This was just great!

"Wat we do now, Kid?" Solo whispered.

Duo's frustration increased to new heights. "The rocket is in one of these buildings. Before you ask, no, I can't remember which one it's in."

"Wat about dat one?" Solo pointed out.

Duo looked to see what Solo was getting at. He didn't see much of anything unless you counted the heavy presence of rebels around one of the buildings…

"What about it?"

"Dun you 'member anyding?" Solo asked. "Look. Why dare so many of dem over dare? Dey must be hiding someding in dare."

Okay, that made some sense. It made a lot in fact. Maybe Solo had a point. When having to survive using only survival skills, one could catch things that normally would have been overlooked. It was these skills that helped Duo out during the wars. So why not? If it led to something stupid, hey it wasn't the first time.

Besides their lives, what else did they have to lose?

"Where do you think that kid…what's his name again is?"

"It Adrian," Solo answered. "But I always call him kiddo. Couldn't bear ta call him Kid…"

"Okay, okay, so do you think he got out yet?"

"Positive. He'll get ya message over. Now wat do we do?"

---

The small eyes darted from side-to-side, searching for anything that might either get in his way or prevent him from completing his mission.

No one was about. Good. He was close to the Preventer part of town. Just a couple more streets and then he'd be in safe territory, or as safe as it could possibly be on the dump of a Colony.

Waiting just a few seconds more, the boy, Adrian, made his move, darting out into the street, running as fast as his little legs could carry him until he got to the other side and to the relative safety of the alley that was his temporary destination. Nothing happened, so he was okay for the mean time. So close…

He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when Wolf had convinced the other…what was his name…guess he was just the Kid then…to let him help. Even though he was suppose to just deliver a message, it was an important one, at least that's what Kid said, to the Preventers. He had repeated it multiple times until Kid was sure he could recall what it was.

It was probably a good thing. Despite not encountering anything thus far, the experience was still harrowing. He was more paranoid than usual. Having to make sure that he was not only followed but not seen and caught was really starting to fry his nerves. But Wolf and Kid were counting on him and he wasn't about to disappoint them.

Okay, he was at the last street, the "border." He had to find some cover first before he made the final dash. Damn it, there was nothing! What was he going to do?

Looking towards his left, he eyed an intersection, one of the roads leading straight down into Preventer territory. Wait a minute, who was that? There seemed to be two people patrolling that area. He couldn't get a good look at them, he was too far away. Damn it, what if they were rebels? Or worse, gang members? But if they were Preventers, then it would make things so much simpler. He could only hope that they were Preventers. Well, there was only one way to find out. But there was still the chance that they might mistake him for an enemy and kill him.

But hadn't his life been nothing but chance? He was always lucky at the end of the day when he found himself still living and breathing. Perhaps that luck would help him once again.

Taking a deep breath, he sprinted out from his cover, running to the intersection and the patrollers, whoever they may be.

What luck! They were Preventers! And they hadn't noticed him yet. Well, that last bit may not have been good but that was how things were turning out.

He slowed down at the intersection, his mind screaming at him to continue moving. Having to suppress that part of his brain, he slowly walked towards the two patrolling Preventers in the hope that they would notice him.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?"

Well there you go. Now to deliver his message. Which one was…what's her name? Lets see…he was having trouble with the name but what else did Kid call her? That's it!

"I need ta see da scary leader lady person!" he exclaimed, looking hopefully at the two Preventers.

The two Preventers, one of which was a man, the other a woman, raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other. Adrian frowned. Had he said something wrong?

"Lets contact Une," the man said hesitantly to the female Preventer, the woman nodding in agreement.

---

"Are ya da scary leader lady person?"

Quatre stared in shock at the sight before him. It was that boy from before, the one who Duo paid a hundred dollars for his hat! What was he doing here? And who was scary leader lady person?

The corner of Une's lips twitched upwards and she answered, "Yes, I am."

The boy eyed Une warily. "Ya dun look scary for a leader lady person."

"I'm not too sure about that," Une said, letting a small smile appear. "Where did you hear that, by the way?"

"Oh yeah! Kid told me ta tell ya someding!" the boy said, pride in his voice.

"Who is 'Kid'?" Une asked.

"Wat do ya mean? Kid is Kid. Dat's wat Wolf called him."

This was starting to do nowhere. Who were Wolf and this person the boy kept calling Kid? Une seemed to be thinking the same thing as she tried a different approach.

"What did Kid look like?"

The boy paused to think before answering. "He has these purple eyes…I know! He has long hair! It was wrapped I dink. Did ya know he bought my hat for a hundred bucks?"

Alarms sounded in Quatre's head. This boy was talking about Duo! And he was alive! "He's talking about Duo," he spoke to Une. Une nodded at him and looked back down at the boy.

"What did Kid want you to tell me?"

The boy's face screwed up as he tried to recall the message. "He said dat he was goin' after da last rocket, I dink. Told Wolf dare was some stuff in it that could kill everybody. Is dat true?"

Quatre glanced over at Une as the woman nodded at the boy. "Thank you very much…"

"Wolf calls me kiddo," the boy said, grinning up at Une.

"Alright then kiddo, you don't need to worry about what's going on now. We'll handle it from here." Once the boy had been escorted out, Une went straight to business. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. I want as many people we can spare to go into rebel territory."

"But why?" Quatre asked, not seeing where Une was going with this.

"It's just a ploy to distract the rebels. It should allow Duo and this Wolf to get to the other rocket and disable it. Meanwhile, I want you, Quatre, and the other Gundam pilots to go in and take care of Katsaris."

"I see," Quatre said, starting to get an idea of what Une was planning. "I'll go get the others."

"You do that," Une replied. "Just let me worry about the rest."

---

Katsaris stared at his man in disbelief.

"What do you mean the Preventers are heading here?"

"I saw them myself," the man spoke, breathing hard. "It's like they're going to invade."

Katsaris' eyes narrowed. What were the Preventers up to? Weren't they afraid he would launch a rocket? They were up to something. But what? Well, enough bluffing. Lets see how they react went they have a rocket loaded with VX flying into their faces.

"I want you to get the men together and intercept them," Katsaris commanded. "I'll go and get VX ready for launch. Just hold them off until the rocket is fired, understand?"

"Yes sir!" the man answered, saluting and leaving.

Picking up his M-16, he locked and loaded it, setting out to prepare the rocket. He'd show them all he wasn't going to be pushed around…


	11. Save the Day

Author's Note: I think the title should be a dead giveaway of what's going to happen but if no one can figure it out, just read and find out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: violence, some strong language

Save the Day

"What the hell is going on?" Duo muttered.

From their hiding place, Duo and Solo witnessed the rebels leaving the area for some reason. It didn't make sense, at least to Duo. Unless something else was happening…

Well, well, guess like Une was up to something. Well, no matter what it was, it was only a good thing for Duo. Waiting for the last of the rebels to disappear from sight, he nodded to his blond comrade who nodded back in agreement. Then the two dashed out, pressing themselves against the building's walls as they approached the back entrance. Hey, they weren't stupid enough to go through the front. That was something Heero would do.

And Duo was in no way that suicidal.

He let Solo inspect the door while he kept watch. Damn it, there was still a slight twinge of pain in his head. He was going to have to get it looked at when this was all over.

Solo gently opened the door and moved back, letting Duo spy out if the coast was clear. Confirming that there was no one about, he motioned for Solo to follow. Now, if his memory served him correctly, then the rocket would be set up on one of the upper floors, possible near the roof. It couldn't be on it as no images had confirmed that.

He headed for the stairs, Solo watching out for anybody that might decide to make an appearance. Once at the stairwell, Duo began climbing as quietly and as quickly as possible, Solo emulating his stealth as the best his abilities would allow. Stopping at the exit to the fifth floor, Duo opened it slightly and listened for anything that might indicate somebody was there.

Wherever there were people, the rocket was sure to be nearby.

However, he heard nothing so closed the door and started up to the sixth floor. He repeated the process for both the sixth and seventh floors before determining that the building may have been completely abandoned. If that was the case, then these guys were complete idiots!

So, he and Solo checked the entire seventh floor to find nothing. Alright, one floor down. Lets see what the others had too offer. He was positive that this was the building the rocket was being held. There had been one too many people guarding it before.

"Ya okay Kid?" Solo whispered.

Duo nodded, not bothering to answer. He wondered how Solo was taking this all. He seemed to be handling it well but then again they hadn't gotten into any fights yet. But Solo was used to sneaking around as well so he was probably in his element at the moment. Well, he'd have to see how Solo was after a fight.

It was on the sixth floor that they struck gold. There, just sitting in front of a window, aimed towards the center of L2, stood the lethal rocket. And to make matters even more laughable, there was no one about guarding it! But they could just be hiding after what happened to the last pair of guards so he shouldn't relax his guard yet. Secure the area first, disable the rocket, then he could get cocky.

In the distance, both the L2 natives could hear the beginning of battle. So the Preventers were moving in, eh? Risky move Une made. She was just lucky that he was here at the moment. Who knew when or if the rocket was going to be launched?

"I'm going in Solo," he whispered to his comrade. "I want you to stay out here and make sure nobody sneaks up. Okay?"

Solo nodded, tightening his hands on the pistol Duo had leant him. Turning away from his friend, he tiptoed into the room, eyes darting to and fro, trying to ferret out any threats that could be waiting to ambush him.

To his incredibility, there was no one here. Nothing. Zip. Nada. These people were complete morons! Knowing Solo had his back, he stole up to the rocket and rubbed his hands together. Now what was he suppose to do?

Damn it, why'd he have to hit his head again? Lets see, what happened last time? Okay…Trowa was the one doing everything…he opened up a panel…there it was, okay, he did he open it? There were screws…so he needed a screwdriver…did he even have one? What did Trowa do with his? He held it out and…he, Duo, took it! But then what did he do with it? Damn it, his brain was hurting. What did he do, what did he do, what did he do…

His eyes widened and he dug into a pocket, taking out the little tool Trowa had used earlier. Hot damn! He still had it! Okay, now down to business.

As quickly and gently as possible, be began to unscrew the panel. Okay, one screw…two screws…three…four! Okay, it was open—

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Duo froze and slowly turned around. Damn it, how come he didn't hear the guy? He was huge! Wait a minute, he looked familiar. Crap, it was General Katsaris! And was that an M-16?! Why hadn't he shot him by now? The rocket! Of course, he didn't want to hit the rocket!

Duo didn't answer. He glared at his adversary who was eyeing him with fury.

"I'll ask again," Katsaris spoke, "what are you up to?"

An explosion was heard in the distance and Duo had the guts to smirk. "What the hell do you think I'm up to? Shouldn't it be obvious, dumbass?"

Katsaris' eyes narrowed. "Step away from the rocket, boy, and I just might not kill you."

"You think I'm that stupid?" Duo replied. "The only reason you haven't shot me yet is because of this little guy behind me. You don't want to hit it and risk letting the gas out. I'm staying right here where it's safe."

"Oh really?" Katsaris asked. "Well what about your little blond friend? He's laying just out here. What about him?"

Duo's eyes widened. Shit! He'd forgotten about Solo! Fury contorting his face, Duo raised his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and slowly stepped away from the rocket. Katsaris strolled up and examined the rocket with one eye, the other keeping watch on Duo.

Nodding to himself, he turned his full, undivided attention to the pilot. "I have to admit you surprised me. Now I know the reason for the attack. It was a distraction wasn't it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Duo stated.

"So, you knew nothing of this?" Katsaris questioned. "So this is one big coincidence? I don't think so." With out warning, he slammed the butt-end of his weapon into the back of Duo's head.

Duo almost blacked out at the amount of pain that shot throughout his skull. Damn it, that _hurt_! The pain from earlier returned with a vengeance and it felt as if his head was going to explode from pressure that seemed to be building up from within. His arms were trembling as he sought to keep himself from dropping to the floor, no matter how much he wanted to do so.

Katsaris observed the end of his gun, seeing the blood on it. "You're injured, aren't you? Very admirable. Here, let me help you with that." Katsaris turned his M-16 around, the barrel pointing straight at Duo.

So this was how it ended, huh?

The next thing Duo knew, there was a loud whacking sound. Glancing up, he saw Katsaris turning around slowly to face a determined Solo who held a broken piece of wood in his hands.

"That wasn't nice," Katsaris commented as he quickly closed the gap between him and Solo, grabbing the blond by the front of his shirt and head butting him. Solo stumbled back, disoriented, clutching his forehead. Duo's eyes widened as big as they would allow as Katsaris raised his weapon.

Oh no. He had just found Solo again. There was no way in hell he was going to lose him.

Clenching his teeth, he scrambled onto his feet and rushed the General, knocking the man's aim away from Solo. Duo struggled to remove the weapon from Katsaris who was equally trying to retain it. Then without warning, he released it, causing Duo to stumble backwards for only a second until Katsaris tackled him.

Reacting quickly as only reflexes gained from intense training, Duo kneed Katsaris in the gut before the man could pin him using his weight. He slammed the side of the M-16 into Katsaris' throat, causing him to gag.

With Katsaris back on his feet, Duo got up onto his and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the General's face, throwing him over towards the rocket. Sending Duo a glare, his hand snaked out and his finger flipped a switch located on the rocket's launching base. A small red light began to flash, accompanied by a loud beeping sound. Realizing what Katsaris had done, Duo acted quickly.

He rushed the General, bringing him up to his feet, pushing him away, then pulling him back towards only to slam the front end of the rocket into the General's gut. Katsaris let loose an "oof!" as Duo practically ripped off the panel on the rocket's side and tore out the VX filled canister within.

In the next second, the rocket launched, taking Katsaris with it, through the window.

---

Katsaris cried out as he went flying through the air, clutching onto the metal projectile. His hold didn't last long as he lost his grip and began to fall downwards as the rocket continued on its predestined course.

Katsaris crashed through a run down greenhouse, landing in the rest of ill-cared plants that littered the glass building.

---

Une's eyes widened as she saw the rocket pass overhead, heading towards the central government building. She heard the crash of the projectile going straight through the walls and she could only feel her stomach clench.

She waited, waiting for something to happen. It seemed that the fighting had ceased as everyone waited for the promised death that the rocket was to deliver.

But nothing happened.

Then, from a communicator, she learned that the rocket was a dud. There was nothing inside of it! Relief passed through her like a wave. But before she could revel in it, there was a battle to finish first.

---

Duo coughed from the smoke that invaded his lungs. As carefully as he could, he laid the canister of VX on the ground and let a coughing fit take over him. With every cough, pain throbbed in his head and he couldn't help but groan aloud, releasing even more coughs.

Then he felt a strong hand start patting him on the back, followed by a warm chest pressing up against the side of his head.

"C'mon Kid," he heard Solo mutter to him. "Get it all out. Ya gonna be alright."

Giving up a few more harsh coughs, Duo collapsed into Solo's embrace, panting. Did he have a concussion? Knowing his luck, probably. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and rest. No…no he couldn't. He needed to…get back with the others first…but he was suddenly so tired.

"Ya all right?" Solo asked, worry coating his words.

Duo couldn't bring himself to answer.

"C'mon," Solo muttered as he stood up, putting Duo onto his shoulders, one hand holding onto his arm, the other on his leg. "I'm gonna get ya some help. Just hang in dare Kid."

"Freeze."


	12. Rivals

Author's Note: Here is the answer to the questions you have all been asking since chapter 1. For the time being, the story will divert away from its action plot and enter into the other primary plot. Trust me on this one, this will only be the beginning. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: very little, if any, strong language

Rivals

Solo froze at the sight of a unibanged man pointing a gun straight at his head. This may have been obvious, but by telling how the man was dressed, Solo guessed he was one of Duo's partners.

And it didn't help matters that he had Duo slung onto his shoulders, groaning in pain.

Well, shit. Wouldn't you know it? It's not the elements of L2 that killed him in the end.

However, this one-eyed man seemed to be calm and logical. "Who are you and what are you doing with Duo?"

"Da name's Wolf," he said, pausing when he saw recognition in the eye. "I'm just gettin' the Kid some help. He's pretty banged up."

The man nodded and took out a communicator, his eye not leaving him. "I found them. Duo's not in good shape and we're going to need a medic. Meet you back at base."

Putting the communicator away, he said, "I want you to come with me. Do you happen to know the quickest way to the Preventer section of the Colony?"

"I wouldn't know," Solo admitted. "But tell me where exactly ya needs ta go and I'll do me best."

Nodding, the man said, "Lets go."

---

Trowa watched the blond stranger Wolf curiously. Wolf, as he called himself, was at Duo's side, a hand gripping onto the braided one's hand. Wolf's green eyes watched Duo's drowsy form with concern, never straying far from him.

When they reach the Preventer section of L2, Wolf had led him down pathways that Trowa had never known existed. From the looks he had of Duo, Trowa assumed that his braided comrade had a concussion and worked with Wolf to keep him awake. The medics' diagnosis was indeed a concussion along with a cracked skull. How he received that last part was anybody's guess. Yet, through it all, Wolf had not left Duo's side once.

Who was this stranger? Why was he so concerned about Duo's welfare? And why did he keep calling him Kid?

It was at this moment that Trowa's thoughts were cut off as the doors to Duo's room burst open, revealing a very worried Quatre. The aquamarine eyes stopped at the sight of Wolf. The pause was only momentary as Quatre quickly settled himself on the other side, taking hold of Duo's other hand.

Glancing up, Trowa noticed there was…amusement?...in the green eyes of Wolf. That was certainly strange. Looking over to the door, he noticed two things.

One was Heero Yuy, who was glaring at the spectacle before him. Trowa frowned at that. Why was Heero, the Perfect Solider, glaring? Before he could assess it any longer, Heero had turned and left, leaving the other thing.

Now this one captivated the unibanged man. There stood the object of his affections, looking at the scene with amusement. Trowa turned his head so that Wufei wouldn't see the pink blush that he was sure was forming on his face. Damn it. Why was he losing control now? He tensed as he felt Wufei stop right next to him.

"Endearing, isn't it?" Wufei commented, his eyes focused on the three.

"Yes, it is," Trowa answered calmly, though his insides were quivering. At least he retained his outer appearance.

"I don't see any need why we would be needed here," Wufei said, now turning his dark eyes to Trowa. "How about we get something to eat?"

"Sure." Trowa was proud that he hadn't broken down yet. He was jumping up and down inside his head with glee as he followed his Chinese desire out.

---

Quatre couldn't help but be suspicious of this stranger, the blond that sat across from him, daring to hold Duo's hand as if he had known the braided one all his life. Who the hell did he think he was that he thought he could be allowed to bask in the presence of Duo Maxwell?

Damn, that sounded like he was obsessed, didn't it?

But still, there was something about this blond that put him off. He couldn't figure it out but he would know what it was when he figured it out. First thing was first though, Duo needed to be looked after.

Wait, what was that? Did his eyelid move? Yes…yes it was. It was opening! The next thing the blond Arabian knew, a violet eye appeared from the crack that the braided one's eyelid allowed. A small smile grew on the man's face and Quatre felt his heart flutter.

"Hey Q," Duo rasped. "Long time no see. How ya doing?"

"Much better," he answered. It was the truth, at least for him it was.

Duo didn't question it as his eyes moved over to the blond stranger and turn fond. Quatre then felt his heart fall at that. What did this mean?

"Hey Q," Duo spoke again. "I'd like for you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Solo. Solo, that there is Quatre Winner, one of my best friends."

Aquamarine looked up to meet green. "Nice ta meet ya Q," Solo said, holding out his hand. Since he was one of Duo's friends, the Arabian smiled as best as he was able at the moment and shook the offered hand. Was it his imagination or was this Solo grinning at him? That grin didn't look right. It almost looked…predatory.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and soon recognized that Solo knew. This blond stranger knew about his feelings and was challenging him, the prize being none other than Duo.

Now he knew what it was, what had put him off. Jealousy. Possessiveness. And the way Duo had looked at him…oh, he wouldn't let Duo go so easily. He had waited so long and he wasn't about to give up. Not now.

Not when it was just beginning.

---

Solo could feel from the firmness of the handshake that this Quatre was comfortable with him. But it was not because he was a stranger that was sitting too close to his friend, Kid, or Duo as these other people were calling him. He would have to ask about that. No, from the moment he saw the other blond sit down and take the Kid's hand, he had his suspicions, only confirmed just this moment.

So he decided to reveal a little of his hand to his opponent and flashed him a predatory grin. Quatre's eyes narrowed at him then widened slightly. He knew now and he, Solo, knew that he knew.

Oh yes, he would be a worthy opponent for the Kid's affection. And that was something he intended to get at all costs.

He heard Kid chuckle and say, "I feel like you guys are going to be sacrificing something all of a sudden."

Glancing down at the Kid then back at Quatre, Solo replied, "Ya could say dat."

Oh yes, it was on.


	13. The Popular Duo Maxwell

Author's Note: Let the games begin, as ShadowMajin said in his last review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: liberal use of the word "damn"

The Popular Duo Maxwell

Due to medical reasons, he was being sent back to Earth.

Medical reasons.

Pfft. It was just a minor head wound! He could take it! Ow. OW! Okay, maybe they did have their reasons but damn it, he wanted to stay! Though the rebellion was defeated, there was still the problem of the united gangs to contend with and they were fighting with tooth and nail over mere inches of their "territory."

Just as he was being sent to Earth, he overheard a few people mentioning his idea to blow up L2. Didn't sound so stupid now, did it? But according to Une, it was no longer his problem and he was to take a few sick days to recover, which amounted to weeks actually.

Damn it. He was saving those for retirement!

But at least he would have company. Solo was coming with him. When they enquired about Adrian, they found out Une had taken a liking to him. If anything came out of it, at least the boy had a life being made for him.

The braided one now found himself relaxing on a shuttle, the destination none other than Earth (what else had he been babbling about for the past few minutes?). He sat in the middle seat, reclining back, whoever was behind him be damned. Taking the window seat was Solo who was gazing out through the window with the excitement of a child. Taking the aisle was Quatre.

Now, was it his imagination or was that chill going down his spine real? He could have sworn he was receiving looks from both blonds and was starting to get wary as the looks began to subtly change from anything innocent.

It was starting to creep him out, seriously.

And it didn't help that halfway there, the two blonds started to ask him question after question.

"Can I get you anything Duo?"

"Hey Kid, ya need an extra pillow?"

"Are you feeling hungry?"

"Want ta use me blanket?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Wat's dis word Kid? I can't read."

"It's 'the' and would you like some headphones, Duo?"

"Is dat da moon?"

"Do you need more leg room?"

And on and on and on… He was seriously beginning to consider getting those headphones. If nothing else, they would block out the noises. Damn it, when did he get so popular?

But some good may have come out of it. The drone of questions eventually, repeat _eventually_, put him to sleep and the next thing he knew, they were back on Earth. Finally! Maybe now he could get some peace and quiet.

"Heeeerrrrrrooooo!"

Or maybe not.

Upon exiting the landed shuttle, they were…well Heero was anyway, assaulted by one Vice Foreign Minister by the name of Relena Peacecraft. With the exception of some pretty stupid decisions she had made during the wars (i.e. standing in the way between his gun and Heero, the stupidity of it all, why hadn't he shot them both?), Duo could have cared less what the princess did. But this time, her usual greeting had worsen the headache he had ended up with once Solo and Quatre stopped tending to his every need and want, which, by the way, were satisfied a long time ago.

Damn it, if he wasn't so tired, he would have murdered somebody by now, several even, including two certain blonds and a Vice Foreign Minister, consequences be damned. Hell, he'd even throw in Heero just because.

Nobody would miss them, right?

Anyway, Heero was looking flustered, which was always a plus. Wufei and Trowa were indifferent, well at least Wufei was. Trowa kept stealing glances of the Chinese man when he thought no one was looking. Who did that leave now?

Oh no.

He felt Solo wrap his arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner. "Ya feelin' okay, Kid?"

"Just fine," he answered, mumbling.

"Really? Ya don't sound like it."

"All I need is a little rest and I'll be good as new. Now, I'm going to head to my apartment and do just that. You can spend some time there until we can figure out what you're going to do, okay?"

"Is that all you're going to do?" Quatre asked, coming from nowhere. Damn, he forgot about him for a second.

"That's the plan, Q."

"If that's all, how about you do it at my place? You can relax and recover in comfort there."

Now that wasn't a bad idea. In fact, that was the best thing he had heard all day…correction, all week. Quatre's place was much bigger. Plus it had a lot of stuff that he could enjoy but could never bring himself to buy. Oh, he knew, that sounded bad but hey, he was a simple person. And Quatre was a good friend. He could trust him not to do anything to make him uncomfortable.

At least, he hoped so.

Might as well bring some sort of protection just in case. Crap, he didn't have his gun on him. Okay, the next best thing then.

"Can Solo come too?" he asked, giving Quatre the best "puppy-dog" eyes that he could.

It seemed to have worked because the Arabian gave in right then and there. "Sure. I guess your friend can come. That is, if he wants too…"

"But I do," Solo said. "Want ta make sure my Kid gets all better first."

Duo didn't notice the Arabian's eyes narrow and his fists clenched when the word "my" came out of Solo's voice because he was soon distracted by a girlish squeal.

"Oh Heero! A rose? For me? And it's white too! That's so romantic!"

Sure enough, the princess was holding a white rose in her hands as she gazed adoringly at Heero. The Perfect Solider seemed a bit…flustered at Relena's reaction and Duo couldn't help but smirk. That was until his nose started acting up and he had to start stifling some sneezes.

Beside him, Solo was exhibiting the same symptoms, harsh sneezes escaping him until he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Damn it, he wasn't even close and already! It was open space too, not enclosed! This was not cool, not cool at all. But if Heero had that on him during the flight, then why hadn't it bothered him then? Another mystery for another time, it seemed. But first thing's first. Time to get the hell out of here.

"As much as I would love to witness Heero declaring his undying love for the princess, I want to get out of here. These public displays of emotion are killing me."

Looking over expectantly at Quatre, the blond perked up with a glowing smile and grabbed his hand. "Follow me then," was all the warning the braided one had as Quatre nearly dragged him away.

Solo found himself just standing there with his arm still out in midair. Grumbling about stuffing a certain blond's head down a toilet, he followed after as quickly as possible.

No one saw the death glare that Prussian eyes were leveling on him and Quatre.


	14. To Fantasize

Author's Note: I see that some of you have figured some things out. But as life is complicated, I have the need to yet again put another complication in. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: a few swear words, an implied male activity…

To Fantasize

Solo could have never imagined that the Earth looked like this. The unending sky that fused with the horizon beyond instead of rising up like a wall going straight overhead was awesome. It was an incredible experience, one that he paid close attention to once he let his eyes wander away from the Kid for five seconds.

As if he'd give Quatre the chance to drown the Kid in attention behind his back. Nun uh, not on his watch.

But his new surroundings were so mesmerizing that he couldn't help but look at it all in wonder. The blue sky really did wonders for the scenery. Having lived with a gray metal roof all his life, a blue sky made things look more alive than the drabness of the Colony sky.

He felt like a new man, like he could do anything.

But his amazement simply increased when they arrived at Quatre's place. He hadn't expected it to look so…big. Hell this didn't look like a house; it looked like a fucking mansion! It _was_ a mansion, holy shit, this Quatre guy must be loaded! And it was just outside the city limits too…

Oh man, this was just _too_ much. Anymore and he thought he would die of a heart attack. He wondered if he could even _have_ a heart attack at the ripe old age of twenty-two. At least, that's how old he thought he was anyway.

"Place hasn't changed a bit," Duo commented as he stepped out of the car.

"Ya mean dis is da place?" Solo asked as he scrambled out of the car after Duo.

"Better believe it," Duo answered. "Q here is loaded. Better watch out or he'll buy you your own city."

"That was only that one time!" Quatre protested. "And I thought you were being serious too!"

"You tell yourself that," Duo answered simply. "Now for the all important question: where's my room?"

"I'll show you," Quatre answered. "You think you can handle you're luggage? If you can't—"

"Just because I have a little crack in my skull doesn't mean I'm completely helpless," Duo interrupted.

"A crack?" Solo questioned. "I didn't hear dat. I heard it looked like da San Andreas fault or someding like dat."

"It wasn't that big," Quatre replied. "At least, that was if the surgeon was over exaggerating…."

"Oh come on!" Duo protested. "Who are you going to believe? Me or some crummy doctor?"

"The doctor," both Solo and Quatre answered in sync.

"I thought you were my friends…" Duo grumbled.

"Don't ya worry ya pretty little braid off," Solo said as he handled Duo's duffle. "I can take it in for ya."

"I'm not a baby, Solo. I can take care of myself."

"Dat head wound says differently."

"Fine, be that way!" Duo pouted. "C'mon Q, I need sleep."

Shaking his head at the Kid's antics, Solo smiled, only to pause as he caught Quatre's eye for a few seconds before the Arabain followed after the braided one. Oh, so he thought he was going to get some alone time with the Kid, did he? Not on his watch!

He was on their heels all the way through the mansion, making sure that his competition didn't cop a feel or something on his Kid. Wait, _his_? Eh, why not? He knew the Kid in ways that Quatre could never imagine. Oh yes…wouldn't he be surprised if he learned about everything.

Making sure that Duo was set up in one of the guestrooms, he allowed himself to be led to another room where he would stay. He did, in fact, notice that the room was a few doors down from the Kid's.

He paused in the doorway, knowing that Quatre was watching him. Turning around, he returned look for look, smirking down at the smaller blond.

Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly and he spoke to the L2 blond. "I don't know who you are but I'm not going to let you hurt Duo. Got that?"

He surprised Quatre with a chuckle and ruffled the blonde locks. "Why would I want ta hurt da Kid? I know him better dan ya do." Then he leaned forward until his mouth was near Quatre's ear. "If anyding, I'm not gonna let ya hurt da Kid. I can see dat he trusts ya but dun dink I trust ya near him. Not yet, anyway."

Pulling away, he smirked down at the now flustered Quatre.

As he started to retreat into his room, he paused and gave Quatre a predatory look. "One more ding. He's _mine_."

He closed the door in Quatre's face smugly.

---

Oh why on Earth did he not spend the night at Quatre's more often? These beds were just so comfortable! He felt as if he was going to fall asleep in the…next…few…seconds…

…

…

…

Okay, so he was still awake. Damn it, his head wouldn't leave him alone! And no, it wasn't the physical pain that he had endured on L2 making a comeback. It was his mind; it was just so active and wouldn't let him sleep!

So he would have to wear it out and the best way to do that was to think. Yes, he could form complete and logical thoughts, thank you very much. Why many people thought he lacked intelligence was baffling. To some, he seemed incapable of using his brain to process information into neurotic signals that pulsed throughout the brain in a matter of nanoseconds via neurons and synapses thus coming to logical and sensible conclusions of his surroundings and acting on what his circumstances were and the environment he was in. (1)

Those people were obviously low in IQ and mentally deficient.

So what could he think about? Well, there was being reunited with Solo. Ah, the last thing he thought possible had happened, not in style of course, but happened nonetheless. But he had changed and drastically to boot. Had Solo changed any since the last time he had seen him? More than likely but he was still acting like he had all those years ago.

Hmm…what if he had changed in certain aspects? He remembered what they had done literally one week before Solo had "died" when in reality it had been an impersonator. Did it still mean something to him? Was he willing to…pick up where they left off?

Well hello.

Looks like he found a loophole. Okay, time to get it up…damn these pants were confining…would Quatre mind if he…? Only one way to find out. Oh yeah, that was it…faster…faster…oh God…c'mon…oh no…oh no…don't do this! Keep up, damn you! Wait, think those thoughts, yes, those kinds of thoughts. Alright! Yeah think about that hair…those hands…those oh so experienced hands…yes…yes…the eyes…where are the eyes…look at me damn it!…there they were! They were filled with lust and need, promising so many naughty, _sinful_ things…those beautiful…hey wait a minute, those aren't—

He gasped, his body arching. Oh yeah, he had succeeded at diverting his mind…but to something else entirely. He hadn't seen what he thought he imagined…had he? Oh crap, he did, oh Lord what he do to deserve this?

The eyes…they had been everything that he could have wanted, lusted for…

But they weren't green.

They were blue.

Aquamarine to be precise.

He groaned in misery. Fuck! Son of a bitch! Why'd this have to happen _now_ of all times?! Could he…could he possibly…?

He refused to finished that thought but as his body succumbed to the demand for rest, that thought popped up in his mind before blanking out.

_Could I possibly want Quatre too…?_

_

* * *

_

(1) Yes, I had to put that in there. You don't know how long it took to get this just right with all correct complicated mumbo jumbo. Plus, I have seen one too many fics that give Duo a low intelligence. Well, not this time.


	15. Reflections in a Mirror

Author's Note: And if you think that is the last of the twists…think again. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: a few swear words, an implied male activity…

Reflections in a Mirror

_Who did that Solo think he was?_ Quatre fumed as he stomped down the hallways of his home, his destination being his own bedroom.

How _dare_ that blond menace even think that Duo was _his_?! Duo was nobody's…yet. And he, Quatre, would be the one to claim Duo as _his_ and no other! It was time to turn the charm up a bit, entice his one and only God of Death to his bed and offer himself up as a sacrifice. He could see it all now…and the visage was erotic…very erotic…he could almost…

Oh no…

Looking down, his fantasy had produced an unforeseen but not surprising result, the major clue being that it was a tiny bit harder to walk. Fortunately, he had just reached his room, which had its own private bath. Yes, a little "me" time and he'd be ready to show off his wares.

And that dumbass rose sender be damned! Whoever it was had caused him to delay for too long. And now his prospects were endangered. Well, no more waiting, no more stalling, it was time to go for the checkmate.

But first…he needed to take care of something more immediate.

Already having an image, he got down to his dirty work. He was an expert by now, knowing so many tricks…but with newfound knowledge comes tolerance. This was going to take a bit.

Maybe longer than that.

His eyes were closed, picturing a fantasy that he had pictured time and again, always getting more descriptive, always more elaborate, always some new twist that he never thought he could imagine…

Finally! It was over. That was great…

Eh?

It was at that moment that Quatre caught a look of himself in the mirror. It wasn't the pose he found himself in, it was something else… Ignoring everything but his reflection, he eyed his reflected face, searching for something, something that was at the surface but didn't completely show itself…

Then it hit him and he jumped back.

No way…

That wasn't…it couldn't be…

For a moment, just a small moment, he had seen it and it scared him. A face sweaty from exertion, hair slightly tousled, eyes darkened…

For just a second, he hadn't looked like himself. He had looked like…Solo…

_He's _mine

Those words echoed back to him and he remembered the expression on Solo's face, an expression he had caught just before the door was shut in his face.

And for a few seconds, he had had the same expression.

When had things become so complicated? All he wanted, all he ever wanted, besides world peace, was to be able to love and cherish the one that had captured his heart long ago like he deserved to be. And now this person, Solo, was turning everything upside down and he hadn't even been here for an hour yet!

Well, first thing's first. He shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to start his courting soon if he wanted to stand a chance at holding onto Duo's affections.

And they say the way to a man's heart was through his stomach…

---

"Be still my heart! Quatre, you shouldn't have!"

Solo stared bewildered at the meal that was awaiting them. He had thought that since they were staying in a fancy place like this that they would be eating fancy foods. He was wrong. Instead, what awaited them there was an all-American meal of Hamburgers and French fries, complete with any kind of compliments one could ever want to put on.

Quatre was good. Better than he expected.

And what person could refuse a hamburger and fries? He sure as hell couldn't and the Kid lusted after it when they were kids living on the streets. One taste had been all that was needed to get the Kid addicted to the greasy treat. Sadly, he could only remember two times where he was able to get his hands on such a treat and share it with the Kid.

But look at this. Look at this! There it sat in front of him, just begging to be eaten. The smell…ooh…he could come just smelling it (1)! It was just too good to ignore.

He'd have to be a better man to have refused such a feast.

And he was a street rat. You can't get any lower than that.

So he was stuffing his face. So what? It was a free meal! At least he thought it was. Eh, he'd just worry about it later. He just couldn't get enough of this stuff! And the Kid was just like him too. Looks like those old streets habits die hard; the Kid was stuffing his face as well. And Quatre had a look of surprise, amusement, and…shock? Horror? Probably the first one. The little goody two-shoes didn't know what it was like to starve and that in order to get a morsel of food, you had to eat fast.

If he had eaten with the Kid at all, he shouldn't be surprised by this behavior.

Unless the Kid had grown out of it…

That caused him pause. They hadn't seen each other in years. The Kid couldn't have remained the same. At least completely the same as their little escapade on L2 proved that he had still retained some of his old habits. But how different was he now?

And would…_it_…still have the same meaning to the Kid as it did to him? It wasn't something one was liable to forget. Ever.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something. Was Quatre staring at him? Maybe because it was how he was eating. No, that look on his face…it didn't look like he was pleasantly observing something.

He was studying something.

Quatre was studying him.

For what reason? Oh wait, the Kid, of course. But still, that didn't really explain the intense scrutiny he was receiving. It was as if he was looking for something else…

A weakness perhaps? Pfft. If he wanted a weakness, he should have figured one out already and attacked it.

The Kid was his. He was already his.

And he would make sure that he would reestablish it.

* * *

(1) Once again, Perverts of the World United, you are right on the money. 


	16. Wild Dreams

Author's Note: I have nothing to so at this point so I'll only say this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: a few swear words, an implied male activity…

Wild Dreams

_Damn birds! Why won't they leave me alone?! Where's my gun? I'll show them who's boss. Hey wait a minute, that's not my nightstand…_

Duo cracked open a violet eye groggily and took in his surroundings. He would have an easier time doing that if those damn birds would SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

Oh wait, he remembered now. He was at Quatre's, recuperating from his injuries while taking some time off from work. And he had just been rudely awakened by little spawns of hell singing outside his window. Damn them all, and he was comfortable and warm too. Incredibly warm. Hell, that arm on him—

Wait a minute.

He slowly memorized the bodily appendage that was resting on him, trying to determine what it was doing there. Was it his arm? No, his left one was there and his right was over here. Was it possible for a human to grow another left arm? No, that was physically impossible. Wasn't it?

Turning over to get a better look at his bedmate, he came face to face with a broad chest. A naked chest to be exact. A strong, though underdeveloped and hairless, naked chest.

Tilting his head upwards, he caught sight of this intruded. Solo. A cleaned-up (at long last! After what? Years without taking a shower?) Solo, who had the most innocent expression on his face as he continued to sleep.

What a load of crap. Solo wasn't _that_ innocent. He knew that from personal experience…

Which was neither here nor there.

Now what to do with his helpless victim?

Hmm…oh hell, he was too tired to do anything elaborate today, especially this early in the morning. So he did the one unoriginal thing he never thought he would do.

He pushed Solo out of the bed. It was easy. Solo wasn't _that_ heavy and having trained as a Gundam pilot really helped too. For his efforts, he had the satisfaction of hearing Solo's muffled curses as he was rudely awaken, not by the fall but by the sudden stop at the end.

Duo smirked in amusement as Solo pulled himself up right so that his chin was leveled with the bed mattress. Then green eyes widened when they found open violet ones then narrowed.

"Wat da hell did ya do dat for?" Solo demanded.

"You were in my bed," Duo drawled lazily. "I don't remember giving you permission to sleep in it either. What were you doing sleeping here anyway?"

Then Solo's eyes grew mischievous and Duo braced himself for some hare-brained excuse that the blond was willing to give. "I had dis dream last night," Solo explained. "It was pretty wild. Coulda sworn it was real. Anyway, it got ta dis one part—"

"Okay, I get it," Duo interrupted. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing in here."

"Well," Solo began. "Ya see, wen I came to, dare was dis mess. Didn't know wat ta do about it and I wanted ta go back ta sleep again. I dot ya wouldn't mind."

"Why didn't you wake me up and ask if you could?"

"Cause ya was sleepin'," Solo answered. "Didn't want ta wake ya up. Ya looked so peaceful like after dat time…it woulda been a crime against nature ta wake ya up."

"Okay, I get ya," Duo said. "What did you do with your mess? Did you leave it there?"

A shriek down the hall answered that for him.

Violet eyes narrowed at the attempted innocent expression Solo was giving him. "What did you do?"

"Well…" Solo began. "I didn't know what ta do about me mess an' I didn't want ta wake Q up either. He looked so peaceful. So I left it at his door."

"And?" Duo persisted, not believing for a fact that that was all Solo did.

"I didn't want him ta miss it!" Solo defended. "Found some thumbtacks downstairs is all."

Getting what Solo did, Duo got up reluctantly, heading for the door. "You stay here for a while, okay? I'm going to see if Q's still alive."

Closing the door before Solo could say anything else, Duo trudged down the hallway, heading for Quatre's bedroom. Sigh, the things he did for friends.

When he got to Quatre's room he paused at the sight of the bed sheet tacked in front of the door so that the occupant of the room would walk right into the mess that Solo had made. Damn. That must have been one wild dream. That stain in the middle of the sheet was huge! How much jam did he have in him?

Releasing the sheet so that it was a crumpled mass on the floor, he entered Quatre's room, calling out, "Hey Q! You still alive?!"

---

Une frowned at the report that was in her hands. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to put together all the information that the Preventers had gathered about the current situation.

Only two of the twenty VX canisters had been recovered or disabled. Eighteen were still out there. Where they were, nobody had a clue.

The search for Katsaris had also gone fruitless. After getting Duo's version of the events, she had had patrols out searching for Katsaris and to bring him back, even if he was nothing but a corpse. And they hadn't even found that. The only object of suspicion was a greenhouse that had a hole in its roof.

So, that meant Katsaris was either dead or very much alive. If there was anybody who had an inkling of an idea where the canisters were being kept, it would be him.

But searching for him would have to be postponed a bit. The united gangs were making a nuisance of themselves. A good amount of resources that could be used to search for Katsaris and the VX would have to be diverted to face the gangs.

She could all too clearly remember Duo's advice. Evacuate as many people as possible and blow it up. At this point, she was willing to do anything to end this conflict. While she was going back down to Earth in a day or so, others would have to stay here and continue to fight.

And as if that wasn't the least of her problems. Back in the political realm of the government the bureaucrats had divided into too camps. The first was one led by Relena Peacecraft, still advocating peace and pacifism. The other was being led by a representative by the name of Theodore Grant, a newly elected lawmaker and a supporter of military intervention.

Grant was becoming a problem, at least to Relena's stance on Pacifism. His charisma had won over several representatives to his side, important ones to boot. Add to the fact of the reestablished military…things were beginning to fragment.

A military couldn't be allowed. The old order with all the old temptations could not be allowed to return. They had come so far from those times to let them return.

If there was anything she could do to prevent that from happening, she would do it.

Even if it meant her life.


	17. The Conspirators

Author's Note: With the tone set by the last chapter, I continue it in this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: can't think of anything

The Conspirators

Life was great.

At least they were to one Theodore Grant.

At one time, he had thought that his political life would be drab, unmentionable in the history books, doomed to be forgotten like so many others before him. He was one of the newer, younger politicians that had entered the arena, determined to change the world and he couldn't bear to think that he would just be a part of the faceless masses that played a role in shaping future and yet remain anonymous. But now, he had found a way to secure himself in history.

It had been genius. Audacious no doubt, but so much cunning and planning went into such a scheme that he couldn't be anymore prouder. Everything had worked perfectly. Absolutely, down to the last detail.

It made him feel giddy. Add to the fact that he had just left a convened meeting of the government representatives in which he not only excelled in but had managed to secure even more allies to his side. And yet that Peacecraft girl and her stanch beliefs in Pacifism were really starting to get on his nerves. It was okay to hear it every once in a while but every day and at every minute no less? Couldn't she come up with something new?

At least something less ideal than the ways of Pacifism. As if such an ideology could subdue humanity into ever-lasting peace. It was impossible. Humans had been fighting since the beginning of time, long before Pacifism even existed. It would outlive this fad, just as it had survived for thousands of years.

And who was he to stand against that?

Spotting his limo, he quickly got in, ordering the driver to take him to his villa, his current residence in the Sanc Kingdom. Settling back, he made himself comfortable in the leather seating, eager to get back to his home. Glancing to a side, he jerked back in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he nearly shrieked.

Sitting on the opposite side of the leather bench seat sat General Victor Katsaris, who just happened to be enjoying the luxury he found himself in.

Refraining from looking at the politician, he continued to face forward but allowed a smirk out. "And here I thought we were friends, Representative Grant," he answered, sounding as if he was offended.

Regaining his composure, Grant asked, "What do you think you are doing, waiting for me in broad daylight?! If someone were to see us..."

Katsaris snorted. "The windows are tinted, Grant. No one knows I am here. Now lets get down to business."

"Now?"

"Yes now." This time, Katsaris did look at Grant. "Everything has been going exactly as planned. The VX is hidden on this planet, just waiting to be sent to their final destinations. Have you decided where you want them to be set up and prepped for launch?"

Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped his forehead before giving his answer. "The northern part of the Sanc port. It's the most isolated and it's only used nowadays to harbor ships when the port is overcrowded or when a ship is scheduled to be scraped soon. No one would pay attention to any sort of activity so you can start getting everything prepared there without suspicion."

"Is there any particular reason why you want it there?" Katsaris asked.

"The reason why the port is isolated a good amount of the time is because it's not close enough to the city and the reason why it's not close to the city is because of the terrain. As you already know, Sanc is positioned so that its back is facing the mountains. These mountains are steeper than they appear and form a defensive barrier behind that part of the port. Very difficult to scale, going either upwards or downwards. The only real way to get in is through the port itself or from the sea.

"In about a few weeks, a military destroyer warship is going to be docked there, scheduled for scraping. Commandeer it and load it up with any artillery before it heads for Sanc. The ship will be the defense against any marine assault."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a military strategist," Katsaris commented, awe evident in his voice. "But what about the blueprints of the port? Do any exist? Are there any other ways into the port, let's say underground, that I do not know about?"

"I have taken care of that," Grant answered. "You see, many of the blueprints were destroyed when the Alliance took over Sanc, meaning there there are very few of them in existence. Right now, you are looking at one of the few owners of those blueprints. I have a good amount of them and have kept myself as an anonymous private owner. There are very few if any still out there. If the Preventers were to try and get a hold of any copies, it would be far too late when they finally obtained them."

"Are you positive about that?" Katsaris questioned.

"Didn't I make sure nobody could trace you back to the L2 weapon base?" Grant retorted, offended. "Just like you, I am good at what I do."

"You better, for your sake," Katsaris retorted. "I lost quite a few men on L2. Sure they were aware that they would end up losing their lives in the end but I still could have had better use made out of them."

"Are you _still_ stuck on that?" Grant groaned. "It was necessary. I know it, you know it. We can only move forward with this. When this ends, you will be a very wealthy man, General."

"You have a point," Katsaris admitted. "But just make sure you do your job and I'll do mine. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, I got it," Grant grumbled.

"Don't take that tone now," Katsaris chided. "You'll be thanking me once you become president, prime minister, or whatever it is they call it nowadays."

"Yes, I'll thank you once I rule the world," Grant replied scathingly. The limo stopped and Grant gestured at the General. "This is where you get out."

"But we're in broad daylight!" Katsaris mock-exclaimed. "What will people think if they see me with you?"

"I'll tell them you're my father," Grant answered. "Now get out. I have other business to attend to."

"For being the one that approached me, you are being quite hostile," Katsaris commented. "But I'll leave you in peace. The next time you hear from me will be from a vid screen at the main government building or whatever it is you call it."

Grant glared as the door was slammed shut and the limo started up again. That man was starting to get on his nerves now. He, indeed, would be overjoyed when he became the Speaker, the position now held by the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft.

He would never have to deal with Katsaris again and he would have left his mark on history.

Just what he always wanted.


	18. Catching Up

Author's Note: I think that the title should be enough to tell you what's happening in this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight swearing

Catching Up

Ah. Nothing like waking up from a nap in the middle of the afternoon. Refreshed was the only word he could use to describe it. However, he was too comfortable where he was that he lacked the motivation to get up and out.

"Hey Kid? Could ya answer someding for me?"

Duo cracked open a violet eye, looking at Solo inquisitively. "Shoot."

"I was wonderin' why everybody calls ya Duo."

Now opening both eyes, he patted on a spot on his bed, saying simply, "Sit. This might take a bit."

Duo waited patiently as Solo settled himself in the spot where Duo had patted, green eyes boring him, demanding an explanation. He could have chuckled at the turnabout. Years ago, it would have been him listening as Solo talked. My how things have changed…

"Now, to answer your question: why does everybody call me Duo? Well, remember when I thought you were dead when it really was Copy Chris?"

Solo nodded.

"Well, I still thought it had been you. That's where Duo comes from. I gave it to myself to remember you by in the belief that I would live for the both us, living for two instead of one. Are you getting me so far?"

"I'm getting' ya," Solo answered, falling silent again.

"I don't have to tell you that I worshipped you when we were younger," Duo commented, smiling up at his blond friend.

"Course ya don't," Solo said. "A lot of kids liked me. Ya stuck 'round da longest dough."

"Wait, are you saying you just tolerated me?"

Solo shook his head in amusement. "Not at all. I liked havin' ya wit me."

"And I liked…no loved being around you," Duo replied.

"Do ya still?" Solo asked.

"What do you think?" Duo answered.

Solo chuckled, bringing a hand up to cup Duo's cheek, thumb stroking the flesh. Duo leaned into it, closing his eyes. Oh yeah…oh yeah, that was familiar. Very familiar. If he recalled correctly, he was the only one who Solo touched like this, though he did it when nobody else was around. It had been an old method he had used to help him fall asleep back when they were kids and it was something Solo had used when they…

"Hey Solo?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"You think I can see that scar again? You know, the one Copy Chris tried to put on his own body."

"An' fucked up badly? Sure."

Solo maneuvered himself so that his back was facing Duo before he removed his shirt. Duo's eyes trailed over the long scar that was still visible, despite the many years that had passed. From nearly the tip of Solo's left shoulder extending down and ending just about the right side of his hip, directly above the right butt cheek, it was the same as the last time the braided one had seen it.

Solo looked over his right shoulder at Duo and smirked. "Like wat ya see Kid?"

Duo blinked and tried to grasp at what Solo had said. Like what he saw? What did he mean by…

It was then he took in Solo's physique. Though it was still thin due to malnutrition, he could still see the muscles in Solo's back that gave proof to harsh living. It was quite a feat that Solo's ribs weren't showing, though Duo knew without a doubt there was not an ounce of body fat anywhere. And this was just Solo's back. How much different would his front be?

"C'mon, Kid. Talk ta me," Solo teased. "Ya almost droolin'."

Duo shook his head, eyes widening. Oh crap, that wasn't a good move but then again it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise after all.

Still smirking, Solo turned around completely, revealing the rest of his torso to the braided one. It wasn't heavily muscled but there wasn't any fat either. It was definitely stronger looking than from the last time he had seen it. He gulped as Solo drew closer, hovering just in front of his face, that smirk still on his face.

"Dun be nervous Kid," he said. Then he leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his forehead. Pulling back, a smile on his face instead of a smirk, he said, "Wat about ya scar? Can I see dat?"

Duo nodded, transfixed on the blond. He raised his shirt up and pushed down on the side of his pants to reveal the remains of what looked like a jagged gash, extending from his abs towards his back. However, unlike Solo's, Duo's was more faded, obviously a result of taking better care of his skin. Nonetheless, Solo whistled as he reached out a hand and delicately touched the scar, tracing it as if in fond memory.

Then Solo looked back up at Duo, his normally lively green eyes sad. "I've never forgiven myself for dis," he said, his hand stopping its motions on the scar.

"Solo, it wasn't your fault," Duo stated. "I was careless. I learned from it and never let it happen again."

"Watever ya say," Solo muttered under his breath. Then speaking up, he asked, "Wat happened to ya after we separated?"

"Well, you already know I went to the Maxwell Church," Duo began. "I went back onto the streets after that."

"Da streets? Did ya ever go ta one of da old hideouts?"

"I kinda stayed away from those," Duo admitted. "Too many memories and I thought you were dead then."

"Okay. Wat next?"

"Well, eventually I stowed away on a sweeper ship that was leaving L2."

"Stowaway? Risky. Ya know wat woulda happened if ya was caught, right?"

"That's the thing, I was caught. However, there was this guy on board as well. Professor G. He was impressed that I got through his security and offered me a job of sorts."

"Wat kind of job?"

Looking straight into Solo's eyes, Duo said, "To become a Gundam pilot."

"Whoa. Ya mean ya was one of dose?"

"Yeah," Duo answered, unsure of what Solo's reaction would be.

"Cool. Which one was ya?"

Surprised, Duo answered, "02."

"02?"

"I was the pilot of Deathscythe. You ever heard of the God of Death?"

"Dat was ya?" Solo exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Cool. Wat was it like?"

"That's a good question. How can you put describe something like that? Well, it was liberating. I got a rush each and every time I sat down in the cockpit. Solo, wipe that smile off your face, you know damn well that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just get back to wat ya was sayin'."

"Fine. Anyway, it made me feel like I could do anything, like I was truly immortal, the God of Death incarnate."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'"

"Dat word ya said. In…car…someding. Wat does dat mean?"

"It's a fancy way of saying 'in the flesh,' I guess."

"Oh. I see."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Maybe later," Solo said, getting off the bed and stretching. Duo couldn't help but take a peek before the blond could catch him. Damn, he was still as…what was the word? He couldn't come up with one at the moment. Maybe later. Odd, that sounded just like what Solo just said…

"I'm gonna go look for someding ta eat," Solo said as he started heading for the door. "Want anyding?"

Shaking his head and bringing himself up to speed, Duo answered, "I'm good."

"Take it easy den, Kid," Solo said, smiling at him. Duo had to blink his eyes. Now, right now, Solo resembled somebody he knew. He looked just like…Quatre? However, Solo soon spoiled the sight by winking at him, implication clear in that action, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Duo continued to stare after Solo, his mind still coming to grips with what he had just seen. Quatre…Solo…those two…really did look alike. Sure there was enough difference to tell who was who but there were those moments when the two really looked like each other. So much so that they could have been twins.

Which was preposterous. What? Didn't think he knew that word? Pfft, people these days. Anyway, it was ridiculous to think that those two were even related. Unlike him, Solo did know who his parents were before they abandoned him. Quatre also knew his and it was a known _fact_ that he was the only male child out of thirty children. All the others, even the miscarriages, had been girls.

But that didn't explain why he was seeing double. At least he hadn't seen Quatre look like Solo…oh wait, scratch that. What had been preventing him from getting into a relationship with the Arabian in the first place? The fact that Quatre did look like a bit like Solo.

Damn it. How did he get into these predicaments again?

It was completely and utterly illogical.

Okay, enough with the complex words.

This was not right at all.


	19. Blonds in Arms

Author's Note: Three words: temporary writer's block. But, fortunately for all, that has been resolved, a few chapters have been typed up, no foreseeable delays in the immediate future, all that good stuff. I will say that I'm hoping for some feedback. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight swearing, guy security issue

Blonds-in-Arms

Solo was just minding his own business as he passed by the front door when he happened to sneeze.

Now, any ordinary person would have just dismissed this occurrence and gone about their day. But Solo wasn't an ordinary person. He didn't just sneeze. There was only one reason why he would sneeze in the first place. He was near the front door when it happened. Could it be that…

He opened the door and let loose an enormous sneeze and a jumble of curses soon after. It all ended with one loud "Son of a bitch!" that echoed in the main foyer. It would be such a shame if someone were to hear that…

And that person just happened to be Quatre.

"What's the matter?" the Arabian asked, slightly curious if not a bit miffed by overhearing Solo's verbal diarrhea.

Solo snarled and gesture towards the door. Raising an eyebrow, Quatre took a look. Then the usually angelic features twisted into murderous expression, his fists clenching so tightly that his knuckles were already white.

Solo let out another sneeze.

Damn it. Who the hell left roses at the front door? Honestly. Solo stepped forward with his fingers pinning his nose shut and reached out to remove a small card that came with the damnable bundle of weeds from Hell. Opening it, his eyes narrowed at the words that clearly stated:

_I will always love you, Duo._

Growling in fury, Solo passed the note over to Quatre who read it and gave a similar response. Turning to the other blond, Solo asked, "Who da hell left dese here?"

"Some admirer of Duo's," Quatre snarled. "They've been sending Duo roses for years already. Duo keeps getting rid of them but this dumbass keeps sending them."

"But who is it?"

"I don't know. Duo knows but he hasn't told anyone who it is."

"Dis has got ta stop," Solo growled. Looking over at Quatre, the two nodded. For the time being, they would declare a truce until they removed this interloper. "Can ya figure out who wrote dat?"

"I can now," Quatre answered as he pocketed the note. "It'll take a little time though."

"As long as ya can find out who. Gonna kick dat son of a bitch's ass for dis."

"Wait in line," Quatre retorted.

"Wat about dat dough?" Solo asked, pointing to the roses.

"I can take care of that," Quatre said. "You go wash yourself. Don't know if Duo will be able to smell these off you."

"Good idea. Ya do da same."

Parting ways, the two set out to do their given tasks. When he finally reached his room, Solo quickly entered into the adjacent bedroom, only then did he release the pinch he had his nose in and undressed, turning on the water in the shower as he did so.

Stepping under the nozzle and the stream of water, Solo sighed and allowed himself to relax. Man, this felt great. How had he managed to live so long without experiencing a shower before? It was a whole other world here. Pausing as he started to shampoo his hair, he wondered what they were going to do about this. Obviously, this sender needed to get an ass kicking. You'd think whoever it was would at least be intelligent to know that Duo hated roses with a passion.

Perhaps an ass kicking wouldn't be enough though. A coma-inducing ass kicking ought to do it though…

---

Once disposing of the roses and cleaning himself off, Quatre set down to solve the mystery that had been gnawing at him for a long time. Sure the measures that he had just done seemed to be a little over-the-top but Duo was worth any inconvenience. He was here to relax and recuperate, damn it. And, by Allah, Quatre would make sure that he wouldn't be bothered by anything from the outside world at this time.

Now, to find out who the mysterious rose sender was. Now that he had a hold on one of the notes, he had a handwriting sample to work with. But first he needed to narrow down his list of suspects first.

That meant Solo, despite how much he didn't want to do this, had to be crossed off first. The man didn't know how to read and write in the first place. Plus he had no amount of capital to his name and sending a bundle of roses all the way from L2? He saw no signs of any plant life on that sorry excuse for a Colony.

Next, he had to take himself off the list. Why? He sure as hell knew he wasn't doing it, though he had the money and ability to do so.

Who did that leave now? A lot of people. A whole planet's worth along with many Colonies up in space as well. Okay, what clues did Duo leave behind that could narrow down the list? Well, he had mentioned before that the dumbass, as Duo so affectionately called the sender, saw him everyday. So that limited it down to a city's worth. But then, the sender had to know where Duo would be staying in order to send the roses. That cut down the list of suspects down to a handful, all of them Preventers. And all of those Preventers had to have been on the shuttle flight back to Earth from L2.

Okay, he needed to find out who all was on that flight and to get a sample of their handwriting, if it could be obtained. That shouldn't pose too much of a problem. Once that was done, it would take a bit to get a match but ultimately, the answer to this question would be found, unless Duo decided to enlighten him in the meantime.

Since he hadn't done so yet, despite how many bundles of roses he had received, it was most likely he wouldn't reveal who it was. But what if they told Duo what had just happened? Oh he would be pissed, no doubt about it, but would he be pissed enough to give a name?

Besides dumbass, of course.

Maybe they shouldn't. Duo was here to relax, after all and he would relax.

And damn it, he was repeating himself, wasn't he?

Shaking his head, he decided to see how Duo was now that he was on the subject. He briskly started down the hallway, heading for none other than Duo's room when he passed Solo's room which had the door wide open. The open doorway thus revealed to the blond its occupant who just happened to be coming out of the private bathroom, all dry but…without…any…clothes on…

Dear Allah, for somebody who spent all their life on the streets, he was well-built and…very well endowed…is it even that possible to be that—

Quatre quickly adverted his sight and hurried down to Duo's room. This was just perfect, now he was feeling less secure than he was two minutes ago. He had always thought he had something…but damn, was that thing real?

Then he stopped. Okay, that was a problem. Now, not only was he trying to gain Duo's affection but now…his body wanted to do…intimate things with his main competition. No, he needed to concentrate at the objective at hand. Duo was worth more than a booty call.

At least, that's what he hoped he could use to persuade his body to comply.


	20. Reliving the Past

Author's Note: As you can expect, I have the urge to add more complexity to already complex lives. This is only the beginning, I assure you. Read the warning this time, please. If you don't like this stuff or think it's offensive, get the hell out of here. Just to be sure, I'm upping the rating to an M, just in case as things begin to get a bit more…suggestive and descriptive, not all of it nice and fluffy either. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: shounen ai, lemon, hinted rape

Reliving the Past

"_Solo?"_

"_Yeah Kid?"_

"_Can I ask ya somedin?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_What's virginity?"_

"_Dat's a good one. Hmm. Ya know dose hors? Well, dey don't have virginity anymore."_

"_Oh. So you mean wat happened with Wally…does he have virginity?"_

"_Naw, dose bastards stole it from him."_

"_Stole it? You mean I can lose it?"_

"_Well, only in two ways. Ya can get it taken from ya or ya give it away."_

"_Give it away?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Can I give ya mine?"_

---

Solo awoke from that dream again. No, not a dream…it was…

He closed his eyes, knowing what came after, what he had seen before in the dream. It was…something special. He had always had it ever since he had found the ruins of the Maxwell Church and continued to have them, even when he was looking after Adrian. But he hadn't had it since…since he had seen Kid, no Duo, back at L2.

He had to see Duo now, if only to confirm that the last week had been real.

He got out of bed and left his room. Upon reaching Duo's room, he opened the door slightly and caught a glimpse of the beauty inside. Pushing open the wooden barrier until he could squeeze through and close it behind him, he crept closer to the gorgeous creature that rested in the bed. He stopped only a couple feet away and gazed down at his sleeping beauty, taking in a sight he had thought he would never be able to see.

He didn't know how long he had been staring down at Duo, basking in the sight, the aura, the radiance that only Duo had, but he soon noticed some sounds. Sounds that suspiciously sounded a lot like…moans…?

Duo, still in the midst of sleep, tossed his head, muttering something so low that Solo had to lean in to hear it. His green eyes widened and he looked down at Duo before letting his eyes slide down the lithe figure. Moving around until he was at the end of the bed, he lifted the comforter up, along with any covers, and took a good look in.

Well, well, well, maybe Duo needed a little…help? And why shouldn't he help? He was Duo's best friend after all and he couldn't let him suffer now could he?

Like a predator, he moved in, heading for his prey…

---

Damn, this dream was really vivid. He could have sworn that that moan he just heard had been real…

Oh God, he was so close…so very close…just a little…bit…longer…

Ah…

He emerged from the mists of sleep, the last of an orgasm leaving him. Sigh, another wet dream, another mess…Quatre ought to be wondering by now why his sheets needed to be changed everyday. He must have let out a big one; it was still hot down there.

Wait a second…

He opened his eyes and looked down, noticing a large bulge on the bed. Really, he knew he was well-hung and had more stamina than the average man (1) but this was freaking ridiculous. He couldn't have released that much…wait.

Lifting up the covers, he caught sight of the culprit but instead of screaming and cursing, he simple said, "Solo, what are you doing?"

A satisfied grin flashed at him soon followed by words. "I had a dream an' needed ta see if ya was still here. When I did, ya was moanin' and I had ta help ya out."

Sighing, Duo demanded, "Get up here and face me like a man, please."

Solo obeyed, the grin still planted on his face, green eyes mischievous and lusty. He cupped one of Duo's cheeks and rubbed a thumb along the expanse of skin. "Ya really are da looker, Kid. I really missed seein' ya."

"I know, I did too," Duo replied as he leaned into the caress and closed his eyes. Opening them, he asked, "Solo? Do you remember what we did…before you got caught and I thought you were dead?"

"I could never forget it," Solo answered.

Sighing softly, Duo asked, "Can I give you my virginity?"

Chuckling, Solo leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ya already did Kid. And I gave ya mine as well."

"I know," Duo said, sighing again. "But…would you…please?"

Smiling gently at the braided one, he answered, "Anything for ya Kid. Anything." Glancing around, he asked, "Do ya have anyding I could use? Ya know, so ya won't be in pain like last time?"

He was startled as he saw a tube of lubricant in his face. Duo explanation was, "It comes in handy for a lot of things outside of bed. Like fixing squeaky hinges."

"I got ya," Solo replied as he took the lube away and moved to put himself over Duo. "Ya really sure about dis?" he asked one last time.

"Positive," Duo answered, his eyes speaking volumes.

Solo began with a peck on the lips as he started to remove Duo's night clothes. It was really simple, as he only had to do the shirt since he had taken care of the pants beforehand. He ran his rough hands all over Duo's body, fingers tracing scars as if they were exploring a memory, skipping others unintentionally.

He felt Duo's hands tugging at his own clothing, which he soon removed before returning to the warm body of Duo. He trailed butterfly kisses everywhere, as if reclaiming old territory, hands sliding up and down Duo's body, caressing the skin. Duo was making small sounds in the back of his throat as he let Solo continue his ministrations, willing himself to fall into the sensations, to get lost into them.

And Solo was gentle. How else would he be with the only one he had truly ever cared about? He gently stroked Duo's flesh, willing it to grow and harden for him. Ah yes, the Kid was responding perfectly, just like the last time. He abandoned Duo's heated flesh, earning a groan of complaint from the braided one. Since he couldn't let Duo suffer like that, he pressed his own hardened self against Duo's, lightly grinding them to relieve a little of the pressure and need that he was sure both of them were feeling.

Duo was lost to it all, the pleasure that Solo was invoking in him. He didn't want it to stop, never again. Then he became aware of two intruders within him. Two fingers to be precise, which were moving in and out of him, stretching him open so he would be prepared for the upcoming action. He allowed himself to relax as Solo added a third, really beginning to loosen him up.

"You ready?" Solo asked, taking in deep breaths as his need demanded satisfaction.

"Yes," Duo answered.

He felt another intruder, this one larger than just three fingers. It was just so…he didn't know if he could take it all. But he was a Gundam pilot. He could take any pain dished out to him and besides, Solo would never intentionally hurt him.

"I'm in," Solo gasped, sweat beading on his forehead. The blond remained still, waiting for Duo to get used to him. Damn, when did Solo get so big? Or was he always like this? It had been so long…

Then Solo began to move, unable to hold back any longer, thrusting gently into him and pulling back. The blond planted kiss after kiss on his lips, swallowing each and every moan that Duo made. Duo bucked his hips, taking in more on each thrust, trying to gain the maximum amount of pleasure.

He didn't recall how much stamina Solo had had the last time, but he knew he could go on longer. His mind lost track of time for the first time in years as Solo brought him closer to the edge ever so slowly. God, he couldn't take this anymore.

"Faster," he breathed. "Faster Solo…"

Solo heeded his plea, his thrusts increasing in pace, growing harder each time. Oh yes, this was more like it. He felt Solo pumping him down below, speeding up the inevitable climax. Solo aggressively claimed his lips just as Duo's orgasm hit. It was soon followed by the liquid heat that filled him up as Solo's trusts became jerkier before stopping all together.

Both were panting as Solo pulled out and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"That was…great…" Duo gasped out, answering an unspoken question, the first signs of exhaustion beginning to claim him.

"It was for me too," Solo agreed, panting. "Get some sleep Kid. See ya in da morning."

Duo simply nodded, the last action he would make as darkness claimed him.

* * *

(1) This is a reference to another anime. Anyone care to guess what it is? 


	21. Silent Confession

Author's Note: Continuing from last chapter, I give to you all a bonus. I have not done this before, and I hoped never to do it but could it hurt for a bit more feedback on this? I'm starting to think this is becoming a waste of my time. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: shounen ai, lemon

Silent Confession

Quatre watched his crush sitting in the library, reading one of the larger tomes that inhabited the shelves. He couldn't help but inwardly swoon whenever Duo scrunched his face up as he read his book. It was just too adorable to be ignored.

A week had passed since the roses had been found at the front door, soon followed by more, at least one a day, afterwards. He and Solo had taken great pains to make sure that Duo never learned of these incidents. At least the handwriting analyst was close to a perfect match. It wouldn't be much longer and he knew…

But until then, he had to contain himself whenever he had the chance to look over Duo in moments like these. They were becoming so unbearable…

"Hey Q?" Duo called out suddenly.

Quatre froze. How did Duo know he was there? Maybe if he kept still and took no action, Duo might forget him…

"Q? I know you're there. Why don't you come on in and make yourself comfortable?"

Scratch that plan. Well, looks like he had no other choice. He opened the door quietly and closed, making his way over to the braided one. His heart was pounding, threatening to escape his chest. He swallowed as he stopped a few feet away from Duo. Then the braided one lifted his head up, violet eyes meeting his aquamarine.

A smile slowly spread on that face and Quatre thought the world had stopped. He couldn't help but admit that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…

"Beautiful, huh?"

Did he just speak out loud? Crap.

"Yeah…" he said, anxiety increasing.

"And what, precisely, do you think is beautiful?"

Quatre could feel himself blushing. He could see the mischievous grin growing on the braided one and that clued the Arabian that Duo was just messing with him. But why shouldn't he take him seriously? Who knew where it could lead? Sure there was some risk involved, but what was life without a little risk?

Smiling softly, he answered, "Your smile."

"My smile?" Duo asked, his expression clearly giving away that he had been caught off guard. "How so?" Alright, time to go in for the kill…

Sitting himself on one of the chair's arms, Quatre smiled serenely down at the braided one. "It's…angelic, you could say. There's something about that seems to brighten up any bleak situation and I'm not talking about those smiles you put on for show but your real smile, like just now."

"You can tell?" Duo whispered, looking deep into Quatre's eyes.

"It took some time…" Quatre explained as he rested a hand onto Duo's shoulder, the appendage slowly beginning to make soothing circles. "At first, all your smiles looked alike. But then…one day, after our flight from the desert, whenever the people there were mentioned, you had this strange face. After a little more time, I began to tell the difference between what was real…and what wasn't."

As he stopped speaking, Quatre had by now rested his head onto Duo's shoulder, gracious that Duo hadn't shove him away already and enjoying the warmth that he felt this close to his crush. Truth be told, Duo wasn't paying too much attention, his mind somewhere else, deep in memories he hadn't looked at in years.

Quatre slid his head in such a way that he could now see Duo's neck with his eyes. An aquamarine glanced up at Duo's face, trying to see if there was any negative reaction from the braided one. However, Duo was too far away to notice and Quatre couldn't help himself. Just seeing that lightly tan skin that covered the muscles that made up Duo's neck and throat was enough to make Quatre do something that he would have never considered in any other circumstance.

Bringing his head closer, he laid a light kiss on that tempting skin. An eye glanced at Duo to judge any sort of reaction, only to find none. The Arabian took this as a sign to continue. Very lightly, his lips ghosted over the skin, dipping down to lay a butterfly kiss before hovering over to lay another one nearby.

Duo tasted so good. Quatre just couldn't get enough. He leaned his body closer and let a hand drift down to lay on Duo's thigh and begin to stroke it lightly. From his hand alone, the blond Arabian could feel the pants begin to tighten, signifying that Duo's body was taking an interest, becoming aroused.

It was the feeling of his pants constricting that brought Duo back to Earth, his mind discovering three things. The first was that Quatre was pushed up against his side, growing warmer by the minute. The second was that Quatre's lips were lightly kissing him, the tongue behind them becoming move bolder as it sought to taste him. The third was one of Quatre's hands was down below, near the most important piece of anatomy that he had.

Oh man, he was so turned on, his mind already beginning to become muddled. Thoughts of Solo popped up in his mind but for some reason, these thoughts weren't hampering him. In fact, the mental image he had of Solo seemed to be giving him two thumbs up and a lecherous grin.

And for some reason, Duo felt that that was how Solo in real life would have responded.

Oh this was just too confusing. Okay, he needed to focus. There was only one real important thing here that needed to be taken care of.

"Quatre," he breathed out. He felt the blond pause and he made himself continue. "Please…a little to the right…"

That sentence surprised Quatre more than anything. Duo wanted more? Well, how could he refuse such a request? His God was asking him to placate him and he, as his servant, would obey.

His hand moved over the now-evident bulge in Duo's lap and proceeded to massage that area tenderly as he started to kiss Duo's neck again, expanding to the throat and adding licks and nips to his ministrations. Duo was beginning to pant by now and Quatre decided to be bold again, this time turning his attention to Duo's ear.

Now he was getting a reaction, the pants were slowly becoming moans, music to the Arabian's ears. He did not know when he moved but when he started to pay attention to his surroundings, he found that he was straddling Duo's lap and the braided one's lips were dead ahead. For how long had he wished to put his lips over Duo's? Well, now was the time to satisfy that wish so that when he fantasized, it wouldn't be his imagination supplying the feeling but a real memory instead.

Thus, in a single moment, he had claimed Duo's lips for the first time. He deepened the kiss second by second, stopping only when he needed air. Pulling back only a little bit, he took the time to study Duo, to see if there was any sign that Duo wanted to stop.

Duo's violet eyes gaze at him, clouded with lust and need. They seemed to be questioning the blond as to why he stopped. A groan of protest soon followed as Quatre soon realized that he had stopped with his ministrations down below. However, he wasn't the only person who needed. Pulling his hand away, much to Duo's obvious disappointment, he replaced the appendage with his own bulge, gently grinding the two together. That certainly changed that groan into a moan.

Quatre then began to rain down butterfly kisses all over Duo's face as one of his hands reached down to undo his pants, Duo's soon following. He wanted to do more, pleasure his one and only love as much as possible, but he had waited so long and needed so badly. He could only hope, provided that Duo didn't change his mind and shove him away right now, that other opportunities such as this one would arise in then future. He was sure that later he could show Duo every bit of love he had for him.

Halting from the light kissing, Quatre stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet with saliva before taking them out. Sliding out of his pants just enough to reach it, he slowly and carefully began to prepare himself. Duo groaned beneath him as he stopped all activity for this act.

"Just a little longer," Quatre whispered, making a promise to the braided one. Once he was sure that he was as ready as he could be, he gently pushed Duo's pants down until his hardened self escaped its confining prison. Settling himself over it, it slowly impaled himself on it, taking it whole and stopping only when he was sure that he had taken all of it.

Duo, covered in a morass of ecstasy, couldn't believe the sensations that he was feeling. Was this what Solo had felt? Damn, it was so…_tight_. Already he was gasping for breath and nothing had happened yet…

Then Quatre began to rock his hips, coaxing Duo to begin bucking his own hips. The blond couldn't help but tilt his head and moan in pleasure, making him look like a living wet dream to his beloved. Opening his lust-clouded eyes, he gazed into Duo's violet, pouring all the emotions he could into this look, hoping to have Duo see how he really felt about him.

Feeling a new sensation, Quatre glanced down to see Duo taking care of him, stroking the swollen organ gently. Oh Allah, this was more than he could ever imagine. Time held no meaning to him as he climaxed, clinching around Duo, causing the braided one to climax as well.

That was so good…why had he waited so long to do this? He kissed Duo gently on the lips, making it last as long as he could before breaking away. Taking Duo's sticky hand, he cleaned up, making sure his tongue touched every bit of skin before reluctantly getting up and making himself presentable again.

"I hope we could do this another time," he spoke, looking deep into Duo's eyes.

"I would like to have the chance to show you how much I love you." Leaning down, he fixed Duo's pants, getting them back up to where they were suppose to be before buttoning and zipping them up. Nodding, Quatre turned and left the library, feeling more happiness and energy than he had ever had before.

Meanwhile, Duo sat in the chair, stunned at the recent event and wondering what it portended…


	22. Blonds of a Feather

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: Identity of the rose sender confirmed

Blonds of a Feather

The destroyer, known as the _E.S.A._ _Siberia_, had departed from London on its final voyage, its destination: the Sanc Kingdom. There, the _Siberia_ would be dismantled and scrapped, returning to the raw materials that built it and sent back out to the rest of the world.

However, the Admiral who was suppose to be in command was nowhere to be found on the entire vessel. In fact, his body, along with various members of his crew, was hidden beneath the waters of the North Sea.

In the interior of the ship, artillery, ammunition, and weapons that weren't suppose to be there had been stored. Not among the clutter were eighteen rockets, each loaded with a canister of VX poison gas. No, these lethal weapons were stored elsewhere on the ship, strapped down and cushioned so as to prevent any leaks.

The men that were guiding and keeping the ship in good condition were not all experienced sailors. Only half of the men were veteran sailors while the other half were trained only for land operations. They were not having an easy time adapting to the conditions but none were complaining as this was only an obstacle that stood in their path.

And overseeing it all was General Katsaris. He was smiling as they drew closer to their destination, Sanc. It would only be a few more days but they would soon arrive.

Commandeering the sea-going vessel hadn't been too difficult. Though they had needed to get as much weapons and artillery as they possibly could, it could only last them a few hours before they ran out and be left to the mercy of the Earth's forces. But, if everything went as planned, then it wouldn't matter.

Yes, Katsaris was smiling, anticipating the events that he would be responsible for creating.

---

Quatre felt as if he was on the top of the world.

It had only been a few days since the rendezvous at the library but that was only a piece of what made the Arabian feel good. Only just a few minutes ago, he had received the results of the handwriting analysis. He should have known who the dumbass was. It was so obvious; the guy had no clue about any sort of social relations whatsoever. Well, when he returned with Duo back to HQ, he would definitely have a few words with the dumbass and end the charade once and for all.

Upon turning a corner, he met with the sight of Solo, the blond leaning casually on the wall, looking as if he had been waiting for him. But Quatre was just too high in the clouds to let such a thing bother him.

"Have dose results come in yet?" the blond asked, green eyes piercing through Quatre's joyfulness.

Seeing no reason to refuse to answer, Quatre replied, "Yes, just now."

"So who is it?" Solo asked, his voice eager. Looked like the L2 native wanted a piece of dumbass, huh?

Not having the heart to deny the fellow blond, he told him. "Heero Yuy, one of the other pilots. You know, the one who Relena greeted at the shuttleport?"

"Huh," was Solo's response. "So wen we go in an' kick his ass?"

Quatre gave Solo a look of shock. "Kick his ass? Solo, nobody just beats up Heero Yuy and expects to come out unscathed."

"So?" Solo countered. "How else will he learn his lesson? From wat I heard about him, he dun have people skills. Then only way to get it drew is ta pound it in ta dare head."

"I will admit, Heero is socially retarded," Quatre conceded, "but picking a fight with him nonetheless is practically suicide."

"Won't ya be dare? Den dare would be two of us instead." Solo leaned in towards the Arabian, his face mere inches away from his. Quatre couldn't deny that this was flustering him a bit. Wait, was his heart starting to beat faster?

Solo moved forward slightly, heading to Quatre's ear where he whispered, "Ya know, ya kinda cute dis close." Solo's breath tickling his skin, his tongue darted out, barely touching his ear before withdrawing. "Not too bad. I wouldn't mind if da Kid tapped ya."

Quatre blushed in embarrassment at this. Why was _Solo_ of all people having this effect on him? He wanted Duo, not Solo. But he couldn't deny that Solo had his own charm. Quite possibly, it was the same charm that Duo picked up but whereas Duo's was more refined, more careful and planned; Solo was still in the precursor stages, more forward than anything.

Pulling back, Solo smirked at him. "Yep, I can definitely see someding dare," the blond said cryptically. The blond ruffled his hair before turning and leaving, leaving Quatre in a cloud of confusion.

All he could ask himself was _what just happened?_

---

Waking from yet another nap, Duo found himself staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

The topic on his mind at the moment was none other than the dilemma he was in involving both Solo and Quatre. By now, he knew that both had feelings for him, deep feelings. And to make things a bit more complicated, he found himself enjoying the attention from both sides and he wasn't sure which one he should lean towards.

On one hand, there was Solo, his childhood role model and mentor, the person he had strove to emulate. Solo understood him in ways that no other person could. Not only that, Solo was the one to whom he had given up his virginity to, albeit it was out of fear that someone would take it from him like so much had been taken away from him already.

Then on the other hand was Quatre, his best friend and comrade from two wars. Out of all those he fought side-by-side with, Quatre was the one he had grown closest too. The Arabian had this gift of empathy, understood him on so many different levels that he hadn't thought existed.

And to make matters even more difficult, the two had similar features that Duo couldn't help but see in both of them. While both had literally grown up on opposite sides of the track, complete with different values, knowledge, and attitudes, there were those rare times the two acted alike. Such as when they were trying to over-satisfy him on the shuttle ride back to Earth, commenting on his head injury when they arrived at Quatre's mansion, hell, even in the midst of sex their eyes had gleamed the same way, clouded with lust the same way.

At least he hadn't received any roses yet, thank God. That was the only thing that had kept his rehabilitation stay from becoming a complete hell. If Heero thought he could win him over with roses…pfft, he had another thing coming. He was beginning to think that maybe he should throw the damn weeds in the Perfect Soldier's face and tell him to piss off.

If that didn't tell soldier boy anything, he didn't know what would.

But that was not here but definitely over there. He'd deal with it in his own time. Meanwhile, there was still the Solo and Quatre situation to deal with. It would only be a matter of time before each learned of the intimate sessions he had had with them and demand him to pick between them.

He didn't know if he could.

Best not to think about it until it was time to deal with it. He could contemplate it multiple times but never reach a consistent conclusion. So what else was going on in the world that could distract him momentarily?

Oh yeah, the stolen VX canisters. Had they been found yet? Why hadn't anybody told him about it yet? It would have definitely put him at ease while he was recovering.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Une was deliberately leaving him in the dark about the VX recover effort. It was directly involved with L2 and whenever L2 was involved, no matter what form or fashion it took, he would be involved with it. At last count, only two canisters had been recovered/disabled. So what about the remaining eighteen? Where on Earth and the Colonies were they?

Guess he'd find out in a few days. He'd be returning to work then and he would demand answers to all his questions, even if he had to drive half the people there insane.

Oh yeah, that reminded him. How were Trowa and Wufei doing? They both had been left alone at HQ for quite some time. Sure Heero was also there, but he didn't count. Had Trowa done anything to advance his cause with the Chinese man? Only one way to find out about that.

These days were going to go pretty slow, weren't they?


	23. Battle of the Roses

Author's Note: Something I forgot to do last chapter was that I wanted to give a thank you out to ShadowMajin for giving me the name for the _E.S.A. Siberia_. I know it seems a bit belated but I'm only human; I can only do so much. For the rest of you, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: some swearing, slight violence

Battle of the Roses

Duo couldn't help but feel excited that today had come. The past few days had dragged on and on…he could have shot himself, if he had his gun on him, just to liven up his day.

Well, that didn't matter anymore, he was on his way back to HQ. Quatre had insisted on driving, so Duo called shotgun much to Solo's disgruntlement. Currently, they had just entered the city limits, so it would take a bit of time before they arrived. Now that he thought about it, why was Solo coming with them? Oh yeah, that's right, the blond had pleaded to come like a little kid wanting to go with their parents when being dropped off at school on the first day. Despite being the tallest of them, Solo had managed to pull the puppy dog eyes quite well.

Must have learned it from that kid…what was his name again? Oh yeah, Adrian, that was it.

Needless to say, he caved in. He suspected Quatre must have caught sight of it as well since the blond agreed readily. Otherwise, it was noting to mention and paled in comparison to the excitant he was feeling. Not even the quickly destroyed thought of roses waiting for him could put a damper on him.

Why was this taking so long? Maybe that was why Quatre insisted on driving. The Arabian could keep a lid on his own enthusiasm and obey the traffic laws while he, Duo, would have broken every one just to get to HQ sooner. It was something to ponder about but later, much later.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality may have been only fifteen minutes, they arrived and Duo scrambled out of the car as quickly as possible, his excitement energizing him.

Preventers beware, Duo Maxwell was back, baby!

He only waited long enough for Solo and Quatre to get out of the car, Quatre locking the vehicle as well, before setting off into HQ. Man, how he missed this place. He could actually _do_ something now. Fidgeting in the elevator as the metal box transported the three of them up, Duo couldn't wait to get back to his office, despite not having worked in it for months, literally.

When the doors opened, he took the lead, the two blonds following after him like puppies. Solo definitely had a look of wonder, taking in every inch of his surroundings while Quatre, who was used to seeing the office, strode calmly.

He had just gotten to his office door and unlocked it when it occurred to him that there might be something waiting for him inside. Nah, couldn't be. No one really knew when he was going to be coming back in so it would have been a waste of weeds.

However, his assumption was proven misguided as the moment he opened the door, he let out a loud sneeze, Solo reacting the same only a second later. Duo didn't just stop at one sneeze, no, he went through a fit of them and when he was able to gain some semblance of control, his watery eyes caught sight of his worst nightmare.

There, sitting on his desk for all the world to see, were ten vases filled with roses.

He blanched at the sight.

This was just perfect. Now his office was filled with the taint of the hellspawn weed. After being out of commission for so long, this is what he had to encounter on the day he came back? Wait a minute folks, that wasn't all. There was a note among the vases that Duo could clearly read despite the distance between it and Duo.

_I missed you._

_Welcome back, my love._

Oh hell no. He didn't just…never mind that, he already did. This was unbelievable, unexpected, and yet unsurprising. This was going to have to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like having a tantrum at the unfairness of it all and felt Quatre place a consoling hand on his shoulder. He gave the Arabian a quick smile before looking to Solo only to find the blond marching a warpath towards one Heero Yuy.

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap. What the hell was Solo thinking? Wait, how did he know it was Heero who was sending the roses anyway? Never mind that, he had to save his friend's life!

---

Heero Yuy had been waiting long for this day to come. Finally, at long last, the person that he loved the most would soon arrive. For so long he had sent his vision of beauty the flowers that symbolized love only to have nothing come of it yet. He had assumed that Duo had kept his little gifts since he had never had any sent back.

That was a good thing, or so he assumed.

Since he had spent so long waiting for Duo to return, he had planned a special surprise for him. If that didn't scream out his feelings for the braided man, he didn't know what else would.

Recently, however, his attempts to woo Duo had gone astray. First was Duo's decision to take _Quatre_ of all people up with him to L2. Yes, he was aware that the blond Arabian worshiped the very ground Duo walked on and he couldn't stand the fact that he had competition. Duo was his, his alone. Then there was the appearance of that other blond, Wolf, or Solo as Duo called him. He didn't like the piece of trash, not one bit. Another attempt to show his love to Duo had been thwarted when they arrived back on Earth and Relena took the gift he was going to give Duo. Had they not been in a public setting where everybody could see, he would have made good on his promise to kill her. And to add insult to injury, Duo decided to go recover with both blonds at his side.

Now that really pissed him off. No matter. Today was the day where everything changed. Today was the day when he would finally make his claim on the one and only irresistible Duo Maxwell.

There was absolutely no way he could refuse him.

"Who da fuck do ya dink ya are?!" an accented voice demanded from behind him.

He didn't recognize the voice but he knew who it belonged to. Wolf, the blond, gutter-trash interloper from L2. What did he want with him?

Since he was a man of action, naturally, Heero spoke his thoughts. "What do you want?"

Wolf's eyes were blazing in fury as he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor, displaying a strength that belied the thin form. "Dun make me have ta beat da livin' shit out of ya," the blond snarled.

What? Beat him up? Heero Yuy? Savior of the world, perfection in its most perfect form? He couldn't help it; he had to laugh. Of course, his laughter wasn't something that one wanted to hear. He sounded insane, the same laughter he made as he had first entered the Earth's atmosphere in Wing. Wolf was eyeing him as if he was creepy. And that was all he needed.

He brought his knee up into Wolf's gut and head-butted him.

The blond fell to his knees, one arm clutching at his stomach and a hand gripping his head. Heero smirked at the fallen but was taken by surprise as Wolf unexpectedly charged into his, knocking him down. He hadn't a chance to get out of the way as Wolf was too close and there wasn't enough space to move.

Wolf now had the advantage and proceeded to pummel him with a fury of punches. The first two hit home but Heero quelled the attack quickly and shoved the blond off him with a snarl. Ready to attack, Heero analyzed various methods of how he could strike down and kill this pest all in a few seconds before deciding on one and tensing in preparation to move.

But he was not given the chance to do anything as someone got in the way.

---

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Duo bellowed as he pulled Solo back and stood in the middle of Heero's potential warpath. The God of Death was furious and he couldn't decide on who he was pissed at more; Solo for starting the fight like an immature playground kid or Heero for unmercifully attacking the blond and attempting to respond by sending Solo a one way ticket to a body cast.

"Move Duo," Heero stated in his custom monotone. "Let this garbage finish what he started.

Duo's eyes narrowed and his wrath now had a precise target. His voice was low but menacing as he spoke his next words. "What did you call him?" Solo visibly paled and backed away from the braided one. For the spectators that had gathered, they felt a chill go through them. Death was about to claim another victim…

Heero, however, was heedless of the ominous tone. "He's nothing but a piece of street trash that needs to be put in his place, Duo. Now get out of the way so I can do that."

"No way in Hell!" Duo barked, causing Heero to notice the dire tone in the braided one's voice. "You, of all people, have no right to call him that. Have you ever lived on the streets, always thinking about where your next meal is going to come from and when? Have you ever had to avoid sexual predators who wanted nothing more than to rape the shit out of you because they were horny? Have you ever had to look after a group of orphans and worry about what tomorrow might bring?

"No, you haven't, Heero. You lived with an assassin as long as you can remember and picked up by J when you lost Lowe. Who've never truly had to survive on your own, have you? But remember this, if he's a piece of street trash, then so am I. Whenever you call _him_ street trash, you're calling _me_ street trash. You got that Yuy? Do you fucking understand what the fuck I'm telling you?!"

At this point, Heero's eyes were wide. "Duo…" he whispered. "I'm…sorry…"

"Are you?" Duo challenged. "For somebody so observant, I would think you were smarter than that. I would have thought that by now you would have realized that _I hate roses_! But you only keep proving me how incredibly _stupid_ one can go."

"I…I didn't know…" Heero said. "If you had told me…I wouldn't have sent you all those—"

"I didn't think I had to _tell_ you that I hated those weeds!" Duo snapped. "I have a mild allergy to them. So does practically every person from L2. Did you even pay attention to what I've been doing with those things? I've been having Trowa and Quatre throw them away because even the _smell_ of them throws me into a sneezing fit. Since you began this thing, I have been _miserable_, my only solace being that I had good friends who didn't mind me sharing their office space."

"D-Duo…please…forgive me…" Heero begged. "Give me another chance! Let me prove to you how much I love you."

"Hate to tell you this Heero, but your feelings are one-sided," Duo said bluntly. "I understand where you're coming from, but I don't like you in that way. Sorry, but that's just how it is."

With that, Heero felt his world shatter in millions, if not billions, of small pieces. Duo…didn't love him?

However, Duo wasn't paying him any heed as he helped Solo back onto his feet. "Don't think you're in the clear yet, Solo," Duo grumbled as he began to lead the blond away. Finally noticing the audience, Duo barked, "What the hell are you looking at?!" The crowd dispersed immediately and Duo continued towards an office. He wouldn't go to his because of Heero's damnable roses so either Quatre's or Trowa's?

Quatre's would be the safer bet. He'd take care of Solo there first. Now, where was Quatre?


	24. Always Knock First

Author's Note: You'll probably be disappointed in this chapter but sorry. My mind is a bit fried right now. Don't worry, I still have a few chapters typed up already. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: sex gossip, obsessive behavior

Always Knock First

Duo led Solo to Quatre's office, no problem. Quatre was already there, waiting for them with the door open and Duo didn't hesitate to enter. He planted Solo down on the couch and stood before his childhood mentor like a disappointed parent. How the tables had turned. Years ago, it would have been Duo on the couch with Solo standing up.

Glancing over at Quatre, Duo said, "Can you make sure Solo stays here, Q? I need to go take care of something."

Quatre nodded and Duo left, leaving the two blonds in the small room.

As soon as he was sure Duo was out of hearing range, Quatre demanded, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt or even killed!"

"I dot ya had my back," Solo muttered. "Where were ya anyway?"

"Is that really important?" Quatre countered. "While I liked Duo telling Heero off, that was not how it should have been done. I understand why you tried to pick a fight but I thought I told you that fighting Heero was practically suicide!"

"But I'm alive, aren't I?" Solo stated.

"For now, maybe, but you have yet to see what Duo's going to do to you," Quatre retorted. Solo, strangely enough, gave him the grin that the blond Arabian couldn't identify for a few seconds before realizing the perverted nature of the grin. "And no, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Spoil sport," Solo grumbled.

---

Duo was a man with a mission.

He needed to find and talk with Trowa. Come to think of it, he hadn't spoken with the unibanged man since he got back to Earth. Time to remedy that.

He first checked Trowa's office to find nobody there. Okay, where else did Trowa hang out? The cafeteria? But that was too far away! Was he anywhere closer?

Why not ask Wufei to see if he knew where the missing-in-action Trowa was? If he didn't have a clue, then he could transverse the entire HQ building, searching for his missing friend. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Now, finding Wufei's office wasn't difficult. The door to it was closed, making the braided one wonder if the Chinese man was in yet. Only one way to find out. He couldn't just barge in, though he knew that was what he would have typically done. No, Wufei was more formal than that so he had to knock.

Proceeding to do that, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, he was about to knock again when he heard a voice within beckon him in. Doing so, he stopped in his tracks immediately.

"Is there something you want, Maxwell?" Wufei questioned.

Duo could only stare. Well, this explained a bit. So this was where Trowa was hiding. The braided one noticed that Trowa was standing beside Wufei's desk but he seemed a bit…flushed. Hmm… Could he have…? But when?

"When did you two get together?" Duo asked instead of greeting the one he had been searching for.

"What do you mean?" Wufei questioned.

"Don't try hiding it from me, I can tell," Duo replied. "Besides, what else could you be doing in here that could make you…hey is it me or is this place a bit warm?"

Wufei blushed but Trowa took over from there. "You don't have a problem with this, do you Duo?"

"Not at all," Duo answered. "In fact, let me be the first to congratulate you two. Always wondered when it was going to happen. When did you two hook up anyway?"

Trowa smiled indulgently at Duo as he answered. "About a few days ago."

"That's fantastic," Duo said, presenting the two with one of his real smiles.

"Thank you," Wufei said, also giving the braided one one of his own rare smiles.

"Is there something you wanted?" Trowa asked, bringing Duo back to the original reason why he had sought Trowa out in the first place.

"You guys haven't heard about what happened yet, have you?" he asked.

Trowa and Wufei glanced at each other before Trowa answered for them both. "No, why?"

Closing the office door behind him, much to the couple's curiosity, Duo took in a deep breath before he began. "You guys remember Solo?"

"Solo?" Wufei asked confused.

"Wolf," Duo amended. "Well, he came with me and Quatre for work today. He got pissed off when we found my office loaded with roses and took off. Next thing I know, he's picking a fight with Heero."

"Is he all right?" Trowa asked in concern.

"Yeah, I managed to break it up just in time. But Heero call Solo a name and I unloaded on him. Told him to stop sending those damn roses while I was at it."

"So it was Heero," Trowa said thoughtfully.

"That's not what's bothering you, is it?" Wufei spoke unexpectedly.

Never having spent much time in Wufei's presence before, Duo was flabbergasted, nodding instinctively to the question.

"Then what is it?" Wufei continued, his eyes boring into the braided one.

Fidgeting slightly, Duo answered honestly, "Well, it's a bit complicated. You see, I'm in a fix."

"What kind of fix?" Trowa asked, hoping to cut short any attempt Duo might take to stall.

Duo glared at him, muttering, "I was getting to that. Anyway, you see, there's two guys I like and it doesn't help that they both look alike. On one hand, there's Quatre, one of my best friends, someone who has had a crush on me for a long time. He's kind, friendly, knows a lot about me… And then there's Solo, my childhood friend, the guy I've looked up to even when I thought he was dead. He understands me in ways nobody else can…and…" At the point, Duo muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Wufei asked, leaning in so he could hear better.

Duo flushed a scarlet red before blurting out, "I gave him my virginity, okay?"

The two pilots' eyes widened in surprise but Duo wasn't finished. "You see, there was this kid I knew who was raped. I learned about what virginity was later and I was so scared that it was going to be taken from me like everything else. So I asked Solo if I could give it too him…"

Well, that explained it. It made sense if one knew where Duo came from. But what did that have to do with anything?

"Is there anything else?" Trowa asked, in the hopes that Duo might give out more information.

Neither Trowa or Wufei thought it was possible for somebody to turn that shade of red but once again, as usual, Duo proved them wrong.

"Well…" Duo began, hesitating quickly. At the silent urgings of his two friends, he plunged forward. "During the last week, I had a couple of…encounters. One was in the guestroom I was staying in and Solo came in and caught me having a…"

His cheeks brightening slightly, Wufei interrupted, "Skip that detail please. What happened next?"

"Well, we had sex," Duo told them, speaking as if it was something normal like the weather.

Hoping to move things along, Trowa pointed out, "You said encounters plural. Was there some other incident?"

"Quatre in the library," was all Duo could force himself to say.

"You get around, don't you?" Trowa commented dryly.

"Look, I'm not here to discuss all the details of my sex life right now," Duo stated, irritation in his voice. "I can do that some other time. But right now, I need your advice. Who should I choose? Quatre or Solo?"

"You really are limiting yourself aren't you?" Trowa asked.

"Why not both?" Wufei picked up.

"Huh?" That confused Duo. Both? What was he talking about?

"You have feelings for both of them," Wufei explained. "They both embody certain traits that you like and respect. You even said it yourself: they look alike. They've certainly expressed interest in you as well. Why make a choice between both of them when you can have both?"

"But they don't really seem to get along…" Duo protested.

"It's called compromise, Duo," Wufei explained. "They both want you, yes? Well, if they want to be with you, they'll have to share you and you will have to share them."

"Huh," was Duo's answer. "So, what you're saying is that I can choose both but I have to be able to let them be together as well? Is that what you're saying?"

"Correct." Wufei then showed Duo another small smile.

"You know, I never really took the time to really get to know you," Duo said. "But now, I can see that you're a good guy. I'd like to get to know you better, if you want."

"As would I," Wufei answered. "You're nothing at all what those rumors paint you to be."

Duo groaned, earning a chuckle from the couple. "Don't tell me you put stock into whatever you heard? I can tell you that only one-tenths of it is true, half is just lies, and the rest are embellishments."

"One-tenths?" Trowa questioned. "So you're saying that that a few of those rumors _are_ true?"

Duo narrowed his eyes. "I hate you Trowa. You know that?"

"But you wouldn't like me any other way, would you?" Trowa countered cheekily.

"And I see you've rubbing off on him," Wufei commented. Giving Duo a glance, he said, "Thanks."

---

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Heero was fuming, furious that Duo, HIS Duo, had spurned his romantic gestures. Roses were a symbol of love, weren't they? Then why hadn't they worked? Sure, now he knew that his braided crush had an allergy to them but couldn't he have seen the message beneath them?

It was that…blond gutter rat from L2, what was his name again…fault. If it hadn't been for him showing up, then it was possible that Duo would have been his. And what about Quatre? He had to have a hand in it as well. He knew how the Arabian hung on Duo's every word and knew of the attraction to Duo. He had been sure that Quatre's approach would have worn at Duo's nerves and backfired on the blond instead of his approach backfiring on him, Heero.

Sure, he may have acted like an ass to Duo during the wars, but that was in the past! Things had changed, he had changed! But what if Duo didn't know that? Well then he would have to prove it! Prove his love to his Duo, make him realize that he, Heero, was the best thing to have ever come into his life.

He could see it all now as if it was happening right before him. He could see himself as he became the one person to take Duo's virginity and be the one that Duo would love until the end of time. And maybe even beyond that…

But first, he needed to get rid of those that would prevent that. He would have to make sure that they wouldn't stand between him and his Duo. And what better way to ensure that than to kill them? But he couldn't do it now, not where just anybody could see…

And he couldn't have Duo even suspect it was him either. So what to do? He could get Quatre during a mission and nobody would be the wiser. The other he would have to think on but it was doable.

Yes, Duo would be his. Now and forever. No matter what


	25. Taking Over

Author's Note: We're getting down to the big conflict. That's right, the other side of the main plot is introduced and the countdown begins at last. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: strong language, violence

Taking Over

Katsaris scoffed in contempt when the _E.S.A. Siberia_ docked into the north section of the Sanc Kingdom port. Pacifism must have made these people stupid. There was hardly anyone around. No security personnel, no gathering of workers ready to tear the _Siberia_ to pieces, only an official there to make sure that the ship had arrived.

That was all going to change soon.

He strode off the warship in broad daylight, dressed in combat gear along with two men holding automatic weapons.

And the man didn't look up from his fucking clipboard. Pity.

"What are the damages?" he said conversationally when he was only five feet away, his men maneuvering to either side of the man.

The official now looked at him, ready to retort, and got a good look at him. "You're not the admiral," he stated, a frown on his face.

"No shit," Katsaris replied as one of his men jammed the barrel of their weapon into the man's side and fired. The official's body muffled the normally loud gunshots, thus making sure no one knew what was about to take place. To make sure that they would gain a little time, the corpse was thrown into the sea with weight added to it to ensure that it sunk. Once the deed was done, Katsaris sprang into action. "Get the rest of the men and secure the area. Lock down the north sector of the port immediately. Make sure no one knows we're here until it's too late."

The men saluted him and returned to the ship. Katsaris paused and surveyed the immediate surroundings. Grant had been smart choosing this place out of countless others. From the feel of the wind blowing against him, he knew that no one would strike against him without risking the release of the VX. The poisonous gas would spread further with the winds helping. So many casualties that the government wouldn't risk, especially under Relena Peacecraft's leadership.

A moment later, his men returned, this time with a heavy following which split into small fractions that would search and secure the port. Katsaris returned to the bridge on the _Siberia_, already planning the next move.

Half an hour later, his men returned, a few remaining at the entrance to the north sector to prevent any unwanted intrusion. He had as many as was possible on the bridge when he began speak.

"Listen to me and listen well," Katsaris spoke. "What we are about to embark on will make all of us wanted fugitives for the rest of our lives. However, there is an upside. When this is over, each and every one of you will be paid a fee of ten million dollars. Is this something you can live with?"

He paused and waited for an answer that he wasn't disappointed to hear. A thunderous "YES SIR!" followed mere seconds after he had voiced his question. He smiled to himself. These men would follow him to Hell and back, wouldn't they? Well, now to get down to business.

"Now we have crossed the point-of-no-return. I want eight rockets unloaded and set up around the north sector of the port. The other ten will be set up around the _Siberia_. Make sure all have a clear way out to the sky. In this room, I want all the equipment concerning the launching system set up along with all electronic security measures that are implemented, and I want everything operational by eighteen hundred hours. Am I clear?"

"YES SIR!"

Turning to his second-in-command, he ordered, "Colonel Ottsman, split the men up as you see fit and get to work."

"Yes General Sir!" Ottsman answered before turning to the men. "You heard the General. I want…"

At this point, Katsaris tuned everything out as he gazed at the vast expanse of ocean, marking how far up the sun was, calculating how long before the deadline was up and everything was ready.

Phase Four was almost over. Phase Five would soon be on its way…

---

Relena rubbed her temples in exasperation. Damn, this session was already long past the point of being dismissed. Even though she seemed a bit of an airhead out in the real world, she was a veteran in the political world, despite her young age.

Lately, Representative Grant had been making more of a nuisance of himself in the past couple weeks. In fact, he seemed to spring up out of nowhere about the time of the CLAF declaration of independence on L2 with a voice calling out for the reinstitution of the military. He had staunch supporters on his side who had been advocating the revival of the military ever since the Mariemaia incident and convinced many of those in the middle to join his side.

It seemed as if her policies of Pacifism were being tossed aside in this new attitude. She couldn't let that happen but even now, she was beginning to hear voices of doubts among her own staunch supporters. How long could she hold on before Grant was able to replace her as Speaker?

She was lost in her thoughts, letting others hold up the front lines, so maybe that was why she didn't hear somebody calling for her.

"Speaker?"

Jerking back to reality, unaware that she was receiving a lot of stares, she answered, "Yes? What is it?"

"There's a General Victor Katsaris on the line for you. He said that he wanted to speak with you in front of the legislature, saying he had something important to tell you.'

Her eyes widened slightly. General Katsaris? Wasn't he the person who was in charge of the CLAF on L2? What did he want to speak with her and the council? "Put him on the vid screen," she ordered.

With that, a screen began to be lowered from the ceiling through a slit. Once the screen had been completely unveiled, a flicker flashed on it, a picture slowly accumulating, pixel by pixel, until everyone saw the image of the General, lounging in what seemed to be a captain's quarters. He was smug, which was the first thing everyone noticed, his posture challenging.

"Live from onboard the _E.S.A. Siberia_, it is I, old General Katsaris. It's a pleasure to finally speak with you, Relena Peacecraft," Katsaris greeted.

"What is it that you want, General Katsaris?" Relena snapped, her patience already worn. There was some murmuring among the rest of the representatives at this action but Relena could hardly care less.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" Katsaris commented dryly. "Very well then. I have eighteen guided rockets, all loaded with VX poison gas, and each and every one of them are just _begging_ to be set loose upon the population of the Earth."

"Earth?" Relena questioned.

"Yes, Earth," Katsaris retorted. "Being the head of a rebellion wasn't as much fun as I had originally thought it would be so I'm falling back to simpler things."

"Such as?"

"No time for chit chat?" Katsaris replied. "No opportunities to give out a monologue? You are such a fun killer, you know that."

"None of us have time for this," Relena snapped. "Just say what you want to say."

"You people are in Sanc, are you not?" Katsaris asked instead. Upon receiving an affirmative, he continued. "I'm in Sanc as well. And trust me, I have at least a couple rockets aimed in your exact location and at any moment I will launch one of them straight into the very room in which you stand. Understand?"

Relena had paled. Politicians were beginning to panic. Katsaris's smugness seemed to increase.

"Don't even think about trying to leave the building," he stated, well aware of the growing hysteria. "A rocket will be there before you take a step out of it so sit back and relax. None of you are going anywhere, at least anywhere anytime soon. Don't even try to evacuate, yourselves or the innocent civilians here."

Finally regaining a bit of her wits, she asked a question, dreading the answer. "What is it that you want?"

"Money," was Katsaris reply. "Cold, hard cash. A lot of it as well, let's say…ten billion in the strongest currency on this planet and the Colonies. Don't even think about denying that you can get that amount of money. You spend that much ever day and I just want a piece of it, that's all. I know you won't be able to…get it all in a single day so I will give you a deadline. Seventy-two hours. For you slow people out there, it means three days. I will call you back then and give you instructions on what to do once you have it all. And please, this time, no funny business. The moment I hear that you try something, I'm going to launch a rocket and kill a lot of people and it won't just be the population of Sanc that you'll have to worry about. I have a few of the most important and largest cities on Earth targeted as well.

"I know this is extortion…or is it blackmail? I get those things mixed up. But ask yourselves this. What's more important: the money or the people? Make the right decision and nobody has to die anytime soon. See you later."

The screen blacked out. Katsaris was no longer on the line. Instead of mass panic among the bureaucrats, it was silent. Then a single voice shattered it.

"So, Speaker, what does Pacifism say we do now?"

Relena's eyes fell down to meet those of Representative Grant.

"Are there any answers that peaceful means can do to solve this, outside of us giving this lunatic that amount of money? Please, Speaker, I'm would love to know what you're going to do."

She didn't have an answer for that and it seemed to encourage the politician further.

"I told you all. I was the first to say it. We need a military. A government practicing the principles of Pacifism just isn't equipped to handle this sort of situation. It's the Mariemaia Incident all over again."

"Enough of your insolence," an elder politician snapped. "While you have a point, you do not have the authority to berate the Speaker's beliefs or political practices. What we need to do know is figure out how we can get through this crisis. What do you suggest we do, Speaker?"

Relena was silent only for a moment before her eyes hardened in determination. "Contact Director Une and brief her of the situation, leave no details out. We need to get accurate information of what VX is and how it can be destroyed. Just in case, we should also get the ransom money that General Katsaris has demanded, just in case there is nothing we can do. We only have three days and we can't afford to waste them."


	26. Criss Cross

Author's Note: By reading the title of this chapter alone, I think you might get the idea as to where I got the title for the fic. This is the chapter where both of my plots intersect and play off each other, though it may not seem that way for a while. It's all downhill from here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: strong language, shounen ai, tiny bit of fluff

Criss Cross

He couldn't do it.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ever since he had stood up to Heero, things seemed to have gotten tense, especially between Solo and Quatre. The blonds had redoubled their efforts to make him comfortable, and to flirt, can't forget about that, with him in attempts to attract him. None of it was going without notice. And damn it, he was getting hornier than hell after an encounter of teasing, and not the innocent kind mind you.

Take both of them. They were making it harder on him everyday that when the call of emergency came, he had thought it was divine intervention.

Once he found out what the emergency was, he began to wonder if it wasn't satanic intervention instead.

Katsaris was still alive, he was on Earth, and he was holding the government hostage, demanding a shit load of money in exchange for not killing millions of people.

Shit, this wasn't good. Okay, time to take charge Duo. Get serious because anything you do could either save or cost the lives of countless people.

He much preferred the flirting over this. At least that he had a simple solution to, which required him in a locked bathroom and privacy. This, however, couldn't be so simply solved. Katsaris had them by the balls and knew it. He expected some sort of attempt to diffuse the lethal rockets and their deadly cargo.

And that was the only solution they could come up with, outside of bombing the north sector of the Sanc port back to the Stone Age at the risk of setting loose the VX. Difficult choice to make. Disaster at the minimum should they fuck up, worldwide massacre at worst if Katsaris got pissed off enough. And yet, there was that small, tiny, little sliver of a chance that they manage to disable and neutralize all the rockets and VX, saving the day and all that good stuff.

Une was divided completely on what to do. On one hand, she didn't want to chance having an entire city wiped out. On the other, she did want to prevent any money reaching Katsaris' hands. Duo began to worry that she might get her personality to split, again, over this.

Well, he would have to convince her to send a team in to disable the rockets, just like last time, only this time making sure that every single person on that team was skilled in the art of stealth. He was one of the best, if not the best, in that field. It would be a worthy challenge of his skills only with real-life consequences should he or anybody on the team be spotted.

"Une, we have what, sixty-five hours to take care of the rockets," Duo stated, hoping to win her agreement. "We just have to take our time and not be caught. It can be done. Let me lead it, I know what I'm doing."

Une gave him a look that he was sure pierced his very soul but he refused to back down. He would not back down.

"And why should we let you be leader?" a contemptuous monotone voice asked. "Last time you led, you let a rebellion happen under your nose, then got the team you were apart of the first time caught and split apart."

Duo glared at the owner of the voice, none other than Heero Yuy himself. "Oh, and you should be in charge then? This isn't a gung-ho mission Heero. Letting them know you're there will just cause them to fire the rockets and we can't have that."

"They'll be expecting somebody to sneak in. Katsaris is counting on that."

"Enough," Une interrupted, her voice loud and stern. "We don't have the time or the luxury to fight at this moment. We need to do something and we need to do it now, whether it be to decide a course of action or to decide to do nothing but wait. We know for sure we can't risk a full frontal assault, be it by land, sea, or air. Our best choice, besides doing nothing, is to send someone in to disable the rockets or neutralize the VX."

"So what do we do?" Wufei asked, hoping to move things along.

Sighing, Une rubbed her forehead before giving her decision. "We'll send someone in. It's the best course of action but we need it to be absolutely secret and undetected."

At last, someone saw his reasoning, Duo thought to himself.

"But I would like you, Wufei, to lead the team we send." Okay, that crushed Duo's plans. Damn, he needed to go; he was the best stealth expert they had. However, he started to see Une's wisdom in her selection. No one was objecting to Wufei's nomination, not even Heero. Damn it, when did things get so political?

"I take it I can choose who's part of my team?" Wufei asked dryly, receiving a nod from Une. "Then I would like to tell you my choices in private. I do not want any more division to result from my choices. Also, I need any sort of image or blueprints on the port."

"We'll discuss what you'll need momentarily," Une cut in. "For now, I want to dismiss everyone else so we can confer. The sooner we can agree on what you're going to do, the sooner we'll end this."

Grudgingly, Duo left with the rest, but not before shooting Heero a death glare. Unfortunately, soldier boy wasn't looking.

Returning to his office, he was immensely relieved to find it empty without any gifts waiting for him. Sitting behind his desk, something he hadn't done in so long that it seemed almost foreign, he propped his head on hands, elbows resting on the wooden surface.

Man, he hadn't been involved in this very long and already he was stressed out. Why hadn't he made sure that Katsaris was dead back on L2? Oh right, the concussion. But still, how had the man managed to sneak out eighteen canisters of VX off of L2 and hide them on Earth until this very moment? Also, how had Katsaris managed to get himself off L2 anyway? This was making no sense. But did it really matter? The fact remained that Katsaris was still here and he still had everybody by the balls.

The feeling of a hand petting his hair immediately jolted him out of his thoughts. Glancing unobtrusively, he figured out that somehow, someway, Solo had managed to sneak into the building and was in his own way trying to comfort him when he had no idea about what the hell was going on.

If that didn't scream commitment (1), he didn't know what else did. But that unfortunately brought him back to his own personal dilemma. Solo and Quatre…how should he tell them? Well, he felt that he needed to do it now. This might be the only chance he had to. Well, he had one blond here already…wait, there was the other one in the doorway.

He could feel the unvoiced tension between the two. Okay, this had to stop. This wasn't the time for this.

"Close the door and sit down," he ordered, surprising the two. There must have been something in his voice because the blonds obeyed him without question. He immediately felt the absence of Solo's hand and couldn't help but want it back but this was important and needed to be taken care of.

Now he looked up at the two rivals and took a good look at each of them. Quatre, for some reason, seemed smaller than usual but he could tell that even though nothing had happened, the current situation was taking its toll on him. But otherwise, he mapped out the features of the blond Arabian, memorizing every detail of him from the short blond hair to the aquamarine eyes to definite handsome looks he sported. He noted the small detail in the Arabian's eyes that most people would miss; the look of a soldier haunted by war. His eyes then moved over to Solo. Once again, he scanned the L2 native, memorizing short blond hair, green eyes, and strong looks. Solo also had an easily missed detail in his eye; the look of a person who knew suffering and witnessed it countless times and again. Both more much more similar, even with their different backgrounds, than anyone could know.

But now it was the time for words, be they the last ones that ended a relationship or the first that started a new one.

"I know that you both like me," he began after allowing silence to reign for a few minutes. "I know you are both attracted to me and not just by how I look but by who I am. And to tell the truth, I am attracted to both of you as well.

"Quatre, you are a beautiful person with an even more beautiful soul. You are kind, compassionate, loyal, empathetic to everyone you meet. We didn't meet under the best circumstances but we managed to forge something in the midst of an ugly war that just never seemed to end. You've been a great friend to me over the past few years and I really appreciate that.

"Solo, you have been my role model every since I was young. You continued to be strong, continued to fight despite the misfortune we had to live as L2 orphans. I can never, nor will ever, forget about you and even when I thought you were dead, you still had an influence over me. I know I may have been a bit of a hassle when I was younger but you didn't tell me to buzz off. You let me stay with you, hell, even be with you, only being harsh when you needed to be.

"But now, I find myself in a fix. I like both of you. I can see myself with both of you. But I can't choose between you two. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need both of you in my life, no matter what form it takes. I can't just love one of you without loving the other."

The two blonds were silent as they took in every word the braided one was saying. Quatre couldn't help but feel flattered by what Duo thought of him. Solo, despite denying it with all his heart and soul, felt warm and fuzzy inside, recounting everything that Duo had said about their time growing up. But both were caught off guard by what he said after. The two glanced at each other, catching the other glance before quickly snapping back to Duo.

"So…what are you going to do?" Quatre asked, fear clenching at his heart.

Solo swallowed noisily, fearing that Duo, his Kid, might just want to remain platonic. It wasn't that he didn't want to remain friends with Duo, it was just that he wanted to be more.

"I…asked a friend about this," Duo began, his nervousness creeping into his voice. He was at the point-of-no-return now and he could only hope that this didn't lead to disaster. "What he suggested was perhaps the only solution that would be best." Quatre and Solo held their breaths, waiting for the axe to fall. "Why have one of you when I can have both?"

The two blonds stared at Duo, flabbergasted, waiting for him to continue.

"However, if I were to do that, it would mean a compromise," Duo continued. "You two would have to share me but I would have to share both of you with each other. Now, I'm more than willing to do that. The question is are you two willing? It can only work with active cooperation not only on my parts but yours as well."

The two blonds stared at Duo before looking at each other, examining what the other had. Duo stayed where he was, anxiety building up within him. He didn't know how they were going to answer or react to this but he could only hope it wasn't negative. He wasn't going to try and force, coerce, or convince them to do something they didn't want to do.

Now Quatre was really thinking about what Duo had just said. Could he really be able to share Duo? Looking over at Solo and noticing that the other blond had turned to look at him as well. Could he really let himself allow this rival to have his hands over the one he had been crushing on for so long? Normally, that answer would be no but…ever since joining forces with him to identify and stop Heero from sending rose after rose to Duo, there had been those moments… Now that he thought about it, Solo and Duo acted really similar, from the way they talked to how they ate and from how they walked to how they swore…and did they ever have such a colorful vocabulary. But he had noticed that Solo cared for Duo just as much as he did. And he was possessive, definitely that. Yet it was a bit endearing if he thought about it.

Solo was also going over what Duo had said. Share? Share the Kid? And with…hey, he wasn't that too bad looking. He had to admit that the Kid had some good tastes but back to the matter at hand. Could he stand the thought that somebody else's hands would be all over his Kid as his was? That was definitely a toughy. Hmm, a threesome didn't sound too bad. And the Kid was willing to share him as well? Share him with Q too? Well, that wasn't too much of a big deal. Sure, why not? He had never had that much affection bestowed upon him.

Looking back at Duo, he gave his answer. "Sure? It's someding we can try out an' if we dun like it, well we can say we tried." As if he was going to say everything. Pfft. The Kid knew how to read between the lines and know what he really meant. It was all up to Q now. What will he do?

Quatre, to say the least, was surprised at Solo's answer. Perhaps they did think a lot a like. Could that be a reason why Duo seemed untouchable for so long? Because he was more like Solo than he thought? "Okay. Let's do it."

Duo could feel relief pass through him. So they were both willing. Well, now to make sure that the two were absolutely willing to go through it. "Alright, then pucker up guys," Duo said, grinning. As he saw the two beginning to move towards him, he had to rain on their parade. "You guys first. Prove to me you're both true to your words."

Green and aquamarine eyes widened comically before meeting one another. Somehow managing to keep his cool, Solo swallowed and said, "Guess we have no choice." Before he could change his mind, he reached over and pulled Quatre over to him and planted a good one on the surprised Arabian's lips. Hey, this wasn't too bad…with a little more practice, Q could be something else.

Quatre's surprise wasn't long-lasting as the facts of the situation were processed in his mind. Solo wasn't too bad but he would prove who was better. He took control, surprising the other blond, smirking as he began to show what he could do.

And Duo was enjoying the show very much. Very, very much. Now he wanted a piece of that. Patience, Duo, patience. Oh screw patience, he was getting some of that!

Leaving his seat behind his desk, he pried the two blonds apart and kissed the first set of lips that he could get a hold of, which happened to be Quatre's. But he couldn't remain in control for too long as Quatre was much more dominate than he appeared to be, only breaking away when the need for air was too great. That's when Solo took his opportunity to get his own mind-blower.

Duo didn't know what god was smiling down on him but he couldn't help but feel as if he made the right choice.

Breaking away reluctantly, he leaned back on his desk, breathing heavily. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked.

Solo gave them both a predatory grin. "Can't wait to get ya both in bed. Gonna be a real wild night."

"It'll be interesting," Quatre agreed as he turned himself to Duo. "But why wait?"

A knock on the door put an end to whatever else could transpire. Grumbling to himself, Duo opened the door to an immaculate Wufei who coolly observed them. Smiling slightly, he said, "I hate to break this up but I have just finished up with Une. Duo. Quatre. Your services will be required for the mission. Meet in Conference Room G as soon as possible."

Getting back down to the matter that cast a shadow over everything, Duo nodded. "Who else is coming?"

"Not too many but Trowa will be coming with us," Wufei answered.

"What about Heero?" Quatre asked.

"This isn't a…how do you phrase it…a 'gung-ho' mission," Wufei replied. "He will be needed here much more with his computer skills."

"Why for?"

"One of the objectives we need to do is to find out if the rockets are on any sort of computer system and if so we can have Heero hack into the system from afar."

"Sounds like a plan," Duo stated.

"Can I come?"

Looking over at Solo who seemed ready to debate any negative response, Wufei had no choice but to refuse. "I'm sorry but I need highly skilled and experienced operatives that I can trust absolutely for this."

Solo was about to object but Duo beat him to the punch. "He's right Solo. Where we're going is going to be incredibly dangerous, more so than anything you've ever met on L2. The guys here are trained killers and aren't out to capture anybody to torture. A single mistake will result in the deaths of millions."

Solo looked helpless. Duo knew that he wanted to come because he didn't want to let him or Quatre out of his sights. He didn't want to leave but if he wanted there to be a place to live in peace, a temporary separation was required.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do," Duo said, closing the distance between him and the blond. "But these assholes started it first and we're going in to finish it along with shoving a foot up their asses. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back."

"He's right," Quatre spoke. "As soon as Katsaris is dealt with, we'll be back."

Looking at both of them, he relented. "Just promise me ya won't do anyding ta get yaselves killed."

"Can't promise but will certainly try," Duo answered, a manic grin forming on his face.

"Dat's what ya always say," Solo muttered but nonetheless wrapped both Duo and Quatre in his arms, kissing each on the forehead. "I'll be waiting."

"And not for long," Duo declared, embracing Solo before reluctantly parting. Turning, he followed after Wufei, Quatre on his heels. He would come back and he would make sure Quatre would also.

And while he was at it, he'd make sure he'd put a bullet or two in Katsaris' head but not before making sure he suffered long and hard.


	27. Conference

Author's Note: Boring chapter ahead but it sets things up for the next few chapters. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: can't think of any at the moment

Conference

Wufei was straight to business.

The members of the team consisted of Wufei (but of course), Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and three other Preventers that Wufei had summoned. All held a seat, the Preventers shifting uneasily in their seats with the Chinese man's onyx eyes on them, the Gundam pilots unfazed since they were used to it.

"This is a recent satellite image of the Sanc port," Wufei stated, allowing all listeners to examine their own miniature copies. "Our area of interest is the north sector where the terrorists have set up base. If you look at the next image, it will be a thermal image of the north sector only. For those that don't know, the orange and yellow areas are confirmed locations of the VX rockets."

"Why are many of them clustered in this area?" one of the Preventers asked, pointing out a large area of orange.

"According to our intelligence, that is the exact location of the _E.S.A. Siberia_, a destroyer sea craft that had been scheduled for scrapping," Wufei answered. "We figure that the terrorists hijacked the ship in order to keep a low profile. Now, we do not know if the rockets have been set up to be fired but we will treat the situation as if they are. The terrorists have sealed off the only entrance via land to the north sector. Live images show constant security, especially in areas that we know or suspect the rockets are."

"So how do we get in?" Quatre asked, his eyes not lifting from the image in his hands.

"Undersea incursion," Wufei answered. "As we speak, Une is getting STUs ready and set up on the other side of Sanc. Provided that the _Siberia_'s sonar is inactive, we will travel up to the northernmost point of the port, which is located here. We will set out when it's dark in order to assure us more camouflage and enable us to get to the surfacing point undetected.

"Once we have secured the immediate vicinity and made sure that no one has spotted us, we will locate the first rocket that is closes to the surfacing point. From satellite images, we have managed to confirm that this rocket is set up and located on the roof but it's out in plain sight. Certain measures will taken to get the rocket out of sight but you will learn of it all due time.

"Once the rocket has been disabled, we will split up into smaller groups so as to cover more ground and reach more rockets. We will rendezvous in this warehouse here and confer how many rockets have been disabled. We will tackle the _Siberia_ last. One of the objectives in this mission is to take out General Katsaris and permanently eliminate him as a threat."

Taking a moment from looking at the image in his hand, Duo asked, "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours, when it's dark," Wufei answered. "Do what you need to do, rest up, and be ready to move at a moment's notice. Understood?"

Wufei remained where he was as the room emptied, only one other person remaining. This person he smiled at, allowing him to approach and wrap his arms him.

"You doing all right?" Trowa asked as he held him.

Wufei let out a small sigh before looking into Trowa's emerald eyes. "As best as can be expected under the circumstances."

Trowa laid a light kiss on his forehead. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?"

Chuckling, Wufei leaned closer so he could capture Trowa's mouth in a kiss.

Pulling back from Trowa, Wufei caught the small smile on the unibanged man's face. "I'll take that as a yes."

---

Heero was furious. No, beyond that. There was no words in any language that existed that could describe how fucking pissed off he was.

How, oh how, could he not be chosen to go on the mission? It was illogical! He knew how to get things done. It was his job and he was good at his job. He was an asset to the Preventers, a fucking asset that they were just wasting away. And the excuse that he was given to justify this, just in case something else came up? Ha! He knew the real reason why he was being kept back.

They wanted to keep him from Duo. They were all conspiring to keep him away from the one person that he loved, the only person who ever understood him, the only person who would accept him for everything he was. Only Duo could give him what he needed, what he craved and he wasn't going to let this go, not by a long shot.

His enemies were everywhere, watching him, plotting against him. And that blond, the one he had rightfully fought days ago, that piece of street trash…he was the one who was behind this. It could only be that gutter rat. If he hadn't come, then Duo would have been his by now. He had somehow convinced everyone to help him gain Duo's love when it belonged to him! He had to die, needed to die, before he did anything else to hurt his cause, to prevent him, Heero, from taking Duo into his bed and showing him how much he loved him.

But he couldn't do it now. Now was not the time. Too much was going on and his mission to claim Duo would have to go onto the backburner for now until the terrorist threat was dealt with. Then he would take care of that meddling blond, maybe throw in Quatre as well for good measure. He was an assassin after all; he could make it look like something else had happened. Then with Duo in the midst of grief, he would come and heal his heart, make him his like he was suppose to be all along.

This was his mission and he would complete it.

And he always completed his missions.


	28. The Incursion

Author's Note: This is it. The action and suspense have returned. Things are going to begin to wind down to the inevitable conclusion but what will that be? Will it be a happy ending or a sad one? Only I know and I'm willing to tell, but only after a certain number of chapters. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death

The Incursion

Damn these wet suits were tight. Skin tight. And it had to go _over_ the combat gear and clothes they were wearing.

And for Duo, in order not to get his braid wet, he had to tuck it in under the black rubber. Made a tight suit even tighter. He would be so happy when he got the chance to take this thing off. The others didn't seem to have the same problem as him, except for Wufei, and perhaps Trowa. Wufei didn't seem discomforted about his hair being tucked in but then again it was this small sliver of a thing compared to his braid. Trowa had tucked his bang in the suit and for the first time, he had a good look at what Trowa's face looked liked.

It was incredible, to say the least.

At least they didn't have to put these things on back at HQ. Yeah, all seven of them were at the launching point in the southern part of Sanc. It was really dark out this night, clouds covering the moon to boot. The sea itself was also dark so that would only add on to their camouflage. Luck was with them it seemed.

Now to check on the gear. Guns…lock and loaded…check. STUs ready for submersion…check. Oxygen tanks full of oxygen and ready to use…check. Knives, sharp and lethal…check. Lock picks…check. Porn-like see-you-later kiss with a promise to return left with Solo…damn right check. Comfort kiss from Quatre…got to get that done…alright, now it's a check.

One of the Preventers who would remain here handed him a small package which contained a syringe with an extendable needle. Glancing at the gift giver with a raised eyebrow, he asked a silent question.

"If you come into contact with the gas, inject that into your heart," the man told him. Duo's eyes narrowed but the man pressed, "Don't argue with me on this one. That shit just might save your life."

Grumbling to himself as he stashed the antidote on his person, it looked like he had everything; now to wait for the fearless leader to make some sort of morale boosting speech before setting off to do battle. Taking a good look at Wufei, a morale boosting speech might not be in the making. He was always so blunt with these things…

"Is everybody ready?" Wufei demanded. Getting six affirmatives, Wufei said, "Time to head out."

The STUs were guided into the water and turned on. So this was it. Time to get to business. Sliding water goggles on and biting down onto the nozzle that fed him air from his air tank, he took hold of one of the STUs and submerged underwater. Gripping onto one of the handles, his STU sped up, the hum of the small motor barely a hum in his hearing. Slowing down, he waited for the rest to join him before allowing Wufei to take the lead as they heading north.

It was dark. Thankfully, there were small headlights on the STUs whose light would go unnoticed at the surface as long as they kept themselves deep underwater. He was tingling with excitement and the rush that came to him whenever he was on a mission. He periodically glanced back at those behind him to take sure the others were keeping up. He wondered how long it would take them to get to their destination and how far they were currently. The seaweed covered ocean floor beneath could only entertain someone for so long.

What first clued him in on their whereabouts was the large, dark shape that hung overhead without warning. He knew that they were underneath the _Siberia_, there was no other explanation. So they were close. Okay, now to pay close attention to Wufei and see where he went. A few minutes after passing under the _Siberia_, Wufei stopped and turned off his STU. Getting close, Duo followed suit and waited for the others to join them.

Once they were all there, Wufei signed for someone to surface and make sure it was clear. Before Duo could volunteer, Trowa had taken that honor, turning off his air tank and making his way to the surface. If there was one thing Duo disliked, it was waiting.

Eventually, Trowa signaled that the coast was clear and one by one, the rest of the team surfaced. There was a cool breeze blowing in their faces, making the men feel colder than they already were as they quietly got out of the water and stripped themselves of their wetsuits. The moment he was free of the tight rubber suit, he immediately had his gun ready to fire if there were any enemies who happened to be near. As the others finished, he let his guard down only long enough to tie the end of his braid to his belt.

Thus he was the last one to dart out and take cover with the others by the side of the closest warehouse. Signing to Wufei, he asked where the first rocket was. Wufei signaled back, saying that it was a couple buildings over. Well that was just great. Looks like it was back to the same tactics used back on L2. Wufei began signaling his instructions to the small group as to what they were to do but then their luck seemed to sour.

Just as Wufei finished up, a couple patrolling terrorists turned the corner and ran right into them.

He and Trowa acted quickly, unsheathing knives and cutting out the men's throats as quickly as possible. Waiting to make sure the men were dead, Duo released the hold he had on his victim, exhaling some of his tension out as he did so. That had been close, too close. Barely here ten minutes and already discovered. At least no one else would learn of this knowledge anytime soon. But now what to do with the bodies? They couldn't just leave them here; someone was bound to find them just laying out in the open. It was decided that the corpses would be dumped back at the landing point.

Once that was accomplished, they moved forward with the ease and stealth of feline predators.

---

Katsaris gazed out into the dark ocean from the bridge of the _Siberia_.

His hardened eyes moved from side to side, as if he were reading the dark body of water. Near him stood his close friend and associate, Colonel Allen Ottsman. They had been comrades, sticking close to each other since their days at the military academy in New Edwards. When he had been discharged, Ottsman left with him, sticking close as he waited and bided his time. Ottsman had helped not only in the theft of the VX but had been the one in charge of sneaking it to Earth.

Glancing over at his bald friend, he asked, "What are the chances of them trying to take action against us?"

"They are most certainly trying to figure out a way to get around your threats while calling your bluff," Ottsman answered, his voice surprisingly soft for such a large man.

Katsaris chuckled to himself. "How rich. A bluff. If they only knew that I never make bluffs or idle threats."

"It seems they have forgotten that about you sir," Ottsman replied.

"Indeed but we can't take any chances. Have all patrols check-in and report in smaller intervals, lets say, every half hour. We can't be too careful. Those idiots will try anything to save their hides but we'll be ready for whatever actions they take. We only have a little more than two days until the deadline."

"I'll issue the orders."

"Do that. I'll get into contact with Grant and find out what's going on on his end."

Waiting until he heard his comrade's footsteps slowly quiet down, he reached over to a phone and made his call.

---

The team was just outside the first target. So far, no one had seen or caught them. The entrance into the warehouse was wide open but the rocket was positioned on the roof, in clear view of anyone who just happened to be looking. There would be guards, guaranteed, and they could only hope that they weren't keeping an eye out on the roof.

Entering one at a time, one team member would take a position, make sure it was secure, and hold it for others to go ahead and secure further positions. Quatre had just done his dash to a position when he found that he was next to a set of metal stairs that led to an upper level. Just as he was about to signal for one of his teammates to go ahead, he head the recognizable hiss of a communicator come from near the top of the stairs. He made a gesture for his teammate to stop and wait.

Straining his hearing, he was barely able to hear an order be issued out before one of the guards confirmed they had received and would implement immediately. However, as soon as contact had been broken, the next words he heard were clearer.

"The General is getting paranoid. Does he really believe those assholes are going to try something?"

"Check-in every thirty minutes? That's almost going over the line, man. Can't wait to get my ten mill."

"I hear that."

As the voice seemed to lower, Quatre then signaled to his comrades that they needed to go up and go up now. Trowa went up first, Duo following. The two were definitely the best at their craft. Quatre could feel his heart pounding as he waited for Duo and Trowa to finish and give out the all clear.

Looking up the stairs after a few agonizing minutes had passed, Quatre caught the signal and gestured for the others to come up. Upon reaching the second level, Quatre immediately caught sight of Duo and Trowa's handiwork but was unfazed by it. It wasn't the first time he had seen a dead man before. However, from where he stood, he spied another staircase that led to the roof and the rocket. Now would be the tricky part. How were they going to get to the rocket without attracting suspicion?

It seemed Trowa already had a solution. The guards, before their deaths, wore berets. Trowa had picked up the dead men's berets and put one on, tossing the other to one of the Preventers. Clever. The darkness outside would make it harder for anyone to identify that the two men going out to the rocket above were not friendly.

The time passed even slower than before. Quatre swallowed silently as he waited for his comrades to return. What was taking so long? He hadn't heard any disturbances from outside. He was really beginning to become paranoid when the two men return, signing that the mission was accomplished.

One down, seventeen to go.

Quatre didn't know if his nerves would be able to take this but if he recalled correctly, now was the moment when they split up. He could only hope that Wufei paired or teamed him up with Duo. He didn't want to lose track of his lover and friend now.

Fate and Wufei were being generous tonight. Indeed he was paired with Duo. Wufei, Trowa, and one of the Preventers would stick together while the other two were paired.

"Come back here in two hours," Wufei instructed, his voice low enough that it wasn't easy to hear. "Be careful, don't let anyone see you. Move out."

Now things were about to get interesting.


	29. Split Up

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death

Split Up

Quatre was startled when a knife handle was presented to him. Looking up at Duo, the braided one gave him a small smile.

"Just in case," he explained. "Never know when you're going to go into hand-to-hand combat and it might just save your life."

Nodding, Quatre took the knife and hid it on his person. It made sense and he could only hope that he would have to use it. Knives were not his specialty in any way. In chilled him a bit to feel his hand brush up with the syringe that was conveniently hidden right next to the weapon. Yeah, he didn't want to stick his hand back there any time soon.

He had to clear his mind of those thoughts though because Duo was ready to move. Already the groups had separated, going in three different directions. The duo of Preventers headed on a southern directed route while Wufei's group went in a more south southeast direction. That meant they were going in an east southeastern direction (1). Duo looked to his left then to his right before scurrying across an open area to hide in the cover presented by another warehouse. Quatre looked behind himself, then to his left and right before copying Duo's previous movements, rejoining the braided one.

Since they were a much smaller group, they would be able to move faster than if they remained with the other five. However, that meant fewer eyes that could catch movement and fewer ears to hear the sounds of patrolling terrorists. Duo signed that they were going into the building beside them, Quatre going in first.

Since this wasn't a time to debate and was a time for action, it gave Quatre a warm feeling in his gut, he nodded acceptance before checking the area. Once sure that there was no one about, he crept to the front entrance of the warehouse and peeked in, trusting that Duo was covering his six. Hearing nothing and seeing no movement within, he pulled himself in and waited for Duo to catch up.

It didn't surprise him that his heart wasn't pounding in his chest at this point. He had done so much in his life that a mission of this importance and magnitude didn't affect him in the slightest. No, it was as if he was falling back into old habits, old instincts that were nothing more than old friends to him.

He felt Duo's presence more than he heard or saw of him, which was good. Old training habits and war skills hadn't faded or left him yet. Duo took the lead next, Quatre following closer this time. This building was dark and their clothes blended in quite well with it. The last thing Quatre wanted to do was lose sight of Duo. However, this building had nothing in it. There wasn't even a second level in it. Quatre crossed the building off in his mental map as he and Duo left and repeated the same pattern with the next building.

This time they struck gold.

On the second level, three terrorists stood guard by a rocket, the weapon aimed at a large glass window. However, unlike the previous guards they had encountered, these three were taking their duty seriously, eyes watching in three different directions, not a single one making a sound to distract the others with.

The two backed away and began to confer over what they were going to do. They didn't use their voices, out of fear that the guards would hear them, but their hands, signing to each over what each thought they should do.

Plan after plan was discarded as each one seemed to involve the guards shooting at them, thus alerting the rest of the terrorists. Finally, one was agreed upon. Duo would creep out of the shadows and use a knife to draw their attention. Quatre would use a silenced pistol to drop all three of them before an unsilenced shot was fired. It required incredible timing, accuracy, precision, and a fast trigger finger to execute. It was their only plan and all they could come up with.

They separated and Quatre took a position where he had a good sight at the guards, the rocket, and the supposed spot where Duo would reveal himself. Drawing a pistol, silencer firmly attached, he took aim and hoped that none of them would spot him. Wouldn't it be their luck for that to happen?

But fortune was on their side this time. A communicator buzzed and a guard picked up.

"Everything is clear here," the guard spoke and nodded as unheard words were spoken before saying, "Roger. Over and out."

That was all Duo needed. Emerging out of the darkness like his self-proclaimed nickname, Duo jerked his hand out. Quatre only caught a flash of light as Duo's knife tore through the air, burying itself in the throat of Duo's victim, the guard who had just spoken to be precise. The other two guards had only enough time to tense themselves before Quatre executed his part of the plan. One of his silenced shot got one of the guards in the head, instantly killing him but the other had just managed to move just enough to avoid a lethal hit.

_Oh shit_ were the words that echoed in both of the pilots' heads.

Duo sprung into action and covered the wounded man's mouth with a hand, his other firmly planting itself on the man's head. With a quick and deft twist, Duo broke the man's neck and jerked it once more to be sure that he was dead before releasing him.

Only then did Duo whisper, "That was a close one."

Not wasting any more time the two went to the rocket where Duo began to open the hatch and take out the lethal canister from within. The Arabian had hoped never to see one of these messengers of death again but life was just funny in that way wasn't it? But now was not the time for idle thoughts. Duo removed the VX from the canister then from the device that held it. Being quick but careful, they stripped the VX out before putting it all back together and back into the rocket. Just as they had on L2, the two hid the dangerous string of orbs within the building.

Alright, two down, sixteen to go. Hopefully the others had found a rocket each by now.

---

Katsaris frowned. One of the groups of guards weren't answering. They had before, thirty minutes ago so why weren't they answering now?

Then his eyes widened.

There was only one explanation for this. They had visitors. Hot damn, he wasn't paranoid. It would be like those sniveling bastards who made up the government to try and take him from behind. He didn't know how this team may have snuck past his security but he would act to remedy this.

Taking hold of a communicator, he contacted Colonel Ottsman.

_Yes sir?_

"We have a pest problem, Colonel," Katsaris answered. "I want you to find them and capture them. If they continue to resist, kill them."

_Understood._

He knew what he had to do now. He had to fire a rocket but he would hold off on that. He wanted to see the faces of these intruders first as he launched one. So he was a bit of a sadist, so what? After they had reaped the fruits of their labor, then he would have them executed.

Perhaps his time in Sanc wouldn't be so boring after all.


	30. The Rodent Problem

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death

The Rodent Problem

They had only been gone a few hours and already Solo was a nervous wreck.

This whole thing was bullshit; why the hell was it happening and why now? Just when it seemed he was building a life that he could enjoy, this asshole just has to pull this shit. If that asshole, that General Whatshisface, was standing right beside him, he would choke the son of a bitch and…and…he was just to pissed off to continue that train of thought.

He wanted his Duo, Quatre even, to be here so he could hold them till they suffocated. He didn't care what happened to his person but he didn't want to lose Duo again. He didn't know if he could handle that again.

But didn't Duo know what he was doing? He had too. Quatre was there to make sure he didn't get himself killed, which was a plus. Just think positive, Solo. They saved the world once before. They can do it again, no problem.

Maybe he should get some coffee or something. Just anything that could divert his attention from what was going on. Yeah…now where were some of those vending machines again? Did they take money? Definitely. Where could he get some? Maybe Q kept some spare change in his desk. Jackpot! Okay, time to get some comfort foods, even if they were nothing more than a few candy bars. Perhaps he could sleep the days away. Then he wouldn't have to go through this agony.

He strolled out from Quatre's office as if he owned the place, making a beeline to his destination. It took him a while to get there because he took a wrong turn and ended up lost for a few minutes. Ultimately, he found the vending machines and couldn't help but let a large grin loose at his accomplishment. Well that was fun, time to get some grub.

Let's see…there was so much to choose from! Snickers, Twix, Reece's, Gum, M&Ms, Cheetos, Potato chips…eww some of those "healthy snack foods," uh uh, no way…okay, lets get that…and that…did he have enough to get something to drink? Yep, okay…Coke, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, Diet Coke…wait diet? Hell no. Just get something you're familiar with. Alright, a Coke! Okay, more candy.

He was really beginning to enjoy himself when he caught something moving from the corner of his eye. Glancing back and seeing nothing, he took a look out into the hallway and just happened to see the dumb, rose-sending, Savior of the World, and…what was that word Quatre used…oh yeah, socially retarded Heero Yuy. What was he up to? Eh, just probably doing some Preventers stuff. Still…why not follow him? He still remembered those blows that guy gave him. Maybe he could get some sort of vengeance on him while he was at it?

Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Downing his soda and stuffing as much candy down his throat as fast as possible, he followed after his prey, waiting for his chance.

---

Getting an affirmative from Trowa, Wufei nodded and signed that they needed to go for the next rocket. That was the second one they had found. He wondered for a second how the other two groups were doing. No, don't think about them, concentrate on the mission at hand.

Later, when all this was over, then he could afford to think of other things. More pleasurable things…

Dear Nataku, he needed a vacation.

His group soon left the building, on the hunt for another rocket. However, none of them were aware of one of the dead guards' communicators operating, a voice demanding to know what was going on.

---

"Red Robin! Red Robin! Answer me, damn it!" Ottsman ordered, waiting for a reply that never came.

Fuck! What the hell was going on? Why were the men falling? What was he going to do about it?

Wait…whoever was here was going after the rockets. He had some bait he could use then. The birth of a plan was forming in his mind and he began to give out his orders. He'd catch these rodents, one way or another.

The General was counting on him.

---

Private Thatch and Private Jones stood guard around the VX rocket, ordered to keep an eye on it.

Did the General think that the government was stupid enough to send anybody? As if! The General had the upper hand, could launch one of these babies at any time. So why was he so persistent in having these rockets guarded?

Now Jones took this duty seriously, but Thatch was just bored by it. He wished that the government would do something so he could see some action! He wanted to kill somebody already! Jones over there was just wasting his time.

Turning his gaze away from his comrade in contempt, he didn't see Jones suddenly jerk then relax but he heard something snap though. Not looking at his comrade, he assumed that it was probably some rat running around. That thought soon left him as he was suddenly grabbed and felt a metal blade puncture deep into his throat.

As the man fell, his violet eyed assailant watched him carefully until he was sure his victim was dead. Once he was absolutely positive of this, he nodded over to his blond comrade who appeared from behind the other guard. Duo had to admit that Quatre was much stronger than he looked since he easily broke that guard's neck.

Okay, now back to the objective. This may have been the second rocket they had found, but it seemed as if this one was going to be dispatched quickly. This seemed so easy but he couldn't let his guard down this soon. Last time ended with him getting a head injury and a concussion. Knowing his luck, there was probably a terrorist on his way here. But since Quatre was keeping an eye out and had yet to alert him to any intruder, he could only assume there was none coming or were not close by.

The two hours was almost up. They needed to head back to the first rocket site and wait for the others to show up. He signed this all to Quatre who nodded and understanding.

As quietly as they had appeared, the two former Gundam pilots melted back into the shadows.


	31. Rendezvous

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language

Rendezvous

They were the first to reach the rendezvous point.

Duo, being the suspicious guy that he was, had both him and Quatre hide out in the shadows, waiting for the other two groups to arrive. With every second that passed, Duo grew more edgy until he caught faint movement. Retaining their cover, he waited for who or whatever it was out there to show them or it selves.

Much to his relief, it was Wufei's group of three. Watching their body language, he nodded when it seemed that they didn't seem under duress. Nodding to Quatre, the two left their cover, Duo smirking when the other three level their guns at him and Quatre.

He was still the master of stealth, baby! And it seemed Quatre was picking up some pointers as well. He couldn't be prouder.

Seeing Wufei's dark eyes lighten in recognition, though the agent was shaken, he asked, "What's your status?"

"The God of Death and his disciple left none alive in their wake and took down two of the babies," Duo replied.

Trowa chuckled. "Only two? We got three. You're starting to loose your touch."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "There's still plenty out there to take down, O Silent One. We'll even the score, just you watch. We'll even surpass it."

The Preventer agent watched and listened to this morbid conversation with bewilderment. However, this was just a way the pilots had showed comradeship and brightened bleak situations.

Not even Wufei was immune to such banter as he added his own two cents. "You have quite a way to go then, God of Death. Do you think you can beat the team of the Mighty Dragon and the Silent One?"

Raising an eyebrow in jest, Duo looked to Quatre. "What do you think, Disciple of Mine?"

Getting into it, Quatre answered, "Death always wins out."

"You heard the man," Duo added cheekily.

They stopped speaking as they became aware of another's presence. This turned out to be the third group who reported taking out two rockets.

Eight down, ten to go. At this rate, they might be able to complete the mission sometime in the morning. Duo couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

"Did anybody find any evidence of there being a central computerized launching system?" Wufei demanded.

Shakes of heads. Negative. So it must all be manual. That was going to make things a bit tougher now. But first, to find out if the entire port had been checked out.

"Did anybody learn anything about the whereabouts of the other rockets?"

Once again, negative responses.

"Well, if the entire port has been searched, there can only be one place where the rockets might be," Quatre said.

"Where do you think they are?" Trowa asked, curious.

"The ship, the _Siberia_," Quatre answered. "That's how Katsaris arrived here in the first place. That might be how he got the VX to the port unless they were already hidden here."

"More than likely," Wufei conceded. "Now to plan how we're going to get on board."

"You don't."

---

There they were, those little rodents. Ottsman studied the small group, wondering how so few people were able to do so much damage. He had only been aware of only two individuals but wouldn't you know it, they led him to the rest. Those idiots hadn't covered their tracks or snuck about as well as they thought.

Unfortunately, the damage had been done. They didn't have anybody who was skilled or specialized in repairing VX rockets so now they were out at least eight rockets, if he was to believe what the group was saying.

Now that angered him. How were these Preventers able to sneak around the port so stealthily and without being seen? The men under his and Katsaris' command weren't pushovers so how were they able to succeed thus far?

Well, he would fix that alright. Since the General wanted them alive, the method would be to surround them and wait until their guard was down.

"Captain Taylor. Captain Thurston," he ordered. "Surround the rats. Shoot to maim. General Katsaris wants them alive. Don't let any of them escape."

Said officers saluted, silently telling him that they understood the order before taking some of the men to fall into position. Now lets see what their little pest problem was up to.

"Did anybody learn anything about the whereabouts of the other rockets?"

"Well, if the entire port has been searched, there can only be one place where the rockets might be."

"Where do you think they are?"

"The ship, the _Siberia_. That's how Katsaris arrived here in the first place. That might be how he got the VX to the port unless they were already hidden here."

"More than likely. Now to plan how we're going to get on board."

This had gone on far enough. There was no way they were going to be allowed to reach one of the rockets. They wouldn't even set foot on the ship unless they were captured and led there with an armed escort.

Standing up with his M-16 aimed at the intruders, he revealed his position with only two words. "You don't."

---

Shit.

They all spun around, weapons ready to fire when the area suddenly brightened up with light, armed terrorists aiming right at them.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! DO IT NOW!" the voice commanded.

There was no way in Hell Duo was going to do that. He eyed the enemy warily, assessing the situation, trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Damn it. Why did he let these guys sneak up on him? Especially since they had all this combat gear with them. He could understand how the others would have not heard them but for him to not have heard any sort of approach, it just pissed him off.

He had to be getting rusty. It was the only explanation.

"Are you people deaf? Drop your weapons onto the ground, NOW!" the voice ordered.

"Who is the commanding officer?" Wufei shouted out.

Instead of the General appearing himself, a large bald man stepped out instead and he did not look happy. "Colonel Allen Ottsman," the man said. "You the hell might you be?"

If Wufei was surprised to hear a softer voice coming from the large man, he seemed unfazed by it. "Preventer Agent Chang Wufei."

"Agent Wufei," Ottsman said, "tell your men to put their weapons on the ground and put their hands behind their heads. You are all surrounded. Don't do anything stupid."

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "There is no way I can, in good conscience, give that order."

"Oh? Why not?"

"There are lives, countless civilian lives on the line. There is no way I can let us be captured, alive or dead, while knowing that you're prepared to murder them."

"Think logical about this," Ottsman continued, as if he hadn't heard a thing Wufei said. "If you don't surrender now, you will just be throwing your lives away. Drop your weapons now or we will fire."

Not cool. There was no way this was going to end like this. He'd rather kill himself than let himself be captured. Duo growled lowly in his throat, bracing himself for the onslaught.

But then Quatre intervened.

"Alright, we surrender."

He snapped his head around to stare at the Arabian in shock, everybody else also as well.

Quatre dropped his gun and put his hands on his head, just as the Colonel had ordered. "Do as he says," Quatre hissed out. "We're of no help to anyone if we're dead. We might get a chance to break out and finish the mission."

Trowa's eye brightened in understanding and he dropped his own weapon, putting his hands behind his head. Wufei stared in surprised at his love but made no action until Trowa nodded at him. Resolute, Wufei followed his comrade's example.

The other three Preventers followed suit until only Duo was left. As much as he didn't like this, he had no choice. Dropping his gun, he put his hands behind his head and shot Quatre a look that clearly stated "you aren't getting any later."

But Quatre wasn't looking at him so the look was lost.

"I see one of you is smart," Ottsman commented as he and his men approached them.

The familiar rough handling was thrusted upon Duo again and he had to wonder why it was that the bad guys never treated anyone gently.

---

Solo felt his blood freeze when he found out where Heero was going.

The guy looked as if he was preparing for a war or something. Bulletproof vest, machine guns with ammunition, all sorts of combat knives… If he wasn't trying to keep his presence a secret, he would have fainted. What the hell was this guy thinking? Wasn't he suppose to stay here?

Wait, that guy was talking to himself. As much as he didn't want to do so, he had to move closer. Using all his street skills in stealth, he snuck closer to the heavily armed and extremely dangerous man. As he moved closer, he picked up a pistol that was unfortunately empty but perhaps he could bluff his way out of any possible situation he might get into.

"I'll prove myself," he heard the Japanese man mutter. "I'll show you that only I am worthy to have you. You are mine Duo. You have always been mine…"

He felt a chill move up his spin. This guy…he wasn't in his right mind, that was for sure.

"I will make you mine," Heero continued to mutter. "I'll take care of that prissy rich boy and that gutter rat so you won't have to think about them again. I'll make sure that they'll never bother you again. That is my mission. Mission accepted."

Now Solo wasn't one to get scared easily but right now he was absolutely terrified. He had seen so much in his life but he couldn't help but feel his mortality at that moment and how small of a thread it was attached to. This guy wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill Quatre too! And he wanted…hell no. There was no way in Heaven, Earth, or Hell that he would let this maniac lay a finger on his Duo or on Quatre. But how was he going to stop him? This guy was a trained killer! He was just an L2 street rat.

The Japanese man collected all that he needed right then and began to leave. Solo waited in his hiding place before he was sure that Heero was out. There was only one thing he could think to do now and that was to follow Heero. He was going to have to be quick about it but he couldn't go unprepared. He allowed himself to pick up a bulletproof vest of his own, one of those wicked combat knives, which he was thinking of keeping, and some clips of ammunition for the pistol that he was carrying.

Not allowing himself to stay and longer, he hurried after his quarry.


	32. Consequences

Author's Note: You guys are all probably wondering what's going to happen now that the boys have been captured. I think the title of this chapter explains everything, though what will happen will not be the first thing you'd expect. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death

Consequences

Katsaris turned around and studied each of the captives. So these were the guys that were causing him problems? He had to admit, they had been quite successful, almost taking out half of his rockets.

His eyes stopped on one of the men, however, a braided man to be precise. Oh ho, he remembered this one quite well. It leaves quite an impression when somebody shoots you through a window with a dud rocket in your gut. He hadn't expected to have this sort of pleasure.

Smirking, he made his way to Duo, stopping right in front of the braided one. Duo glared up at Katsaris with unconcealed fury which only served to make Katsaris even more smug.

Capturing Duo's chin in a harsh grip, Katsaris commented, "I never got your name last time. Would you do me the honor of giving it to me?"

"Piss off," Duo snarled.

While the General's men tensed, glaring at Duo for daring to disrespect their General, Katsaris laughed aloud. "You still have that spirit from last time. Good." He shoved Duo back and looked up at his second-in-command. "Have you searched these men?"

"The moment we captured them," Ottsman answered.

Nodding, Katsaris turned his attention back to the group. "So, the question now is what to do with you."

The seven men continued to watch Katsaris defiantly, waiting for his judgment. The General couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement run up his spine. He had these seven men at his mercy and could do whatever he wanted to them, even decide whether they should live or die… It was a heady feeling, one that he enjoyed and easily addicted to.

Violet eyes caught him and he knew what he wanted to do.

"I want that one," he began, pointing straight at Duo, "to be put in the captain's quarters. Throw the rest in the brig, six guards. Make sure they're responsible so they won't be easily distracted. I want some of the patrols brought back to the ship to await further instructions. I have a call to make first."

Ottsman nodded and gestured for the men to take the prisoners. Katsaris kept an eye Duo, never taking it off him until he was removed from sight.

Now, to contact Grant.

---

Things were going so much better than he had planned. Grant couldn't believe how far he had been able to undermine Peacecraft's power. Already, he had begun to lure some of her steadfast supporters to his camp.

He could practically taste the power he would soon be able to get his hands on. He was so close. Just a little bit longer and soon the call for a new Speaker would be made. He just couldn't wait!

Then his cell phone rang. Grumbling as he was forced to move away from the group of politicians he was involved with, he looked at the number and immediately recognized the number. Why was Katsaris calling him _now_ of all times? This was a conversation that needed to be held in secret, not in a room filled with his colleagues.

"Hold on a minute," he said immediately, answering the call. Turing to the others, he excused himself. "I have to take this call. It seems my mother has fallen ill suddenly."

Getting sympathetic glances and condolences, he was able to escape and head towards the one of the private conference rooms in the west wing of the building. Reaching the furthest one from the council chamber, he closed and locked the door before moving as far away from the door as he could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed. "I was with the other officials. You could have cost me to lose everything!"

"Is that so?" Katsaris drawled. "Well, I have something of importance as well. It seems as if the Preventers sent a team in to stop me. They managed to disable a good amount of the rockets before they were captured. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"All I knew was that Peacecraft had the Preventers get involved," Grant replied. "I had no idea that they were actually planning to go in!"

"And why didn't you tell me of that girl's actions? I might have been able to plan and intercept the team before any significant damage could have been done. But now that I have them, you know what that means."

"You're going to launch one, aren't you?" Grant guessed. "Do what you please."

"Now, now, that's not how the future Speaker should be acting," Katsaris admonished. "Your first priority should be to protect the public."

"I don't give a shit about the public!" Grant snarled. "They can all kill each other for all I care. I just want my name in the history books and the way to do that is to become the Speaker."

"Is this what it's all about? You just want people to remember you?"

"Better to be remembered than forgotten," Grant retorted.

"So you're willing to sacrifice the lives of millions of people just so you can get your name in a textbook?"

"Are you now just getting it?" Grant retorted.

"So, my life and those of my men don't matter, do they?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You were going to sell me out, weren't you?" Katsaris accused.

"Everything is going my way right now," Grant remarked casually. "Since it seems you're having trouble holding your end of the deal, it seems I'm going to have to end our partnership."

"You little bastard!"

Snorting, Grant hung up.

---

Katsaris glared at the phone. After all this time…that sniveling worm had been using him! He couldn't let this insult go. Oh no. He had to pay. At least he was smart enough to put the trace on the call so he knew where Grant's precise location was.

And hadn't he said that he would launch if they tried anything?

"Prep for launch," he suddenly ordered. His men jerked and looked at him in surprise, but nonetheless obeyed.

"Coordinates?" one asked.

Katsaris read to him the last known location of Grant. Everything was being put into the system and was almost ready. Turning to look out at the night sky that was slowly beginning to fade into dawn, he waited for the moment the rocket was ready. It was a shame that the winds weren't blowing at this moment but one couldn't ask for everything.

He didn't have to wait long.

"We are ready to launch, General."

Smirking to himself, Katsaris sealed it. "Fire."

---

Grant couldn't resist the surge of exhilaration that ran rampant through his body. At last, he was free of that moronic brute. Now he could really concentrate on his goal. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He needed to get this out of his system before he rejoined the others. He couldn't tip them off with his giddiness, so he remained in the conference room, pacing so that he could expend some of his energy. Remembering what he had told the others earlier, he began to practice what he was going to say to them when he returned.

So much sympathy and yet they would admire his strength for continuing to do his job as an elected official. If he couldn't get all their support, then he would get their admiration.

Odd? What was that sound? Turning to the windows, the blinds blocking his view of the outside world, he peeked through them and saw a small object moving through the night sky. What was that? Wait, it was turning…it was coming here…but what was…oh shit!

The next few minutes were absolute chaos for Grant as a rocket smashed into the conference room, causing parts of the ceiling to collapse. When Grant was able to get his bearings, he found that some rubble had landed on his legs. He looked like a mess, which he supposed would get him even more sympathy.

Then he caught sight of the projectile.

He recognized it immediately. It was one of the VX rockets. But what was it doing here? He saw a dented and banged-up hatch hanging off the metal object and if he squinted, he could see some sort of vapor coming out.

His eyes widened. Oh no! This couldn't be happening! Not to him, not now! He tried to call out for help but found he couldn't. The poison had taken affect on him and had begun to do its work on his nervous system.

Unable to even scream, Grant lingered for a long time before death finally came for him.

---

Une felt as if reality had shattered the moment she heard that a rocket had been fired. What was horrible was that no one knew where the rocket was heading until it struck the end of the west wing of the legislative government building, the very place where all the heads of state and representatives were currently held.

Fortunately, precautions for something like this had been taken. The representatives and politicians within would be herded to the opposite end of the building, in this case the east wing, and each person given a muscle stimulant via injection. That should at least keep them alive for now but for those unfortunate or unlucky to be nearby…

This was a nightmare come true.

Had the team been sighted or caught? What was going on down at the port? These questions flooded her mind and she wanted answers. They couldn't wait for any sort of confirmation of a main launching system. She didn't want to risk another rocket being fired.

"Get me Heero Yuy," she snapped immediately, a few agents leaving to follow her order. After what seemed liked an eternity to her, an agent returned.

"Director, Agent Yuy is nowhere to be found."

"What?" she asked, her voice cold enough to freeze everyone inside the room.

"We've looked all over for him but it seems Agent Yuy is missing," the agent explained, his nervousness apparent on his face.

As if things couldn't get worse, not only had their worst fears been realized but now they were severely limited in what they could do.

It truly was a nightmare.


	33. Katsaris' Offer

Author's Note: You all were probably thinking that I wouldn't let a rocket be fired, weren't you? Well, as a warning, don't expect everything to go perfect. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language

Katsaris' Offer

Duo found himself shoved into what seemed to be the captain's quarters. Glancing behind him, the braided one was dismayed to see that baldy was still there, watching him.

Damn it, he did not want to be here.

The two stared off at each other, both men refusing to break eye contact. Truth be told, Duo was too stubborn to start looking for a way out. If he could at least stare this man down, then it would feel as if this capture was not a complete disaster for some reason.

Without warning, Duo heard a noise, one that sounded like something ripping through the air. But what could it…

His eyes widened and he asked his guard, "What was that?"

Baldy showed no emotion on his face when he simply stated, "The General just launched a rocket."

Fuck.

This was not happening, it couldn't be happening! Dread was filling him to the core as time passed, seemingly confirming the worst. However, baldy was making no attempt at taunting him. He just continued to watch him.

Then, someone else entered, making his presence known by the sound of his voice. "Thank you for watching, Colonel. I'll take it from here."

Looking up, Duo watched as the bald colonel left leaving him with General Katsaris. Contrary to what Duo expected, he was a bit surprised when he saw no trace of smugness on the man's face. What was going on?

"Why?" he asked quietly, his voice barely cracking. The thought of so many people dying a horrible death was just overwhelming.

Surprisingly, no smugness came from Katsaris as the man answered him. "Things have not gone the way that I thought they would. It seems as if I have been betrayed."

Duo frowned. "Betrayed?"

"Yes, I had outside help with this," Katsaris answered. "However, Grant decided to cut me loose, along with the rest of my men. I couldn't let him get away with it."

"Grant?" Duo questioned, frown growing. What the hell was going on?

"You don't know?" Katsaris asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I don't feel like talking about it. Suffice to say, Grant has gone the way of the dodo. Now the question remains, what am I going to do about you and your friends? I could kill you all right now if I wanted to but…"

When Katsaris didn't continue, Duo ventured, "But what?"

"I admire how you were able to best my men and my security precautions," Katsaris admitted. "So, let's make a deal. Join me and I will pay you each one hundred million dollars for your services."

Duo stared. A hundred million? Shit, that was a lot of money. It was tempting, real tempting, but he had a job to do, a lover to return to. He had spent so much time evading the law, from the days of survival on the streets to being wanted by Oz as a terrorist. He couldn't do that again, not after having spent time in a single place without having to worry about whether or not today would be the last day of his life. But still, the offer was very tempting.

Apparently his internal struggle was visible to the General who seemed to take pity on him. "You seem to be stuck. I'll leave you alone for a couple hours and let you think in silence. Don't think about escaping though. If you do, I won't hesitate to fire another rocket. Kapesh?"

Duo didn't bother to answer and remained where he was as he felt Katsaris leave. Violet eyes flashing, Duo began to do something he should have done when he was first brought here.

He began to look for a way to escape, despite the General's warning. As tempting as the offer was, Duo had made his decision.

---

The other members of the team weren't as carefully handled as they were led to the brig.

Quatre felt himself shoved into their confinement, the _Siberia_'s brig, the place where they would remain until they were either killed or let go. His suspicion was that the former was the most probable.

However, the focus of his attention was not for himself, but for Duo. Who knew what Katsaris was going to do to him, especially if their last encounter was still fresh in his mind.

The others were silent as well, the three Preventer agents sticking close together while Wufei and Trowa sat a ways away, enjoying each other's companionship. The blond Arabian couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. At least those two were still together. Who knew what Duo was having to go through?

He didn't have to glance over to know that they had two guards watching them. Both were speaking with one another and from the little snippets of conversation that he heard, he didn't like what they were saying. They didn't agree with Katsaris' orders to keep them alive, preferring instead to shoot them all now. Only the discipline instilled in them was preventing such a thing from happening but for how long would it last?

Time dragged on slowly, and with every second that passed, Quatre's dread grew. What was going to happen to them now? What was Katsaris up to?

Then without warning, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to look up towards the brig's entrance only to be shocked at the sight he saw before him. General Katsaris was observing each and everyone of them closely, as if he was trying to decided something.

"What do you want?" Wufei growled, dark eyes focused on the General.

That seemed to snap Katsaris out of a trance and allowed him to smile at them. "I was just admiring the individuals that were sent to spoil all my plans. I really admire you for what you've done and have accomplished thus far. So, I want to make a deal with you. I want you all to work for me until my deadline reached and in exchange I will pay each of you one hundred million."

Quatre felt his mouth drop open. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this. Was he being offered money to betray the government and the peace that he had worked so hard for? No, he couldn't do it. He already had all the money he needed. He didn't need another one hundred million to add to that.

But what about the others? They didn't have the financial security he did. Would this prove to be too much of a temptation for them? Looking over at Wufei and Trowa, he was at least able to confirm that neither of them would accept but that left the three Preventers agents.

"I'll take it."

His head snapped over to the three agents. One was standing up, looking the General straight in the eye while the other two were looking at their comrade in horror.

Katsaris nodded and motioned for the man to leave. Once the traitor was out of sight, he turned to the rest of them and asked, "What about the rest of you?"

They remained silent, staring defiantly at the General.

Katsaris simply shrugged and said, "Alright." Abruptly, he turned and left, leaving the remaining five in the dank prison.

---

Solo had caught up with Heero, no problem. The only thing that concerned him now was what the dumbass was up to.

Currently, the blond L2 native found himself in the large parking garage that was right next to the Preventers Headquarters. He saw that the Japanese man was finishing loading a van that was filled to the brim with weapons, making Solo think that Heero had been in the weapons locker more than once in the past hour or so.

Closing up the large vehicle, Heero continued to mutter to himself as he climbed into the van and starting it. Solo knew that there was no way he would be able to get on or in that van.

He would have to do the next best thing. The moment the van pulled away, heading down towards the bottom floor where the garage exit was located, Solo braced his arm and slammed his elbow into the driver's side of the nearest car. He couldn't help but think of the stupidity of the owner when there was no alarm but continued forth with his task. This hadn't been the first time he had hotwired a car before and it was a simple chore bringing back that knowledge.

Within seconds, he was heading out and soon found himself on the road, Heero's van just ahead. He was going to have to be careful now. Heero was a trained killer and would most likely notice that he was being followed but what other choice did Solo have?

Already, the beginnings of dawn were forming on the horizon, marking the beginning of the second day. He had a feeling he knew where Heero was heading but he had to make sure he was right before making the assumption.

He could only pray that Duo would not run into the psycho.


	34. Duo's Decision

Author's Note: The suspense continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language

Duo's Decision

Duo was not disappointed when Katsaris returned. In fact, he had been waiting for the General to arrive for quite some time. He had a plan in mind for what he was going to do once the man left him.

"Two hours is up," Katsaris commented once the door behind him was shut. "I gave my offer to your friends and wouldn't you know that only one accepted? I hope to hear that you are open-minded as well, my friend."

In answered, Duo simply shrugged. "Hate to tell you this but I can't accept either. I really thought about it, truthfully, but I just can't bring myself to accept. And no it's not the money. It's just my conscience wouldn't let me get away with it."

Katsaris nodded. "I respect your decision. However, because you are not with me…" Without warning, Katsaris slammed a fist into Duo's gut, causing all the air in the young man's lungs to leave him. "…then you are against me," the General concluded, backing away. "You are going to be sealed within this room," Katsaris continued, as if not concerned about Duo's wheezing. "There is no escape from it. Enjoy your stay while you can."

Duo remained where he was, crotched on the floor, clutching his gut, as he heard the door shut and lock. He stayed there for a few minutes, doing nothing until he was able to completely get his breath back.

Then he chuckled.

What a moron! Of course there was a way out of here! There were air ducts on this ship, an entrance to them right in this very room! That thick door blocking him from the hallway beyond couldn't hold him back. Not by a long shot.

Now to get to work. He needed to be quiet about his activities so that he didn't alert anyone to what he was up to. He crept to the air vent, making sure that he didn't make a sound. Sure, it sounded a bit extreme but you never know. Pausing in front of the vent, a thought occurred to him.

Who had taken Katsaris' offer? Was it Quatre? Or maybe Trowa? No, it couldn't be any of the other Gundam pilots. So, could it have been one of the agents they brought with them? Most likely. Wait, why was he even thinking about it? He couldn't change what had happened. What was past was past, the present was now and the future just a second away. He needed to find where the others were being held and break them out.

But where were they anyway? The brig? Did a ship even have a brig? Had he watched too much television? Eh, what would it hurt? He had to find them some time but there wasn't too much time left. They had until what, tomorrow to end this? Wandering the halls on this ship would take too much time. But what other choice did he have? Sure, he could force one of Katsaris' men to take him there but then what? There had to be guards.

So what was he going to do now?

Ah hell, he'd do what he always did back during the war. Improvise. Saved his ass more than once, it should do so once again.

Quietly opening the vent, he squeezed himself into the tight space feet first. Sure, it may seem like a stupid thing to do but at least he was able to cover the vent back up, thus buying him at least a little time before Katsaris had his men start checking the ship.

But for the moment, he had a tough objective to do.

---

Heero drove with a single-mindedness that he had last shown during the wars, his destination being the Sanc port. Enough with waiting around, no more tiptoeing about. It was time for definite action. It was time for him to prove that they should have gone in for a head-on assault.

For too long he had allowed everyone to walk all over him and what had that accomplished? Duo was not only captivated but involved with not one but two men, both blonds to boot! Duo didn't respect him, see him for what he was, but that was all going to change and soon.

He would not only neutralize this terrorist threat, but he would resolve it with such finality that Duo could only not respect but love him for it and ditch those pathetic excuses for partners. He could see it all now, even as he continued to drive. He could see Duo embracing him, kissing him, and allowing him to lower him onto a soft bed where he would make his everlasting claim on the braided one. It was just so…so…fantastic that he couldn't wait.

But first thing's first. He had a mission to complete first. He always completed his missions, no matter how long it took.

Or the consequences that followed…

---

Solo was proven correct as Heero drew closer to the port but instead of slowing down, he was speeding up.

What the hell was he thinking? Didn't he remember that that General guy was going to shoot a rocket if he busted through the front? It must be slipping his mind or the asshole didn't give a shit about the innocent people who would be killed.

By now, the sun was just clearing the horizon, so any sort of element of surprise that Heero was expecting was shot to hell. But that didn't comfort Solo as it seemed that Heero wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

By now, the sea was in plain sight and directly ahead, the blond L2 native could see the middle section of the Sanc port. He noticed that Heero turned into the port but instead of heading after him, Solo passed him, speeding up and continuing down the road until he got to an entrance that was close to the north sector. Stopping the car and ditching it, Solo took cover and waited for Heero to show up. He was not disappointed as Heero's van came into sight.

It had stopped for a moment and Solo momentarily thought that Heero was thinking of what he was going to do. What happened next shocked and stunned the blond to no end. Even from the distance from which he hid, he could hear the engine revved before the van started moving, gaining speed.

It was in that moment of clarity that Solo knew what Heero was going to do.


	35. Going Gung ho

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence

Going Gung-ho

Quatre's nerves were beginning to fray as each minute passed and he was forced to endure it all without Duo by his side. Was his love being tortured? Was he still alive? The thoughts of Duo laying in a puddle of blood was beginning to become too much for the Arabian.

They needed to get out of here and soon but as long as they were being watched by guards, who just happened to be wielding M-16s, there was nothing they could do without raising some sort of commotion and getting themselves killed in the process.

Besides, the looks the guards were giving them weren't comforting whatsoever.

A distant clattering sound caught his attention, along with the rest of the brig's occupants. The guards were frowning as they conversed with one another, still keeping an eye on them.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't know. I'm gonna check it out."

Immediately, they were left with just one guard who now had his gun trained on them, daring them to even consider making a move. To Quatre, it seemed as if the man was considering whether to shoot them regardless. Hopefully he didn't have an itchy trigger finger…

As the minutes passed and the tension within Quatre increased, he was caught off guard by the man suddenly being jerked out of the room, disappearing into the hallway beyond. But what could be happening? Damn it, he needed to find out. Even now, he could just barely hear the noises of a scuffle outside.

Instinctively, his hand searched his body for any potential weapon he might have. His hand dived into a pocket and he was surprised to find the handle of a knife. He had forgotten about it and couldn't believe that it had been overlooked. Guess luck was on his side this time and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Drawing the blade out, he peered around the open doorway and found lying on the floor the very guard who had just vanished. Leaning casually up against the wall, inspecting the guard's gun, was none other than Duo Maxwell who just happened to look up and give Quatre a cheeky grin.

"Hey Quat. You doing all right?"

The Arabian could only stare at the braided one before venturing, "Is that you Duo?"

"I'm not dead yet," Duo answered.

Before the blond could retort, Wufei had come up from behind. "What took you so long?" the Asian asked wryly.

"Had to make sure Katsaris wouldn't notice me missing," Duo answered. "Now, we got to get going. We have nine rockets left to take care of and we got to do it now."

"Nine?" Wufei questioned. "I count ten left."

"So I guess you didn't hear that Katsaris shot one of them off," Duo replied.

They paled, Duo nodding grimly. "I heard the thing fly overhead. He's not bluffing with this. He's prepared to shoot each and every one he still has. That means there's no time for chitchat. We need to go now."

The braided one handed one of the guards' guns to the Chinese man with an apologetic look. "Wasn't able to get enough guns for everybody so a few people are going to have to do without."

"Understandable," Wufei replied as he motioned for the others to join them.

---

Heero slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, feeling a rush as the van sped towards the front gates to the north sector. His speed kept increasing as mind focused onto the mission at hand.

The terrorists had spotted him and had begun to fire at him but he didn't care. They were just an obstacle that stood between him and his Duo. They needed to die for that. No one came between him and his Duo.

At the last moment, he dived out of the van, rolling on the pavement as the van continued on its course, smashing into the gates with terrorists diving for cover or getting out of the way. Snapping into action immediately, he began to fire his own round of bullets, his aim precise and accurate.

He didn't remain undercover, preferring to run out into the open and brave the returning fire, none of which miraculously touched him. It didn't take him long to reach his wrecked van, which had ran into one of the warehouses after ramming the gate, and all the littlie goodies he had stored within. It hadn't taken him long to take care of the terrorists guarding the gate but he could see some activity from what he presumed to be the _E.S.A Siberia_.

Good, he was starting to get bored. He'd take care of them first then go find his Duo.

Pulling out one of the goodies from the van, which just happened to be a grenade launcher, he fired a shot at the _Siberia_ and reveled in the sound of an explosion that soon followed, cries of pain and curses accompanying it. He hadn't realized how much he missed this. It was intoxicating!

Carelessly tossing the launcher aside, he picked up the next goody from within just as the terrorists began to fire back at him. Taking out a Mini-gun (1), he grinned insanely as he released an unending barrage of bullets.

---

Katsaris could only stare in disbelief at the sight of a van crashing into the main entrance to the north sector. He was further surprised when he only saw one man start shooting at his men, not taking any hits from the returning fire.

What the hell were those idiots thinking sending in just one man who was stupid enough to go through the front gates? Did they not think he would fire another rocket? Well, he'd just have to show them that he wasn't one to toy with. Oh no, he had no other choice but to show them all that he was completely serious about his threat. He didn't make idle ones. Guess that was just something they had to learn the hard way. Again.

"Prep another rocket for launch," he ordered. "If they think that I'll only shoot one, they have another thing coming."

"What will the target be?" one of his men asked, a deep voice grating to the General's ears. He looked at the man before his name came to him.

"That's a good question, Captain Thurston," he replied. "We'll send one to one of the larger cities nearby. I think Rome would be a good place. Not only will we get the city but also the Vatican as well. We'll kill two birds with one stone that way.

"As for the intruder, I want him dead, his body blown to bits to be sure that he's dead. While we're at it, execute the prisoners, except for the one with the braid. I'll take care of him myself."

Thurston saluted at him and began to issue out his orders.

Tuning back to watch the progress of the intruder, Katsaris gritted his teeth in anger.

---

The group had to stop once they heard all the commotion, each wondering what was going on.

Cautiously, they followed after the sounds of pounding footsteps and shouting, hoping that they would be led out of the bowels of the _Siberia_ and back into fresh air. The moment that sunlight touched them, they could all hear the sounds of gunfire and men swearing loudly.

Duo glanced back at Wufei, raising an eyebrow in silent askance. Wufei could only shrug back, having no idea either.

Finally reaching an exit, Duo peeked out to see men shooting at the port as something he couldn't identify. However, this was their chance. With the terrorists distracted, they could sneak around and disable the last of the rockets. They had to be somewhere nearby, somewhere on this ship.

He backed up and conferred his findings to Wufei who nodded to his observation. Quickly, he gave out their battle plan, which was to be executed immediately. They would divide into three groups of two and spread out, picking up weapons as they went along. No one argued with him as time was short and whatever was going on just might spook Katsaris into firing another rocket.

Just as they were about to go, the ominous sound of a projectile flying overhead caused them to pause. Duo paled as he recognized the sound.

They were too late. Katsaris had fired another one.

(1) I do not know the precise name of this weapon is but if you want a visual description, watch the movie "Predator" staring Arnold Schwarzenegger.


	36. Messenger of Death

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence, a lot of juxtaposition

Messenger of Death

Heero paused in his fighting as he glanced up towards the sky. He could see a projectile flying overhead but he didn't give it much thought. It wasn't his problem. What did he care about it?

It wasn't coming in-between him and his Duo. In fact, it was moving away from the scene, as if it was running from _him_.

Without further hesitation, he returned to his battle.

---

Solo was lurking about the remains of the north sector entrance when he first heard the sound.

Looking up, his mouth fell open as he saw a rocket flying out at an impressive speed, disappearing over the horizon. He felt a sense of horror in his gut and couldn't swallow because his mouth suddenly felt dry.

It was one of those rockets, just like the kind that Duo had stopped on L2. And didn't he say that there was some bad stuff inside of it?

There was no way that this could be good.

---

The command center was frozen in dread the moment someone reported that another rocket had been fired. It wasn't heading for Sanc or the remains of the government building but was heading in a different direction.

Immediately, Une began snapping out orders, desperate to know where the rocket was heading. Even if they did succeed in figuring out where it was going, there was nothing they could do to save the people who would surely be affected by it.

This nightmare was just becoming worse and worse.

It took only a couple of minutes before someone reported that the rocket seemed to be heading for a major city in Europe, a city by the name of Rome to be precise. This could not be happening but according to the computer monitors, it was. By the second, the rocket approached its destination until, finally, the monitors showed that the rocket had detonated.

It was Rome.

---

The day had started peacefully in the modern day ancient city that was Rome. The citizens awoke and began their daily routines, going to work, keeping the home clean, going to church, helping out dumb tourists, eating, playing, and all other sorts of activities.

The city, along with the papal state that also existed within the city, had remained relatively untouched by the past wars, the only disturbance being that of troop movements and such.

However, on this day no one was aware of the messenger of death that was speedily approaching the magnificent city, bearing its terrible cargo. The sound of the missile caused many to stop what they were doing and stare up and point at the fast-moving object. A few notice it begin to dip down, its destination being the middle of the city itself. With no forewarning, the rocket impacted in the middle of a large street causing the nearby pedestrians to be knocked off their feet and sometimes flung away. Windows shattered from the shockwaves and walls trembled while trying to retain their hold on the buildings they were apart of.

A few minutes later, bystanders began to approach the small crater that had been form, pointing and talking rapidly about what had just happened. None of them noticed a hatch on the rocket that was busted open. No one detected the clear vapor that emerged from it. But they did see a few curious citizens suddenly collapse onto the ground without warning. Samaritans went to their aid only to fall victim to the fate that had been bestowed on the fallen, who were gasping for breath by now, bodies beginning to tremble.

A scream of panic started the hysteria but they didn't get far. The VX had already taken hold of them and more people were arriving to see what was going on.

The grim cycle of death had begun and there was no stopping it.

---

Captain Taylor and a group of five men strode through the bowels of the _Siberia_. At last the General had come to his senses and had ordered for the prisoners to be killed. That was all fine and dandy in Taylor's book. It had been awhile since he had been able to kill somebody.

He was a young officer, a real prodigy that had climbed up the ranks rapidly. To his superiors, he was always disciplined and obedient, never showing his homicidal tendencies until in the midst of combat, where no one would be suspicious. He had been one of the first to jump and get in on Katsaris' scheme the moment he had heard about it. Now that he knew about the payment he would receive in exchange for his services, he couldn't be more pleased at his choice in profession.

Approaching the brig, he frowned when he saw nobody around. Shouldn't there be some guards here watching the prisoners?

Marching into the brig, he stopped immediately. Before him laid the bodies of the guards who should have been still alive, keeping watch on their guests. This was bad, real bad.

The General needed to know about this.

---

"Target has been hit," Colonel Thurston intoned, looking up eagerly at the General.

Katsaris simply nodded. Glancing out at the window, observing the fighting outside, trying to determine what to do next. It had degenerated into a battlefield out there and Katsaris couldn't help but feel irritated. This wasn't how things should be. There should have been nothing happening. The deadline was set for tomorrow! Well, it seemed as if he would have to take more action now. But what to do?

_General! We have a problem! The prisoners have escaped!_

Snatching his communicator up, he bellowed into it, "What do you mean they escaped!?"

_They're not here, General Sir. We came down to execute them, just as you ordered but they're gone!_

Katsaris growled. As if he didn't need another complication. Now he had no choice. That team was mostly likely going to go and try to disable to the rockets. There was only one thing he could do.

"Pull the men back. Have them guard the rockets with their lives. We're launching them."

"How many?" Thurston asked.

"All of them," Katsaris answered. "Get the rockets prepped for launch and be prepared to evacuate. We may not have the money but we can't let those idiots in the government think we won't make good on the entire threat."

"Yes, Sir," Thurston said, saluting Katsaris before issuing the orders out.

Katsaris returned his attention back to battle outside. There was a lull in the fighting, now was the perfect time to pull back and reorganize the men.

---

There was that asshole, the idiot who was stupid enough to try and take on a threat of this magnitude. Solo couldn't help but feel infuriated at what Heero was doing. Was he doing this so he could get a chance with Duo? Was his dick really that important to him?

This couldn't go on. If he heard about what was going on correctly, then the Savior of the World was responsible for killing off an entire city. He needed to be stopped before anyone else was killed.

And he was the only one in a good position to do just that.

Using a crate to steady himself, he aimed his loaded pistol at the Perfect Soldier, waiting for just the right moment before he pulled the trigger.


	37. Return of the Rat Pack

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence

Return of the Rat Pack

Solo witnessed his victim jerk instantly once his shot hit but he didn't stop there. He fired a few less accurate shots but was still pleased when Heero fell to the ground, unmoving.

Then the enormity of what he had just done finally hit him.

He had just killed somebody. He had shot them in cold blood… Even on the streets of L2, he had never done such a thing; hell, he hadn't even killed in self-defense back there. And now…

He swallowed and slowly made his way over to Heero's corpse. He stopped a few feet from it, not daring to get any closer. He couldn't…no, he wouldn't check to see if the man was dead. How could Duo be able to do this? It was horrible!

He glanced over at the ship and knew where to focus his now boiling anger. It was those people. If they hadn't tried to start the shit in the first place, then he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't have had to kill. He knew what he had to do.

He had to get on it and find Duo and Quatre. He was here and whatever help they could get would be most welcomed. He had learned from last time and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let himself he knocked out this time.

But first thing was first. He had to get aboard.

It shouldn't be too hard…

---

Quatre pushed himself in his small hiding place as far as he could as the sounds of multiple foot steps passed him. The noise level dropped and he was able to identify a lagging terrorist. He forced himself to wait just a few more seconds until the footsteps were practically beside him.

Then he swung his arm out, his knife plunging into the soft body of flesh. He pulled the man in and finished the job, making sure his victim was dead before taking up the man's gun and signing to Duo that it was over.

The braided one immediately appeared at his side.

"No more time for sneaking around now, Q. We're gonna have to go gung-ho on this one."

"Gung-oh?" Quatre repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Duo shrugged. "You think Katsaris is going to stop shooting those rockets? If he hasn't already, he should know that you're gone and that you're going to be trying to take out the rockets."

"What about you? Why aren't you including yourself?"

"He thinks I'm locked up in the captain's quarters and that there's no way out. But now's not the time for the element of surprise."

"Gotcha."

The two stole out into the open, not bothering to cover the noise they were making. With all the activity going on, no one was overly concerned about it. Taking a right and going up a set of steps, they came across one of the rockets, along with the four men who stood around it, preparing it for launch.

Without hesitation, the opened fire, careful not to hit the lethal rocket. Two fell immediately but one fired back and they had to take cover. Duo forced them around a corner and stopped, waiting for the shooter to follow them.

"Take care of this asshole," Duo told Quatre. "I'll deal with the other guy." Nodding, Quatre braced himself, ready for the imminent fight.

And they weren't disappointed. The man came into view and Duo grabbed him, pushing him to Quatre so the blond could deal with him while he rushed back over to the rocket.

Despite being smaller than his opponent, it didn't mean that he was physically weaker. As the man stumbled towards him, Quatre planted his hands on the man's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach and dispatched the gun in the man's hands while he was at it. Bereft of his primary weapon, Quatre's opponent swung a punch at him. Anticipating such a move, Quatre ducked easily, causing the fist to slam into the metal wall behind him.

As the man cursed and held his fist in pain, Quatre struck, kicking him in the crotch and then grabbing a hold of his neck, twisting it until he was sure it was broken.

Meanwhile, Duo sped back to the rocket, only to find the other guard waiting for him with a machine gun ready. Since he couldn't risk the chance of hitting the rocket, he had to move close in but that was easier said than done especially when a barrage of bullets were being shot at him.

He was going to have to be quick about this. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a knife ripping through the air, implanting itself in the man's left eye. The terrorist collapsed into a boneless heap and Duo closed the distance between himself and the rocket.

By now, he had gotten the hang of opening the hatch and that was a good thing as an ominous beeping sound alerted him to the fact that the rocket was about to be launched. In a sense of déjà vu, he ripped the canister out just as the rocket took off. He watched as the projectile fell into the ocean without the canister and the device within to guide it to whatever target Katsaris had planned for it.

That was definitely a close one.

Quatre came up from behind, relieved when he saw the canister in Duo's arms. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he inquired Duo over what they were going to do with it now. Duo's solution was to throw it overboard where it would be picked up later. Even if the gas was released, the water's natural solubility would work to dissolve the poison before it could do any lasting harm.

With that done, the two set out to find another rocket.

---

Trowa sighed in relief as the launched missile plummeted into the sea. He didn't know what may have caused that to happen but at least it wouldn't be striking any city.

Glancing over at Wufei, he confirmed that the rocket they had found had been dealt with. When onyx eyes caught his, Trowa simply stated, "Six more to go."

Nodding, Wufei said, "We better hurry then."

The moment Wufei finished, a terrorist had just rounded the corner and from the look on his face, he wasn't expecting to see them of all people. Trowa acted immediately, piercing the man's flesh with a hail of bullets. The terrorist jerked as the bullets entered him and he felt to the deck, motionless.

Nodding to Wufei, the two hurried away.

---

Katsaris gritted his teeth in frustration as Thurston reported, "I'm not getting any response sir! Something's wrong!"

"Obviously," he retorted. "It seems the rodents are free and sabotaging us." Spinning around, he picked up a communicator and began to bark in his commands. "Colonel Ottsman! Captain Taylor! Protect the rockets at all costs! Kill anybody who approaches, even if it's one of our own! Do you understand?"

_Yes, General._

_Yes Sir!_

Turning his attention to Thurston, he continued, "You get out there too. I'll handle things here."

"Yes, Sir," Thurston answered as he got up and picked up a gun, taking a couple men with him.

Snarling, Katsaris took over Thurston seat and began setting up the coordinates for the remaining rockets to target. If only he had thought to bringing a centralized launching system, he could have put a timer on them all and not have to worry about them. They needed to still be manually set before being launched still so he would have to contact each and every one to order the next launching.

This was definitely not going as planned.


	38. Running Out of Time

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence

Running Out of Time

Just barely turning the corner, Duo and Quatre had to back up immediately as bullets were shot their way.

"Crap," Duo cursed. Waiting for a lull in the fire, he stuck his gun out and returned fire before pulling back as more bullets were shot at him.

"We don't have time for this," Quatre muttered as he looked about for a solution to their dilemma. Seeing an open hatchway close-by, he grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him into it, shutting it behind them.

"What the hell?" Duo swore as he leveled a look at the blond, which was ignored in favor of something else. It seemed they struck gold. Even though it wasn't a rocket, it was probably the next best thing, a cache of weapons and explosives, which was primarily grenades. Quatre looked up at the braided one with a raised eyebrow.

"Would this make up?"

Duo simply nodded as he and his lover dived into the cache before returning to the battlefield again. Attracting attention by firing a round, he let the terrorists shoot to their heart's content, allowing Quatre to activate a single grenade which he threw down the hallway. Swearing soon followed for a few seconds as the terrorists scrambled for cover. A few, however, weren't lucky enough and were caught in the following explosion.

No sooner had the sound of the explosion died down when the two ex-pilots took advantage of the cover they received from the resulting smoke, barreling down the hallway, shoot in front of them and to the sides. Neither paused as they passed dieing men, victims of the pilots' returning fire. They had just reached the end of the hallway when it was Quatre's turn to pull Duo back as yet another terrorist blocked their way.

However, this one was familiar. So old baldy was waiting for them huh? Now how were they going to get pass him? He was at least as big as Katsaris himself, if not bigger, he knew what he was doing, and from the looks of him, he looked like a man who could take a lot before falling down. All in all, he seemed to be a brute, only a brute with a brain. Damn it, they couldn't have this right now!

He felt Quatre lay his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Let me handle him, Duo. Find the other rockets, quickly."

Duo looked at Quatre stupefied. Did Quatre really intend on taking baldy on? He was about to protest but Quatre beat him to the punch.

"You're better at disabling the rockets," Quatre stated. "I'll try to buy you some time, okay? The quicker you get back, the quicker we can take this guy out. Now go!"

Nodding, respecting the Arabian's decision, he let Quatre get himself ready before leaping out of cover and firing at the bald man, Quatre doing the same. Baldy dove for cover himself and Duo took the opportunity to split, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He could only have faith that Quatre knew what he was doing.

Making himself go faster, Duo frantically searched for the next rocket.

---

Thurston emerged on a platform high up on the _Siberia_ with a case in his hand that he started to open. Within it were pieces of a weapon that he pieced together until it formed a sniper rifle.

Making sure he had good sight of a good amount of the rockets, he settled the rifle and made himself comfortable, looking through the scope to better search for their guests.

He'd get the little pests, even if it was the last thing that he did.

Well, what did you know, there was one of them now. He didn't fire right away. Like the perfect predator, he waited until his prey was completely unmindful of his surroundings before he pulled the trigger. Less than a second later, his prey jerked and fell to the deck, dead long before he fell.

Smirking, Thurston discharged the used shell and readied another shot, waiting for the next fool to come out and play.

---

There, another rocket finished off. Neither of the two knew how they were finding these rockets so quickly but neither Wufei nor Trowa were complaining. The sooner they found all of them, the better. Who knew when the next one would be launched?

Currently, the two were back inside the interior of the _Siberia_, searching for a way to the upper levels where they were sure that the last rockets were located.

"Die you fuckers!"

It was that and that alone which saved both of their lives. They threw themselves into different rooms just as a barrage of bullets passed them, almost grazing both of them. Knowing that this wasn't the time for this, Trowa returned fired, creating a small lull in the shooting but not one long enough for either of them to escape.

They had only the option of staying put until the enemy was subdued

---

With a single minded purpose, Captain Taylor ran through the corridors of the _Siberia_'s interior, eyes searching for any of the Preventers that had dared to mess with the General's plan. They were the only obstacle thus far that was preventing him from getting his hands on his ten million dollar payment.

They had to die.

His men were behind him, trying to keep up with him, searching for the Preventers as well in the hope that Taylor may have passed them. The Captain was particularly frightening when he was in this mood and they knew better than to get in his way. The only thing that would cure him of this behavior would be bloodshed and none of them were willing to let their blood be spilled.

Then Taylor got lucky. He had just passed the entrance to yet another corridor when he doubled backed and caught sight of his victims. Without further thought, he raised his gun at them and yelled out, "Die you fuckers!"

It was this and this alone that alerted them to Taylor's position and they scrambled to escape his fire. So deep in bloodlust, Taylor didn't berate himself over alerting the two rats. They were going to die anyway, so what did it matter?

---

The body hadn't moved since a few well-placed bullets had struck it. But it wasn't dead, not by a long shot. One of the hands clenched into a fist so tight that the fingernails had begun to pierce the skin and draw tiny trickles of blood.

Heero Yuy's Prussian blue eyes snapped open but the degree of sanity within was much less than when they had closed earlier. He had been caught off guard, he, the Perfect Soldier, had been struck from behind by his enemies. He cursed himself for allowing that to happen. It seemed as if his enemies would do anything to keep him away from his Duo. This attack only proved that.

He was real fortunate that the wounds weren't fatal. The best they could do was slow him down, hardly a hindrance. But he had still been surprised by the unexpected attack that he had played possum, waiting until his enemies drew close enough to him to where he could grasp hold of their pathetic necks and break them.

But his attacker hadn't gotten close enough and instead turned away, thus saving himself from Heero's retribution. No matter, he'd find the little gnat sooner or later and make him wish that he had let him break his neck.

Pushing himself up, he noticed that none of the terrorists were about, meaning they weren't keeping an eye out for him. Which meant that he could board the ship and find Duo? Yes, he had to be on that ship. They were his enemy after all and why would they try and keep him off of it unless his Duo was somewhere on board?

Nothing was going to keep him away, not this time. Duo would be his at long last!


	39. Shocking Experience

Author's Note: The action continues. For those keeping up, I bet you weren't surprised to see Heero back on his feet. But things are winding down as this chapter will most likely indicate. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence

Shocking Experience

Two left. That was all that was left from his impressive twenty, two of which were used on L2, the other eighteen brought to Earth. Now, only two were left for him to use. Two measly little rockets. The threat that he once posed was now nothing more than a shadow.

At least no one else knew about this, yet.

There was only one course of action that Katsaris could think of: escape. But it was more than likely that the Preventers were monitoring every inch of the port. So what could he do to get himself out of this?

What if he used one of the rockets as a distraction? Yes, so concentrated on it he would be able to sneak out. But that left just the use of one more rocket and he could hardly let that one go without use now could he? Might as well go out with a bang, he'd just shoot it at the remainder of the still living bureaucrats. Complete governmental collapse would result, the perfect cover.

Now how was he going to accomplish this? Hmm, well he'd find out which one was the closest one and launch that one into the rest of Sanc, making sure that it would be sent off to its final destination. No one was going to stop him this time.

No one. He'd make sure of that himself.

---

Damn it, how the hell did he keep finding the ones that had already been disabled?

Duo was really getting pissed off at this. Not once, sometimes not even twice, he would find a rocket only to see that someone else had already disabled it. Sometimes taking a moment to see where he was, he would figure out that he had already found this one before.

So where the hell were the active rockets? By his count there should only be…two or three of them. Better to assume three. Perhaps he needed to go higher, to an upper floor that he had yet to check out? He hadn't run into few, if any, soldiers so either the others were keeping them occupied or they had killed most of them. Probably both.

Heading up a staircase as fast as he could, he passed floors he had already checked, mentally hitting himself in the head that he hadn't realized this sooner. Well, no use crying over spilt milk; just move on, Duo, move on.

Once on an unexplored floor, he quickly found a hatch that led to the outside and the moment he opened it, he found a rocket, one that he could tell had yet to be disabled. However, he didn't go rushing forward. The sight of seeing two familiar bodies laying beside the rocket caused him to pause. He recognized those bodies…they were the other two Preventer agents, the ones who hadn't taken up Katsaris on his offer.

But what happened to them. They were there, at the goal of the mission and yet…why weren't they moving? Narrowing his eyes, he moved closer to his fallen comrades, barely managing to spy out the forehead of one of the dead agents. Right in the middle was bullet hole from which a trickle of blood leaked out. It was neat…too neat. In fact, he had seen such a wound before on…

He flung himself back into the hatchway leading into the ship's interior just as he heard the sound of a bullet ricocheting off the metal deck. Damn it, there was a sniper! From where he was positioned, he couldn't tell where the sniper was, which was just great. He had to get to that rocket but he couldn't let himself be killed in the process. Damn it, he was so close!

So focused on this new situation that he was barely able to detect the sounds of footsteps approaching him from behind. Barely. But then, barely was all he needed. He spun around, ready to send the sucker on a one way ticket to hell, when he raised the barrel of his weapon to the ceiling at the last moment in surprise.

His violets eyes met up with wide green eyes that belonged to someone very familiar. Nearly snarling, he snapped, "What the hell are you doing here Solo?!"

The blond L2 native swallowed loudly, apparently cowed by this side of Duo that he had yet to see. "I followed Heero here," he began but was interrupted.

"What the hell is Heero doing here?" Duo nearly shrieked, fury almost escaping his control.

"I was waitin' for you and Q ta come back when I saw da dumbass doing someding," Solo hurriedly explained. "I was thinkin' of getting back at him when I saw him taking a lot of guns an' stuff. I followed after him an' he came here. He started dis shit wit da bad guys an' dey shot back at him."

"So that was what was going on," Duo said to himself. It made sense but it didn't completely explain what Solo was doing here _now_. "What next?"

"I shot him," Solo admitted. "He was talkin' to himself, sayin' he was gonna make ya his. I couldn't let him try an' get away wit it so I shot him. Since I was here, I dot maybe I could help out."

"You know you could have gotten your self killed," Duo replied dryly.

"But I haven't," Solo defended. "I followed ya all da way up here so I could help."

Sighing, Duo shook his head at Solo's actions but then something came up in his mind. There was a sniper out there just waiting to put a bullet in his head and he needed to take care of the rocket. He'd waste too much time finding the sniper then double backing back here.

"Maybe you can help me," Duo began. "But I don't want you to get hurt doing this."

"I can do anyding ya need me ta do," Solo stated, his face determined.

"Alright. There's a sniper out there," Duo said. "Do you think you can find him and take care of him?"

"Do I have to kill him?" Solo asked, his anxiety showing.

"Do what you need to, just make sure he can't shoot me," Duo answered. "There's not much time to waste."

Nodding, Solo said, "I get ya. I'll do wat I can."

"Just make it quick," Duo asked.

Giving Duo a smirk, Solo replied, "Ya got it."

---

Quatre felt a sense of dread as he ran out of bullets. This was not good. He was out in the open, not able to get cover, he was out of bullets, and his opponent was coming out, ready to kill him.

So, he did only one thing that he could think of. He dropped his useless gun and crouched into a fighting stance, hoping that his challenge would be accepted.

It seemed as if luck was on his side this time. The bald man tossed his own loaded gun behind him and charged at him. Quatre couldn't help but smile inwardly to himself. In less than a few seconds he was able to read the man and could tell where his weaknesses were. Hey, he hadn't gone through all that training without learning something.

He ducked under the grasping hands and spun a kick into the man's gut. The man grunted but the blow did not have the desired effect.

Ottsman had kept in shape for a long time. He could take anything dished out to him and dish it out right back. He had to admit that this puny blond's kick wasn't too bad. But it wasn't enough. He was bigger than his adversary, thus having a longer reach. It was an advantage he put to use immediately, grabbing the slippery blond and slamming him into the metal wall.

Quatre grunted upon impact but he forced the pain away as he concentrated on this fight. He smashed a palm into Ottsman's elbow, causing one arm to lose its grip but not the other. He felt the sensation of air rushing pass him as he was thrown down the hallway. Reflexes saved him as he twisted his body and landed on his feet.

He didn't get a moment's rest though as Ottsman was charging him again but this time he was better prepared. He used his smaller size to his advantage and slid between Ottsman's legs bringing a knee up to smash into the larger man's tailbone. A grunt of pain was his reward but Quatre was not through quite yet. He swung both hands in a chopping motion, landing both blows into the back of Ottsman's knees. Quatre was back on his feet before Ottsman had finished falling to his knees.

With space permitting, Quatre next delivered a roundhouse kick to Ottsman's head, the bald head banging against the metal wall. Shaking his head, Ottsman spun around and tackled the blond Arabian to the ground and began to shake him, slamming Quatre's head onto the metal floor. Quatre couldn't help but fall into a daze as pain exploded in his skull from each slam.

Without warning, Ottsman stopped and stood up, picking up Quatre like a rag doll as he did so. Moving into an open hatchway, he flung the blond into the room which happened to be the power room, the place where the _Siberia_'s electrical power use was monitored.

Quatre shook his head, trying to straighten his mind out so he could focus. He heard the hard footsteps slowly making their way towards him. When he was sure that Ottsman was only a few feet aware, Quatre launched himself into action. Ottsman caught him easily and threw him up into the ceiling, stepping out of the way as Quatre's small body fell back to the floor, bouncing slightly as he impacted the hard surface. The sounds of objects scattering around him caught the orientation of the disoriented Arabian and caused him to noticed that everything on his person that had been stored in pockets were now scattered about the room like a child's toys.

From the corner of his eye, something shiny caught his eye. The knife…Duo's knife! _It might just save your life._ Oh how he could just kiss Duo. He'd have to save it for later. He had a terrorist to beat first.

Forcing his body to move, he scrambled to the weapon and made sure that Ottsman didn't see it as he turned back around and launched himself as the hulk. Ottsman spread his legs out and braced himself, ready for whatever Quatre was going to dish out. Instead of going in for a physical blow, Quatre dropped and slide in-between the legs, pulling out the knife as he did so. It two quick slashes, he cut the Achilles' tendon in both feet.

Allowing momentum to work its magic on him, he continued to slide pass Ottsman as he collapsed immediately onto the floor. Try as he might, Ottsman could get himself to stand up anymore. He dragged himself to one of the control panels in the room and used it to haul himself up and leaned against it. He glared at the Arabian, just now catching sight of the knife in Quatre's hands.

Eyes blazing with fury, Ottsman's hand snaked into his combat gear and drew a pistol, whipping it out to shoot the blond. Quatre only had a few seconds to act before he was shot at but he had already begun to move. Recalling old knife-throwing lessons with Trowa, Quatre threw his blade through the air having it impale Ottsman's other hand, which happened to be resting onto the control panel he was leaning against. The metal blade pierced through flesh and bone and continued into the panel, striking the wires and hardware within and conducting the electricity.

Ottsman jerked in reaction but due to the knife couldn't stop the electrical flow going into his body. However, that wasn't the only thing to happen. Just like a domino effect, the surge spread to the rest of the electrical equipment, sparks shooting out from one affected panel to the next.

It all ended when Ottsman fell down to the floor, dead, his hand still attached to the panel. The moment that happened, the lights inside the _Siberia_ shut off. The red glow of emergency lights soon filled Quatre's vision.

Quatre couldn't help but let out a sigh. Well this was just great. It would be harder to see inside now. Catching up with Duo would be much harder now. Well, no use moping about it.

Without a second glance to the corpse, Quatre left to find Duo.


	40. Lights Out

Author's Note: The action continues. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence

Lights Out

The heavy pounding of the enemy fire was really beginning to get on Trowa's nerves. But that wasn't all, no. One of the terrorists was shouting out obscenities, as if he was enjoying this. From the sound of the voice alone, the unibanged man could tell how young this man was. However, it meant nothing as the young terrorist and his comrades were preventing him and Wufei from accomplishing their mission.

Returning fire was not becoming easier as it seemed the enemy had an unending supply. Meanwhile, he and Wufei were limited in their amount of ammunition and could only fire back sporadically.

Then they received a miraculous intervention.

All the lights shut off momentarily before the emergency lights turned on, illuminating everything in a red glow. Trowa was further surprised when the young, cursing terrorist actually stopped shooting, got out from cover, and began to shout out obscenities, demanding to know what was going on.

Trowa didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Wufei was ready to move and take advantage of this occurrence. The duo took the chance and lunged forward, rapidly shooting their confused enemy.

Taylor was completely furious. What the hell was going on? Why had the lights shut off like that? Wait until he got his hands on the rat responsible for—

His internal rant was cut short as he felt the pain from bullets enter his body, striking him everywhere. It was only then that he realized where he had been standing, only then realized how stupid he had become. But it couldn't end this way, not for him! He still had his money to collect.

One last shot from Trowa ended all thought in Taylor's mind as the bullet cut through his skull.

While the others had remained in their cover, they were too confused by the sudden turn in events that they didn't realize that Trowa and Wufei were already taking advantage their confusion and were right in front of them.

The two ex-Gundam pilots tore through they manmade blockade, slaying all that dare remain an obstacle to them. By the time the two ran out of ammo, it was over. Behind them lay a scene of massacre, no one left alive.

Glancing back at the carnage, Wufei smirked to himself when he was able to distinguish the body of the traitor Preventer agent among the dead. Justice had been served.

Without another word, the two nodded at each other and pressed forward.

---

Thurston chuckled to himself. He had almost got him but the rat had jumped back at the last second. It was close but Thurston could wait. He'd get that braided rat if it was the last thing that he did. But in the meantime, he would relax and wait for his prey to poke his little head out.

Several minutes passed but Thurston did not become impatient. It was all part of the game of cat-and-mouse. Patience was his virtue and time was his ally. He could wait as long as it took.

He was unaware of the power surge inside the ship that shut off all the lights. Nor was he aware of the hatch near him opening quietly.

---

How did he let Duo talk him into these things?

The Kid should have been a politician or something. He could always talk him into doing things, some of which he didn't want to do. This time may have been different because he actually wanted to do something but now that he had had time to think about it…

How in the hell was he, a L2 street rat, suppose to take down a sniper who was also a trained killer?

Oh great, the lights just shut off. Why did he have that kind of luck? Wait, it was darker in here. Oh, he could handle this. The darkness was his friend. It had helped him out many a time back on the harsh streets of L2. How much different would the hallways of this ship be anyway?

Moving upwards with the silence that only a thief could obtain and perfect, Solo scurried up staircases and corridors, trying to figure out where would be a good place for a sniper to hide. In the darkness, a small beam of light caught his eye. Was that…daylight? Perhaps he could figure out where he was and look around for the sniper in a more spacious setting.

Old street instincts made him open the hatch slowly and as quietly as he could. He had to go slowly anyway or risk becoming blind from the daylight outside. Once his eyes had adjusted as best as they could under the circumstances, he looked both left and right as he tried to get his bearings.

He stopped cold.

Not far from him was none other than the sniper that Duo wanted him to find. He could tell it was the sniper because of the rifle he was using, which just happened to look like one of the many sniper rifles he had seen in war movies that he had snuck into.

Okay, now what? He had to take this guy out. He didn't have to kill, just make sure that he couldn't hurt Duo as well as not letting him hurt himself at the same time. This was going to be a toughy. Okay, what could he do? He had his pistol but he wasn't a marksman with it and he couldn't risk letting the guy know he was there if he missed. Hey, he still had the knife he stole from the Preventers. Yeah, he could stab the guy and hold him hostage or something!

Now that was a plan!

Once again employing his thieving skills, he drew out the knife he had taken earlier, closing in on the sniper. As he drew closer and closer, he as able to hear the man's commentary to himself and he didn't like a single word of it.

Steeling his nerves, he plunged the knife into the sniper's back.

Thurston jerked and flung his elbow back the moment he felt a sharp pain and was completely surprised that his elbow hit something or someone. Releasing his rifle, he turned his attention to a scruffy blond man who was holding his gut in pain. Not bothering to check himself for injuries, he charged.

Solo hadn't expected the reaction he received. Thus the sudden blow in his gut was completely unexpected and caused him to fall back on his ass. Sensing movement in front of him, he glanced up to see a furious man just starting to rush him. The next thing he knew, he had a foot slam into his chest, forcing him down on his back. In the next second, he saw a foot hover over his face and knew he didn't have any more time.

Since he could only fight in the unorthodox street way, his move was way below the belt, literally. He kicked his leg up, his foot slamming right into the sniper's crotch.

An even more shaper pain flooded Thurston being but unlike the first pain, this one wasn't one easily pushed back. He backed a couple feet away from his attacker as he clutched his family jewels tightly.

Not feeling safe, even if the man was in serious pain, Solo pushed himself off the floor just enough to deliver a solid kick into the sniper's chest, causing him to stumble back against the railing that he had used to prop his rifle up just minutes ago. However, there was still quite a bit of momentum and the sniper continued backwards up to the point where he leaned back over the railing and gravity took over.

Solo heard the cry the sniper made as he disappeared from his view, the scream cutting off seconds later. Getting up completely, Solo chanced a look over the railing and shuddered. Okay, he hadn't meant for that to happen. Well, at least the sniper was out of the way. It was up to Duo now.

---

Hearing the cry and its sudden end, Duo suspected that Solo had just finished his task. Only one real way to find out. Taking his life into his hands, Duo dashed out from the cover provided by the _Siberia_ only to have nothing happen to him once he reached the rocket. As quickly as he could, he removed the canister within and threw it overboard, waiting until he heard the splash below before he continued to move.

And wouldn't you know it, no one shot at him. So Solo had been successful. Alright, by his count that left only…one more rocket to stop.

It was somewhere around here but Duo knew where it wasn't. He had to hurry though. No telling when Katsaris would launch it.

Casting a look around, he rushed back into the now red lighted ship interior.


	41. We Meet Again

Author's Note: The action continues and this time it's the final battle. That's right, it's the final showdown. Who's going to come out on top? Read and find out! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language, death, violence

We Meet Again

Duo's footsteps sounded like thunder to the braided one. It went against everything he was taught to do but now was not the time for secrecy. He needed to move as fast as possible and find that last rocket.

So many lives were in the balance and Duo knew of no one else who was in the position to do so. He didn't know where the others were; they could be anywhere. Hell, they may have already found the rocket for all he knew but it was better to be sure that it had been found and disabled.

He wasn't going to take that chance.

Up to the upper levels he went, barely pausing as he quickly scanned whatever room he came across, his sharp eyes always seeking but never finding that last missile. He was a patient person, contrary to popular belief but right now his patience was beginning to wear thin. He didn't have time to be running about like this!

Coming into a large observation room, Duo finally found the object of his search. It stood at the opposite end, pointed straight out of one of the large glass windows which was wide open, letting in the cool morning breeze.

Adrenaline still pumping through his body, Duo checked the room for any possible enemy combatant, finding not a single one, before making his way to the final rocket, getting ready to disable it and put an end to this once and for all.

"If this isn't a big surprise," a voice from behind spoke, the braided one already recognizing it and gritting his teeth. "If I didn't know better, I'd say we were both still on L2."

Slowly turning around, Duo glared at General Katsaris who was leveling an M-16 straight at him, a smug smirk on the General's face.

"Fancy meeting you in this place," Duo drawled.

Chuckling, Katsaris replied, "Indeed. It does seem familiar. Though, I am curious. How did you get out of that room? I'm dieing to know."

"Trade secrets," Duo answered, oddly recalling giving Quatre the same answer a while back.

"Fair enough," Katsaris said, his hard blue eyes boring into the braided one. "I can't let you touch that rocket. It has a special place that it needs to go and I am going to make damn sure that it gets there."

"And I can't let that happen," Duo shot back. "I can't let you massacre an entire city of people just on a whim. That's not what I fought for and it's damn not sure what I killed for."

Katsaris let out a laugh. "Damn, boy. You do not know how much you sounded like me when I was your age," the General commented. "I felt the same way for quite some time until I discovered something that changed everything. Peace is ugly; it's just like War. While War is chaotic, it gives importance and purpose to the few that have none while Peace is just a more ordered chaos that seeks a status quo, refusing to give those that need it a chance to succeed. This order that you're trying to protect will betray you someday, just like it betrayed me. We're the same you and I, exactly the same. We're only tools that the bureaucrats use when they need us and then toss us away like trash when they don't. There is no place in their world for soldiers like us."

"I'll admit, you're right," Duo said. "However, there is one thing that makes both of us different from each other. I can still change this world. I know I can and I hope I am able to do that."

"Hope? Pah, you have hope?" Katsaris scoffed. "Hope will get you nowhere boy. It's meaningless!"

"Sometimes, it's all we have," Duo spoke softly, remembering the days of his childhood when he didn't even had a morsel of food in his stomach.

"Well, it maybe something you have," Katsaris said, "but this is what I have." Extending an arm out and holding out for all the world to see was something that made Duo pale.

It was an orb of VX, resting happily in the stretched out palm of the General. One wrong move and the General would drop it, killing both of them.

"Only fools have hope," Katsaris casually said. "I've already taken the antidote. I can drop this baby whenever I want. Tell me, you're not immune to this, are you?"

Duo was jittery. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? "Put it down Katsaris," Duo said. "Lets fight this out like men. Right here, right now. Winner gets to live, the loser doesn't. Agreed?"

Katsaris seemed to examine him, his eyes narrowing, taking in everything that was Duo. Nodding, the General smirked. "Alright, boy. You want a fight? You can have it." The General tossed his gun away from him but he put the orb of VX in his shirt pocket. Damn it. Duo couldn't risk breaking that thing. The last thing the General removed from his person was a communicator, which bounced onto the floor next to the discarded gun.

Duo copied the General's actions, tossing his own borrowed gun away and fell into a stance, waiting for Katsaris to make the first move.

And move he did. The General went for a head-on approach, swinging a fist at the braided one, a blow which Duo ducked easily. Duo kicked a foot into Katsaris' gut but was caught off guard as the General grabbed his leg and spun around once before throwing Duo to one of the walls in the room. Duo landed just before his hair began to graze against the metal wall. He felt the air rush out of him on impact and he sucked in as much as he could before he had to move and dodge Katsaris' next blow.

Rolling on the ground, he barely dodged the heavy foot stomp that landed just where his head had been. Scrambling to his feet, Duo picked up speed before delivering a dropkick to Katsaris' gut. The General stumbled back but seemed no worse for wear. Duo swore mentally. This was not working. Okay, he needed a new strategy. Well, there was only one that he could think of.

As Katsaris lunged at him, he twisted and grabbed one of the General's arms and pulled down as hard as he could, flipping the larger man onto the floor. With lightning quick reflexes and blurring hand motions, Duo had stabbed the General in the shoulder with one of the few knives that were still on his person before leaping back and still in possession of the blade.

Katsaris snarled in pain as he gripped his wounded shoulder, getting back to his feet. Glaring at the braided one, he reached into the pocket where he was placed the VX orb only to grasp nothing.

"Looking for this?" Duo drawled, holding the small, green orb in his hand. Once again, the L2 native's pick-pocketing skills had come in handy.

Katsaris' eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. Snarling in rage, he reached to his side and pulled out his trump card: a grenade. His large hand took hold of the pin but he didn't pull it out.

"Now what do we have here?" Katsaris said. "Go ahead, break that ball. I'll live but you won't. Now this grenade here will blow you to pieces as well. So what will you do?"

Duo didn't think; he acted quickly. He ran over to the rocket, causing Katsaris to pause. If he threw the grenade now, he'd risk taking out the last rocket as well. However, Katsaris noticed his discarded gun and decided to end this. Smirking wickedly, he dashed towards the gun, Duo's eyes widening at what the General was up to. There wasn't much time.

Making sure that the green orb was secured on the rocket, Duo pumped his legs as he used his superior speed to meet up with the General. Just as the man was bending down in his dash to pick up the discarded weapon, Duo reached him and brought his foot up into Katsaris' mouth, kicking some of his teeth out in the process. Not pausing for anything, he grabbed Katsaris by the hair and a shoulder, threw himself backwards on his back, and planted his foot into Katsaris' gut. With all the strength he could muster, he pushed up and sent the General flying through the air to pass by the rocket just barely and land right in front of the open window.

Getting to his feet, he closed the distance between him and the recovering General in seconds just as the General was starting to get back onto his feet. Not holding back anything, Duo rammed the pommel of his knife into Katsaris' forehead, causing him to stumble back to the open window and almost fall out. However, Katsaris' hands latched onto the edges of the open window, catching himself before he could fall out.

Only this saved him when Duo used his smaller body to ram into Katsaris in an attempt to push him out. With that unsuccessful, Duo improvised, taking a hold of another grenade that Katsaris had on his person and activating it before slamming it into the open knife wound in Katsaris' shoulder.

Katsaris still retained his hold even as he yelled out in pain and as a last resort, Duo smashed his palm into Katsaris' jaw, cutting off the yell and proving to be the final blow as Katsaris lost his grip. Duo barely managed to catch himself and push himself back as the General fell.

A few seconds later, the braided one heard an explosion just outside.

So long General.

As he shut the large window, Duo noticed the small ball of VX slipped out and begin to fall to the floor. Scrambling, Duo managed to catch it just in time before it could land on the hard, metal floor.

Now that was a close one.

Without giving himself a chance for rest, Duo immediately set to work on the rocket, removing the deadly canister within and setting it down gently. Now…now it was over with. He definitely needed a vacation after all this.

"So…beautiful…"

Every muscle in Duo's body tensed up at the sound of that voice. Slowly, Duo turned his head towards the source of the voice.

There in the hatchway stood a bloodied Heero Yuy.

Aw man! He did not need this right now!

"What are you doing here Yuy?" Duo demanded coldly but his words seemed not to affect the Perfect Soldier.

Like a predator stalking prey, Heero began to slowly close the distance between them, his Prussian eyes not leaving Duo once. "I came here to see you," the Perfect Soldier spoke. "I came to prove to you that we are meant to be. Now…and forever…"

What the hell? Was he still fixated on him?

"Heero," Duo began, "no matter what you may think, there will be nothing between us. Ever. There never was and there never will be."

"I'll change that," Heero answered. "I can make there be something between us. We just have to work at it and we'll find it."

It was now that Duo was able to get a good look into Heero's eyes. Heero had lost it, completely. After all this time, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, had lost his mind, for good. He wasn't listening to reason anymore, or at least logical reason.

An insane Heero Yuy was infinitely times more dangerous than any threat Katsaris might have been.

His fingers clutched onto the VX orb he still had in his hand as he began to take a few steps away from the insane man. He wasn't going to try and talk Heero out of this. Even when he had been reasonably sane, though being a Gundam pilot meant that sanity had left a long time ago, Heero had been single-minded and focused on his objectives and nothing could or would stop him.

Without warning, Heero closed the gap between Duo and grabbed hold of the braided one tightly. Duo struggled and squirmed to get out but Heero just seemed to tighten his hold on him.

The next thing Duo knew, Heero's chapped lips were pressed against his in a hungry kiss. Heero's tongue forced its way into Duo's mouth and Duo couldn't help but gag. He used his own tongue to combat this unwanted intruder only to make Heero more emboldened. However, it did cause Heero to loosen his hold on Duo, enough so that Duo could possibly break out.

Breaking away and panting hard, Heero's Prussian eyes bored into him and Duo began to notice the blood that was slowly leaking from a few bullet wounds. Just perfect, now he had Heero's blood all over him. Not cool.

"Delicious," Heero murmured.

Finally having enough, Duo used whatever strength he still had to break Heero's physical hold on him.

"Eat this!" Duo hissed as he shoved the orb of VX into Heero's mouth and delivering a punch to Heero's jaw immediately. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as Duo managed to push away from Heero and put as much distance between him and the Japanese man as possible.

He wasn't able to get far as Heero spewed out the viscous liquid that had resided in the orb and released not only that but the poisonous gas as well. Duo's eyes widened as he searched his body frantically.

His hands closed over a cylindrical object and he pulled it out, revealing it to be the syringe with the extendable needle. Recalling the instructions regarding the instrument, he didn't hesitate as he pressed down on one end of the syringe, the long needle shooting out and ready for use.

Time was running increasingly short and Duo only took a couple seconds to position the needle over his heart before he stabbed it in and pressed down on the stopper, injecting the serum within into his heart.

He clenched and curled up into the fetal position, the sharp pain he was receiving immense. Shakily, he managed to pull the needle out before collapsing bonelessly on where he laid.

His head turned slowly and he saw the convulsing body of Heero Yuy. It seemed not even the Perfect Soldier was completely immune to every poison and nerve agent out there. He would be dead within the hour, if not in the next few minutes. A sad fate indeed but Heero had made his bed and now he would have to sleep in it, even if it was the last thing he did.

Removing his eyes from his dieing ex-comrade, his eyes strayed around before landing on the communicator that Katsaris had tossed away earlier. Exhausted, Duo pulled himself over to the device and took hold of it. Changing the radio frequency, he tried every channel he could use to try and keep not only his friends but his lovers from this room. Only one had the antidote. The other didn't.

_Who is this?_

At last, he was able to get a response but he didn't recognize the voice though. Oh well, he had to take the chance. "This is Agent Duo Maxwell," he spoke.

He heard sounds of commotion on the other end and he wondered what was going on. When he heard a new voice, he couldn't help but feel a wave of relief.

_What's your status, Maxwell?_

It was Une. He'd never thought he'd see the day where he would be glad to hear that voice.

"All clear," he reported. "All rockets have been disabled and Katsaris is on a one way trip to hell."

He heard the sounds of applause and celebration on the other end. Damn it, did they have to be so loud? However, he needed to say more and he could only hope that Une could hear him.

"Une? Une! Listen to me! I'm in the observation deck of the ship and some VX got out. I need you to tell the others to get off the ship right now. I've taken the antidote so I think I'll be fine for a bit. Just hurry and get your ass over here, please."

_I understand Duo._

"And Une? The moment I get back, I'm going on a vacation, okay? I'm getting too old for this shit."

_Keep talking to me Duo. We're coming as fast as possible._

Sighing, Duo continued to babble, no matter how meaningless or mundane the topic may have been. On the other end, he heard the sounds of activity and Une doing what Une did best: ordering people.

And for the first time since this crap began, he felt as if things were going to be okay.


	42. Get Well Soon

Author's Note: Things are winding down. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language and shounen ai

Get Well Soon

The next few days he spent isolated and quarantined as all traces of VX were being wiped off him. He couldn't say he enjoyed it per se but he put up with it nonetheless.

From his isolated room, he gave his report, explaining his side of the events and why Heero Yuy was also there, dead from the VX's deadly grasp. They came to the conclusion that Heero had finally went over the edge and that under the circumstances, Duo had been under duress. It was a real blow to the Preventers to lose one of its best agents but it couldn't be helped.

The moment that he was deemed safe and allowed visitors, he was assaulted by two blond blurs who refused to leave his side no matter the reason. Duo wasn't one to spurn attention but he suddenly felt suffocated, just like he had on the shuttle ride from L2. Unlike last time though, this time Duo snapped at them and got the two to tone down their mother hen tendencies.

The key words being tone down.

He got to see Trowa and Wufei soon enough. It seemed like great minds thought alike. The two were also planning to take some time off as well. Where they were planning to go, they didn't tell Duo but from the way the two looked at each other, he had a good idea of what they were going to be up to.

The remaining VX and the rockets were picked up, even the ones thrown overboard. The _Siberia_ itself was destroyed due to the fact that a few of the rooms had been contaminated by the poison, deeming the ship to be unsafe. Whatever was left of the ship was at the bottom of the sea.

As for the rockets that had been launched and detonated, the central area of Sanc and the entirety of Rome were quarantined and evacuated. The VX cleanup in Sanc was progressing just fine as the spread of the poison had been contained immediately after detonation. Rome was a different story. Because the Preventers weren't able to get to the city fast enough, the entire city had been evacuated, the surviving residence barred entry into a city that the government was trying to decide what to do with.

Using the bits of information that Duo had managed to gather from Katsaris himself, a link between the General and the now deceased Representative Grant was found. Government officials and bureaucrats were horrified to find out one of their own had not only been involved with but had started and plotted the whole thing.

Human justice would not be able to be bestowed on the ambitious man since he was one of the victims of the rocket that had detonated in Sanc. Indeed, Grant would get his name remembered in history but not in the way he would have wanted it. He would be remembered as a conspirator to overthrow the government and ultimately his name would fade into anonymity like so many before him.

For all their efforts, the surviving team members were soon graced with the presence of one Relena Peacecraft. Though a bit subdued at the news of Heero's death, the Speaker nonetheless gave her thanks to the four ex-pilots, going as far as to order them to take a couple weeks off. It was taken as a form of a joke among her entourage but Duo and the others were going to take full advantage of the "order." If anybody had a problem with that, the Speaker ordered them to do it.

Try arguing with that!

However, Duo didn't like the way Relena's eyes drifted over him. It sent a chill up his spine, and not a pleasant one mind you. When giving her good-byes and farewells, Duo couldn't help but notice that her eyes lingered on him longer than the others but it seemed that Quatre and Solo had picked up on this new behavior and had taken up their posts of watch dogs immediately.

The moment the pink princess was gone, Duo finally allowed himself to let out a big sneeze. What the hell kind of perfume did that girl put on anyway? It was just nauseating being within a twenty foot radius from her. Plus there was this subtle hint of roses among the stench and the braided one couldn't help but chalk up another reason why he didn't like Relena.

After cleansing the room out and letting Trowa and Wufei out to do whatever it is that they like to do, Duo now settled himself down for some quality time with his two most favorite people in the world.

And both of them just happened to be missing in action at the moment. Damn it, where the hell are they?! He wanted some attention!

Hearing a flush from the private bathroom, he glanced over just as the door was opened and a relieved looking Solo came out. Well, that answered part of the question. Now where was Quatre?

That answer was not forthcoming as Solo settled himself next to the bed, his amused green eyes giving the braided one a once-over.

"So how's my Kid doin' today?" Solo asked.

Sighing, Duo replied, "That's the tenth time you've asked that, Solo."

"Humor me."

"I'm fine," Duo sighed but the result was not something he was unhappy with.

The blond was laying light kissing all along his neck, sucking every once in a while and leaving a few hickeys in his wake. Ah, this was the life. Now if only Quatre was here, then some heavy petting could be expected. Well speak of the devil, here came the other one.

Shaking his head in amusement, the Arabian blond settled himself on the other side of bed. Now this was a familiar sight, though last time the time were rivals.

Ceasing his activity, much to Duo's disappointment, for just a moment, Solo chirped, "Hey Q!" before resuming his attack.

Chuckling, Quatre reached a hand into Duo's chestnut hair and began to stroke the long locks. Damn, if he wasn't in heaven already, he most certainly was now.

"So what were you up to Q?" Duo managed to ask.

"Just taking care of a few things," the Arabian answered as he rested his head on Duo's chest.

"What kind of things?" Duo continued.

"Eh, just making the way clear so that we can get out of here without being held up," Quatre elaborated. "That way we'll be out of here in no time and perhaps somewhere on the other side of the world."

"I like that," Solo put in.

"You would," Duo teased.

"Get some sleep Duo," Quatre suggested, continuing before the braided one could protest. "The sooner the doctors think you're well, the sooner you can get out."

"Yeah," Solo agreed. "Time flies when ya asleep."

That made a lot of sense. A lot of sense. Hmm, why not? He didn't have anything better to do now did he?


	43. Devise a Demise

Author's Note: Final chapter and this thing is done at long last. I noticed that interest in this fic died about halfway but I completed it nonetheless. I'd like to give out a big thank you to Knyghtshade and to ShadowMajin for sticking around when it seemed everyone else upped and vanished. But what's past is past, can't do anything about it, etc… Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warning: slight language and shounen ai

Devise a Demise

He was fortunate this morning that the sun wasn't shining in his eyes when he woke up. He was certainly warm this morning though, seeing as he was sandwiched between two beautiful blonds.

Last night had been great. Wild too, who knew that Quatre could be so…yeah… And Solo! Damn! He couldn't get enough of either of them! Looking at the two now, they both looked like innocent children, which they both were the furthest thing from.

But he wouldn't have traded either of them for anything. Anything else would have been inferior.

As much as he wished that he could go back to sleep, his mind was already active and was telling him he needed his morning coffee. If only his caffeine craving could have been like the alarm clock, easily turned off though extremely annoying. But bodily functions were so easily ignore and he pried himself reluctantly from the holds his two favorite blonds in the world had him in.

Not bothering to put any sort of cloth on but staying only for a moment to observe the sleeping pair, the braided one shook his head in amusement before he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

As he walked down the hallway, he stretched his arms out as far as they could go, feeling satisfaction as he heard joints pop and the after effects of sleep leave his muscles. Man he was in such a good mood! It didn't seem like anything could bring him down! Eh, probably that after sex glow or something.

It didn't take long to get a pot of coffee going and even less time to create his favorite black and two sugars. Leaning against the counter, he inhaled the intoxicating aroma that spewed forth from the dark liquid and sighed, exhaling. Taking a sip, he savored the flavor, mentally giving Quatre a pat on the back for having good tastes. Glancing out the small kitchen window, he though it would be nice to step outside and feel the sun on him. It was a guilty pleasure of his, so sue him. It wasn't as if there were anywhere near some sort of civilization! They were in the middle of nowhere, on one of Quatre's enormous estates! Who was going to see him anyway?

He had just reached the front door when he jerked and let out a loud sneeze.

_What the hell?!_

Shaking his head in disbelief, he was suddenly overcome by a sneezing fit that shouldn't have been happening. On one particular sneeze, he was shaken enough to drop his coffee, the mug shattering on the tiled area in front of the door. As if it was a summons, he heard the sound of bare feet on carpet approaching him before he heard one of his lovers let out his own sneeze.

Oh no. No way in hell. This couldn't be happening, not right now, not when everything was so perfect!

Dreading it, but forcing himself to do so anyway, he opened the large door and clamped his hand over his nose immediately, horror growing on his face by the second.

There at the front entrance was a large display of red roses. Among the large grouping of plants was a large card that Duo forced himself to pick up and read. Despite having his nose pinched closed, he could still make out an awful yet familiar scent that emanated from the card.

Opening it, his eyes narrowed upon reading the first words. He recognized whose handwriting this was. He also knew who the culprit was.

Passing it to the others, he retreated back into the estate, heading for the kitchen where he waited for their response. He wasn't disappointed. The looks of fury and possessiveness that marred the blonds' faces were answer enough.

While Solo had no clue who may have been responsible for this, Quatre did and Duo could tell he knew from the furious expression on the Arabian's face. Hell hath no fury as a furious Quatre.

"Who does that bitch think she is?!" Quatre snarled, his polite demeanor overwhelmed and trashed by his outrage.

Solo glanced at his fellow blond with a raised eyebrow, though he was still angry. "Ya know who did dat?"

"Little, prissy, pink princess Relena Peacecraft!" Quatre stated. "First she stalks Heero all over the place and now that he's dead, she's turned her sights to Duo!"

"Dat little bitch!" Solo growled as he cracked his knuckles. "Dat's it! I dun care if she's ruler of da world! Da bitch gotta pay!"

"That's right! Duo is ours!" Quatre agreed.

Duo, despite the topic, smiled amusedly at the two blonds. Oh he was certainly _theirs_. No one and nobody could or would be able to change that. But they had the right idea. Duo was sick of this game already. Now was the time to head it off before it got worse. Only Relena would have been able to track him down to the middle of nowhere. That meant no matter where he went he wasn't safe. Not with Relena coming after him.

Coming back to the present, he overheard the two blonds planning out what they were going to do to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys!" Duo intervened. The two blonds looked up at him in expectance, thinking he was going to deny them the pleasure of beating Relena to a pulp. "You guys have it all wrong!" Duo continued. "Don't pummel her with your bare hands, they can only do so much! Use blunt objects, they pack more force."

The two blonds stared at him in shock. Was Duo giving them pointers?

Grinning, Duo plunged ahead, "If you really want to cause her pain, go for something small, like her toenails. They may not seem much but when you pull one out it hurts like a bitch! Then there's the eyelashes and if you really want her hurting without leaving too much of a mark on her body, give her a bikini wax!"

Their shock had passed away as the two blonds were taking notes. Hey, Duo had some good ideas. Why let them all go to waste?

"We gonna need some two-by-fours," Solo muttered aloud.

"Pliers most definitely," Quatre picked up as they made their list of needed supplies.

"Wax," Solo added.

"And those little strips," Duo put in. "Can't forget those strips."

"Where is she anyway?" Solo asked.

"I can find out," Quatre answered as he turned to leave to do so.

"Kid, is dare anyding we can wear dat won't leave evidence?" Solo turned to the braided one, taking charge.

"I think Q has something around here, we just need to find it," Duo answered as he started to leave the kitchen with Solo in tow. "If not, then we can go buy something."

Walking through the halls of the estate, Duo couldn't help but smirk to himself, despite the morbid things he and his lovers were talking about. They were going to be busy for a bit, that was for sure.


End file.
